Harry Potter a Bazilišek
by Karlos-sama
Summary: Pokračování série Harry Potter a Bradavice. Harry se vrací do druhého ročníku v Bradavicích, aby se svými přáteli čelil skryté hrozbě z dob Zakladatelů Bradavic, přesněji Baziliškovi z Komnaty Tajemství vybudované Salazarem Zmijozelem. Závist, zrada a velká rozhodnutí. DOČASNĚ POZASTAVENO!
1. Malfoy Manor

**1. Malfoy Manor**

Jakmile se Harry vybalil, na kousek pergamenu poslal Dracovi vzkaz, že je zpátky v Anglii a že se tedy za dva dny uvidí na Malfoy Manor. Kvůli časovému posunu byli všichni tři unavení, proto si dali jídlo a vydali se brzy do postelí, aby se během spánku přizpůsobili Anglickému času. Problém byl, že se dalo spát jen ve dvou pokojích. V jednom spal Alastor a druhý byl Harryho pokoj. Když Alastor Nailu nastěhoval k Harrymu do pokoje, chvíli se na něj překvapeně dívali, ale uklidnil je tím, že jim věří a ví, že Harry je na intimnější věci stále mladý. Takže to dopadlo tak, že Naila na ty tři noci bude spát v pokoji s Harrym. Upřímně řečeno to nevadilo ani jednomu z nich, naopak to ještě přivítali s otevřenou náručí.

Harry si z kufru vybalil i všechny dárky, které dostal, mezi nimiž bylo pár vzácnějších knih, různé praktické věci a nakonec nová katana s wakizaši od jeho Mistrů. Obě zbraně si položil na stojánek, který měl pro své zbraně speciálně připravený.

„Co budeme dneska dělat?" optala se Naila, když všichni tři seděli u snídaně, kterou Harry připravil.

„Mám tady seznam učebnic a pomůcek pro tento rok v Bradavicích, takže byste se mohli stavit na Příčné a nakoupit si vše, co potřebujete. Harry, ty jsi zase o něco vyrostl, takže budeš potřebovat nové věci na sebe," prohlásil Alastor.

„U Merlina, vy s tím oblečením neustále naděláte. Ty věci si kouzlem o něco zvětším, no," namítal Harry.

„Tak to ani náhodou, nakoupíme ti všechno oblečení pěkně na míru. Nesluší se, abys chodil v obnošených věcech, hlavně když máš ve společnosti postavení, jaké máš," rozhodla Naila a uzemnila Harryho pohledem, který jen polknul a tiše přikývnul. Alastor tu celou scénku pozoroval a hned na to se rozesmál na celé kolo.

„Vidím, že tě má pěkně zpracovaného," prohlásil a smál se dál.

„Jen se směj, dědo, jen se směj, ale pamatuj, že já se budu smát naposledy," ušklíbnul se Harry. Nálada po zbytek snídaně byla velice pohodová a nebylo nic, co by jim jí zkazilo.

Když se Harry s Nailou dostali na Příčnou ulici, zamířili nejdříve ke Gringottům, kde si Harry vybral dostatečné množství zlata. O peníze si nedělal žádné starosti, měl svůj svěřenecký účet a pak i Bystrozorský účet, kde mu na začátku prázdnin přibyla slušná kupka zlata. Na jeho svěřeneckém účtu bylo také nějak více zlata, než si pamatoval, proto se optal skřetů, kde se tam toho tolik objevilo. Griphook mu oznámil, že obrat společnosti Ferrari na ostrovech se mnohonásobně zvýšil a Harry nyní získává pět procent ročního obratu místní prodejny závodních košťat. Docela ho to překvapilo, nečekal, že by na tom něco dokázal vydělat, ani na tom vydělat nechtěl, pouze chtěl pomoci svému famfrpálovému týmu. Nicméně si nestěžoval, proč taky, když má další zdroj příjmu, že?

„Jsi docela bohatý," usmála se Naila.

„Jak jinak," odvětil Harry. „Nicméně to byl jenom zlomek toho, co vlastním. Do rodinného trezoru budu mít přístup až v sedmnácti nebo ve chvíli, kdy budu zplnoletněn," dodal před tím, než vešli do obchodu s oblečením. Na hlavní třídě bylo mnoho lidí, měla se tam před obědem konat nějaká autogramiáda, proto zamířili do vedlejších uliček, kde nebylo tolik lidí, ale většinou kvalitnější obchody. V jednom takovém se zrovna oba dva nacházeli.

„Dobré ráno, co pro vás mohu udělat?" optala se jich mladá prodavačka a zpoza závěsu vyšla ještě její asistentka.

„Dobré ráno, potřebovala bych pro svého přítele většinu položek v šatníku včetně věcí do Bradavic," usmála se na ně Naila. Obě mladé ženy se na ní překvapeně podívaly, ale bez řečí Harrymu ukázaly stupínek, kde se postavil a v rychlosti naměřily všechny jeho míry. Další dvě a půl hodiny Harry strávil tím, že si zkoušel různé věci, které mu Naila podala a pak se jim v nich ukazoval. Nakonec mu podala již hotový oblek, aby se do něj obléknul a staré obnošené věci v obchodě nechal, aby se jich zbavili. Sama si za jeho peníze koupila troje šaty. Jedny krvavě rudé, druhé safírové a třetí smaragdové, prý se jí líbili, protože mají stejnou barvu jako jeho oči.

„Kam nyní, má Lady?" optal se Harry, když kouzlem poslal celý nákup do svého pokoje.

„Do knihkupectví, snad nám to nezabere moc času. Věci do Lektvarů a všechno ostatní pořídíme po skvělém obědě, na který mě pozveš," usmála se na něj Naila.

„Hmm, pozvu?" podivil se Harry.

„Jistě, pozveš," ujišťovala ho hned.

„Když si tedy přeješ obědvat v luxusní restauraci, pak nejsem ten, kdo ti bude stát v cestě," řekl Harry s úsměvem a mírně se zhrozili nad tím, kolik bylo lidí před knihkupectvím, kde si Harry musel koupit aktuální učebnice do školy. Samozřejmě všechno učivo druhého ročníku dávno uměl, ale nebude své profesory pokoušet tím, že nemá nějaké učebnice.

„S dovolením, s dovolením, tohle je foto pro Denní věštec," vykřikoval muž s foťákem, když se prodíral davem lidí.

„Co se to tu sakra děje, že je tu tolik lidí?" zajímal se Harry.

„Tady stojí, že Zlatoslav Lockhart tu má autogramiádu a prodává všech svých sedm knih jako celek za speciální cenu," četla Naila z cedule.

„Lockhart? To jméno mi něco říká, myslím, že jsem ho četl v nějakém hlášení z dob, kdy na mě Voldemort poprvé zaútočil," prohlašoval Harry a vešli s Nailou do knihkupectví. Mnoho lidí jim uhnulo z cesty, protože na sobě měli doopravdy kvalitní a velice drahé oblečení a to pro většinu lidí byla ukázka urozenosti, nebo aspoň velkého bohatství.

„Myslel jsem si, že se tu dneska ukážeš," ozval se hlas a oba zvedli své zraky ke schodišti do druhého poschodí.

„Draco, rád tě vidím. Už jsi viděl těch nových sedm knih, abych věděl, jestli si je koupit, nebo ne?" optal se hned Harry s úsměvem na tváři.

„Zapomeň na to, otec říkal, že jsou dobré tak maximálně jako pohádky na dobrou noc. Lockhart je prý podvodník nebo něco takového, kdysi jej vyhodili z Ministerstva, když pohnojil nějakou akci," odpověděl Draco, rychle se s Harrym objal a Naile políbil ručku.

„Musím uznat, že vám to dneska oběma sluší, chystáte se někam, nebo to máte jen na parádu?" ušklíbnul se Draco.

„Ale, beru Nailu na oběd do nějaké luxusní restaurace, tady nebo nekouzelnický Londýn, je jedno kde," odpověděl Harry.

„Tak to si zajděte do Salazarovy Pýchy, stačí jim tam říct, kdo jsi, kdo tě doporučil a objednejte si jejich specialitu, uvidíte, že mi pak poděkujete za ten nejlepší oběd, který jste kdy měli," usmíval se Draco.

„V tom případě tě beru za slovo. Nějaké nové knihy, které by mě mohly zajímat, abych neodcházel s prázdnou?" optal se ještě Harry.

„Nové vydání učebnice do Lektvarů pro vyšší ročníky a nová kniha do Přeměňování pro Mistry," odpověděl Draco.

„Obě knihy si hned koupíme, že?" ujišťovala se Naila.

„Ale jistě, má Lady. Co bych neudělal, abych tě nepotěšil," ujišťoval jí Harry a Draco se rozesmál.

„Řekni kdy a kde, jdu ti totiž za svědka," prohlásil Draco a Harry se na něj trochu vyděšeně podíval, čímž Draca rozesmál ještě více.

„Nevím, co je tady k smíchu," namítal Harry.

„Měl jsi vidět, jak ses zatvářil. Co bych dal za to, kdybych u sebe měl foťák, abych ten pohled zvěčnil," smál se Draco dál.

Všichni tři se postupně dostali s davem až k pultu, kam Draco i Harry položili své knihy a čekali, až je prodejce obslouží. Harry se rozhlédnul kolem na ten zmatek a všimnul si Lockharta. Jakmile spatřil jeho obličej, okamžitě si vybavil, kdo je a kde o něm četl.

„Už jsem si vzpomněl. To je ten idiot, kterého vyhodili z jednotky pro upravování a vymazávání vzpomínek. Ten idiot den po Voldemortově pádu byl vyslán k Longbottomům, kteří byli již šílení z Cruciatu. Neville byl nalezen na místě činu, podle zprávy viděl celé mučení svých rodičů a toho idiota nenapadlo nic jiného, než mu na celý incident vymazat vzpomínky. Základní pravidlo je, že nikdo nesmí zasáhnout do paměti dítěte mladšího jak tři roky, neboť hrozí úplně vymazání paměti nebo změna jeho osobnosti. Neville kvůli němu má dodnes trvalé následky a trpí problémy s pamětí. Osobně bych toho idiota na místě popravil," prozradil jim Harry a Draco na něj překvapeně hleděl.

„Chceš mi říci, že kvůli němu je Longbottom totálně děravá hlava a stydí se stát i před vlastním odrazem v zrcadle?" optal se Draco.

„Ve zprávě stálo, že před tím incidentem byl plný života a nikoho se prý nebál, ale od té doby se málokdy zasmál a bojí se téměř všeho," povzdechnul si Harry.

„To je strašné, stát se to u nás, tak bychom mu usekli hlavu," prohlásila Naila.

„Dámy a pánové, je mi potěšením vám všem oznámit, že letošního roku budu učit vaše děti v Bradavicích a to Obranu proti černé magii!" oznámil celému obchodu Lockhart a Draco se na Harryho zděšeně podíval.

„Dělá si srandu, že ano?" ujišťoval se Draco.

„Pochybuji, ale jdu si ho vychutnat," ušklíbnul se Harry.

„Mohu se na něco optat?" ozval se nahlas Harry a přistoupil blíže k Lockhartovi.

„Ale jistě, rád na cokoliv odpovím," usmíval se sebejistě a Harry se ušklíbnul ještě více.

„Můžete mi říci, jak nás idiot, který se pokusil smazat vzpomínky jednoročnímu dítěti, může něco ve škole naučit? Pokud si vzpomínám, vaše výsledky ve škole byly vždy patetické a vaše jediná specialita byla paměťová kouzla," prohlásil Harry a davem to divoce zašumělo. Lockhart v tu chvíli ztratil všechnu barvu z tváře, ale hned se to snažil všechno zamluvit.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíte, mladíku. Pochybuji, že vaši rodiče byli na světě, když jsem s nejlepšími výsledky vystudoval Bradavice," vychvaloval se Lockhart. „Navíc si můžete přečíst o všem mých úspěších v sedmi knihách, které jsem napsal," dodal ještě rychle.

„Počkat, to vy jste napsal těchto sedm knih?" hrál Harry velice udiveného a všichni mu to žrali z ruky.

„Jistě," řekl sebejistě Lockhart.

„Páni, víte, že jsem lepší pohádky před spaním nečetl? Vsadím se, že v nekouzelnickém světě byste se prosadil jako skvělý autor fantasy knih," prohlašoval Harry a slyšel, jak se v pozadí Draco s Nailou smějí.

„Vše, co jsem ve svých knihách napsal, je pravda a vše jsem vykonal," prohlašoval Lockhart.

„Když to říkáte, ale pak tisku a všem odborníkům jistě vysvětlíte, proč většina vašich kouzel z knih neexistuje a zbytek kouzel je buď neúčinných, nebo zcela nefungují," usmál se na něj a vydal se zpátky k Naile a Dracovi, kde stál i Lucius Malfoy se svou ženou a oba vypadali, že mají velké problémy se udržet od výbuchu smíchu.

„Drzý spratku, kdo si myslíš, že jsi? Takhle urážet dokonalého Zlatoslava, na něj si dovolovat nebudeš," ozvala se z davu nějaká pomatená ženská.

„Kdo já jsem?" otočil se Harry na dav s úšklebkem na tváři. „Harry James Merlin Potter jméno mé," prohlásil a Lockhart se sesunul na židli, protože v tuhle chvíli nastal konec jeho kariéry. Většina dam, žen i dívek v davu překvapeně zamrkala a po pečlivějším prohlédnutí si knih, je položily zpátky do polic a odešly pryč.

„To bylo dokonalé. Jestli se ukáže v Bradavicích, vsadím se s tebou, že se ti bude vyhýbat obrovským obloukem," smál se Draco již na celé kolo.

„Vskutku prvotřídní práce, pane Pottere. Sám bych toho šaška do země nezadupal lépe," pochválil jej Lucius s úsměvem na tváři.

„Děkuji za uznání, od vás, coby velké politické osobnosti a lstivého Zmijozela je to veliká poklona," uklonil se Harry a s pobavením sledoval překvapený Luciusův výraz.

„Draco nám říkal, že máte namířeno do Salazarovy Pýchy. Bude vadit, když se k vám připojíme, nebo máte naplánované něco speciálního?" optala se Narcisa. Harry se podíval na Nailu, která se pouze usmála.

„Ale vůbec ne, dobrá společnost se dneska těžko hledá a bude to ctí, když s námi poobědváte," odpověděl Harry a Lucius se rozesmál. Nebyl to chladný nebo necitelný smích, byl to smích pobaveného muže, který v životě neměl moc šancí pro smích.

„Jak jste skončil v Nebelvíru, pane Pottere, to je mi naprostou záhadou," prohlásil Lucius.

„Harry?" ozvalo se od dveří do knihkupectví, kde vešla celá rodina Weasleyů, teda všichni až na Billa a Charlieho.

„Rone, Frede, Georgi, jak se máte?" optal se hned Harry.

„Vítečně," odpověděli všichni tři zároveň.

„Luciusi, madam Malfoyová," pozdravil je slušně pan Weasley a paní Weasleyová pouze přikývnula. Ona vůbec neměla ráda snobské rodiny, které se topily ve zlatu a nevěděly co s ním.

„Arture, vidím, že letos do Bradavic posíláš další své dítě. Sedmé dítě a k tomu sedmá dcera v historii Prewettů, že?" optal se Lucius a Harry si Ginny prohlédnul s novým zájmem.

„Ano, ale čekal jsem, že tu bude více lidí kvůli nějakému slavnému autorovi knih," poznamenal Artur a rozhlížel se kolem sebe. Majitel knihkupectví v tu chvíli zrovna mazal všechny tabule a oznamoval, že autogramiáda byla zrušena.

„Ach, myslíš toho šaška Lockharta, kterého vyhodili z Ministerstva, když vymazal mladému Longbottomovi veškeré vzpomínky na své rodiče hned po tom incidentu, kdy je našli šílené? Tak toho tady mladý pan Potter před celým publikem zadupal do země. Nechápu, co ten Brumbál v Bradavicích dělá, když najal takového idiota na post profesora Obrany proti černé magii," prohlásil Lucius.

„Je to pravda?" optal se Fred.

„Doopravdy jsi toho," pokračoval George.

„Nafoukaného idiota," řekl zase Fred.

„Zadupal do země před velkým publikem?" dodali společně.

„Jistě, pak vám klidně ukážu vzpomínku, ale pokud nás omluvíte, máme zrovna namířeno na oběd do Salazarovy Pýchy. Uvidíme se na Malfoy Manor nebo pak až na Nástupišti 93/4," prohlásil Harry a vyšel z knihkupectví následován Dracem, Luciusem a Narcisou.

„Jo, Arture, ty knihy od toho idiota Lockharta ani nekupujte, jsou to pouhé pohádky. Také se zítra zastav na Malfoy Manor, jak ti to bude vyhovovat, mám pro tebe nějaké dokumenty," dodal ještě rychle Lucius a pak se již vydali na oběd.

Odpoledne po výtečném obědě s Malfoyovými uběhlo velice rychle. Harry si ve společnosti Naily nakoupil zbytek věcí, které do Bradavic potřeboval. Rozhodnul se, že letos ročníkovou práci dělat nebude a místo toho pomůže Naile se vším, co bude potřebovat na závěrečnou zkoušku k získání Mistrovského titulu z Přeměňování.

Večer si zabalil veškeré věci, které do Bradavic i k Dracovi potřeboval, protože do Bradavic pojede rovnou z Malfoy Manor a domů se vracet nebude.

„Víš, že mi ten týden budeš chybět a já se tu budu nudit čekáním, než tě zase uvidím?" optala se ho Naila, když už leželi v posteli připraveni ke spánku.

„Nemysli si, že ty mi chybět nebudeš. Zvyknul jsem si na tvou přítomnost vedle sebe a nevím, jak to bez tebe přežiju týden, natož celý rok v Bradavicích," povzdechnul si Harry.

„Něco vymyslíme a v Bradavicích se kdykoliv můžeš přemístit do mých soukromých komnat, jen o něco zvětším postel a bude klid," usmála se Naila a Harry jí políbil. Ze začátku si vůbec nebyl jistý, jestli může nebo ne, ale posledních pár dní získal na jistotě.

„Jen budeme muset vstávat dříve, abych se včas vrátil do své postele, než se vždy vzbudí Draco s Ronem," usmál se.

„Dobrou noc a hezké sny," popřála mu.

„Tobě taky, tobě taky, má Lady," usmál se a zabořil hlavu do jejího hrudníku.

„Šťastný to zmetek," zamumlal si pro sebe Alastor z vedlejšího pokoje, kde celou scénu sledoval pomocí svého magického oka.

Harry již na Malfoy Manor byl, takže ho velikost pozemků ani sídla nepřekvapila. Když odpoledne přicházel po příjezdové cestě, viděl, jak se k němu z dálky ženou snad všichni hosté na Malfoy Manor. Hned pochopil, že Draco pozval všechny z jejich studijního kroužku, teda až na Nailu, což ho trochu urazilo, ale když se na to podíval z Dracova pohledu, chápal jej.

„Harry, vítej na Malfoy Manor," přivítal jej Draco. V závěsu za ním se s Harrym pozdravili i Theo, Blaise, Dafné, Hannah a Susan. Harry se rozhlédnul, jestli nespatří Freda s Georgem a Ronem, ale Draco jeho pohled zachytil.

„Weasleyovi ještě nedorazili," oznámil mu Draco. „Otec říkal, že pan Weasley by se měl dneska zastavit pro nějaké věci, takže by je mohl vzít sebou," uvažoval Draco nahlas a Harry jen přikývnul, že chápe.

Všichni zůstali venku, protože Draco pouze Harrymu ukázal pokoj, kde bude další týden ubytovaný. Harry se převléknul do věcí na ven a dokud bylo hezky, plánoval být s ostatními v zahradách Malfoy Manor.

„Pane Pottere, vidím, že jste dorazil bez problémů," pousmál se mírně Lucius a potřásl si s Harrym pravačkou.

„Tak žádné problémy jsem ani neočekával a děkuji za pozvání k vám na Malfoy Manor. Těším se na to, jaký program si pro nás Draco připravil," odpověděl Harry.

„Je dobré vidět, kolik má Draco přátel, kteří se za něj dokáží postavit ve chvíli, kdy je to potřeba. Pokud mě omluvíte, mám dojem, že Arthur Weasley právě dorazil, nicméně se obávám, že sám a bez doprovodu," prohlásil Lucius a vydal se přivítat svého hosta.

„Takže Ron s Fredem a Georgem asi nepřijdou, co?" optal se Draco. „Zrovna od nich jsem očekával hlavní zdroj zábavy," povzdechnul si a oba dva se vydali ven za ostatními.

„Arthure, vítej na Malfoy Manor. Pokud nemáš námitky, odebereme se do mé pracovny," přivítal Lucius pana Weasleyho.

„Luciusi," pozdravil Arthur a pokynul rukou, aby ho Lucius vedl. Netrvalo to dlouho a oba se ocitli v Luciusově pracovně, kde Lucius na stůl položil dvě sklenky s ledem a nalil do nich kvalitní whisky.

„Než začneme s tím, proč jsem tě požádal o tuhle schůzku, tvoji synové nepřijdou? Vím, že Draco se na všechny tři velice těšil a počítal s uměním dvojčat," řekl Lucius a Arthur se ušklíbnul.

„Ano, dvojčata mají jistý talent, který zdědili po svých strýčcích. Pokud jde o jejich návštěvu zde, Molly se stále nerozhodla, jestli je pustit nebo ne. Nejspíše čeká na výsledek naší schůzky," odpověděl Arthur a Lucius vysunul šuplík u stolu, ze kterého vytáhnul složku a položil ji před něj.

„Vím, že děláš prohlídky u mnoha rodin, ostatně ani já jsem se prohlídce tvého oddělení nevyhnul. V této složce najdeš to, co vím o všech věcech, které během nájezdů Smrtijedů zmizely. Mnohé věci jsou v trezorech, ale zrovna šperky a rodinné artefakty tvé ženy by mohly jít získat s trochou plánování. Nemůžeš do domů vtrhnout jen s partou Bystrozorů a očekávat, že něco nalezneš. Když už něco chceš najít, musíš si sehnat aspoň dva Odeklínače, kteří najdou tajné místnosti, ukryté police a podobně," vysvětloval Lucius a Arthur se hned pustil do prohledávání informací ve složce.

„Proč mi to dáváš?" optal se Arthur opatrně.

„Neboť nyní Pán Zla ví, že ačkoliv vím o jeho přežití, neudělám nic, abych mu pomohl získat zpátky jeho moc. Jsem pro něj zrádcem a jakmile se dostane k moci, zabije mě i celou mou rodinu. Mě samotnému zbývá maximálně deset let života díky tomu, že mě Pán Zla posedl a nějaký čas ovládal. Do té doby musím udělat vše, abych svému synovi zajistil lepší budoucnost, než jsem měl já v řadách Pána Zla," odpověděl Lucius.

„Chápu. Máš pro mě nějaké artefakty, které jsou pochybného nebo temného původu a potřebují zničit?" optal se ještě Arthur a Lucius věděl, o co se Arthur snažil. Ačkoliv vždy byli na opačných stranách barikády, Lucius mu pomohl a on nyní mimo záznam může pomoci jemu.

„Většinu těchto předmětů jsem prodal na Obrtlé Borginovi, který má tajnou místnost pod obchodem, kde všechny tyhle předměty skladuje. To, co jsem mu neprodal, jsem hned na začátku minulého měsíce zničil. Mám již pouze rodinné artefakty," odpověděl Lucius popravdě a podal Arthurovi další a menší složku, ve které byl seznam předmětů, které by měl Borgin vlastnit.

„Jsem ti vděčný za tyhle informace, rozhodně to našemu oddělení pomůže," usmál se Arthur a potřásl si s Luciusem pravačkou.

„Rozhodně se přimluvím u Molly, aby chlapcům dovolila zde na týden zůstat," dodal a Lucius přikývnul.

„To rozhodně udělej a pokud budeš moci, můžeš poslat i svou nejmladší, věřím, že Dafné, Hannah a Susan ji vezmou pod svá křídla, zítra ráno očekáváme ještě Astorii, mladší sestru od Dafné, která letos také nastupuje do Bradavic. Pokud se Lovergood vrátí z dovolené včas, na pár dní by tu měla být i jeho dcera Luna, která taktéž letos nastupuje do Bradavic."

„Uvidím, co se dá dělat," slíbil Arthur a s rozloučením se vydal po cestě pryč z pozemků Malfoy Manor, aby se mohl bezpečně přemístit domů.

„Otče, přijdou Weasleyovi?" optal se Draco, když viděl svého otce stát ve dveřích.

„Nevím, ale věřím, že je tu velká naděje, že ano," odpověděl Lucius a musel se usmát, když viděl, jak se jeho syn s ostatními radují.

Byl čas k večeři, když plameny v krbu zezelenaly a vyšel z nich Arthur, hned za ním v závěsu vyšly další čtyři postavy.

„Chvíli trvalo, než jim Molly všechno zabalila do školy, i tak počítám, že některé věci pak budeme posílat soví poštou," zasmál se Arthur a podíval se na své čtyři děti.

„Očekávám od vás jen to nejlepší chování a pokud uslyším jedinou stížnost, že jste prováděli nějaké nepravosti, budete doma dřív, než si to uvědomíte a já v cestě vaší matce stát nebudu, až se do vás pustí," varoval je a s kývnutím na Luciuse se zase odletaxoval pryč.

„Vítejte na Malfoy Manor. Draco s ostatními vám ukáží vaše pokoje, kde budete spát. Zatím si tam odneste pouze své kufry, za chvíli bude večeře, takže na ní buďte včas," oznámil jim Lucius a vrátil se zpátky do jídelny.

„Už jsme mysleli, že se sem nedostanete," usmál se ně Draco, když je vedl do pokojů pro hosty.

„To my taky."

„Dokonce jsme přes prázdniny doma neprovedli žádný vtípek."

„Matka si celou dobu myslela, že něco chystáme."

„Ale chovali jsme se jako andělíčkové."

„Takže neměla žádný důvod nám tuhle návštěvu zakázat."

„Můžete toho nechat? To vaše střídání se v mluvení mi leze na nervy," pustil se do nich Ron a Ginny se tiše zachichotala. Harry si s Dracem vyměnili překvapené pohledy, ale nijak to nekomentovali.

Fred s Georgem dostali společný pokoj, Ron samostatný a Ginny měla zase společný pokoj s Astorií a později možná i s Lunou. V pokojích si podle instrukcí zanechali pouze své kufry, odložili hábity a zamířili do jídelního sálu, kde již čekal Lucius se svou ženou.

„Pojďte a usaďte se, kam chcete, místa je tu dostatek a jídlo bude na stole každým okamžikem," uvítal je Lucius u stolu a Narcisa pouze stroze kývnula na sešlost, která se u jejich stolu nacházela.

„Dobrou chuť," popřál všem Harry, když se před nimi objevilo jídlo a každý si začal na své talíře nabírat, na co měl zrovna chuť. Celá večeře probíhala v tichosti, jen v pozadí hrál gramofon s klasickou hudbou. Harry se tomu docela podivil, jak takový čistokrevný a hrdý rod, který odmítal mudly a mudlorozené, mohl poslouchat mudlovskou hudbu.

Harry během jídla jen tak zkušebně vyzkoušel pasivní Nitrozpyt na všechny své přátele, aby zjistil, jak moc kdo trénoval. Pasivní Nitrozpyt dokázal zachytit jen aktuální myšlenky člověka, na kterého se Nitrozpytec zaměřil a podle síly a čistoty aktuálních myšlenek Harry zjistil, jak na tom jeho přátelé jsou. Zdálo se, že Draco trénoval a měl někoho na pomoc, protože bylo obtížné něco zachytit. U ostatních takový problém neměl, teda až na Rona, u kterého nedokázal zachytit vůbec nic, jakoby na nic nemyslel. Harryho to překvapilo, on tohle dokázal až po nějaké době. Ron by to mohl dokázat, kdyby za necelé dva měsíce dokázal ovládnout Nitrobranu na Mistrovskou úroveň, což za dva měsíce bylo nemožné a ve škole jasně viděl, že pro Magii mysli nemá Ron moc velké nadání a očekával, že bude jeden z těch pomalejších.

„Jsem rád, že jste všichni přes prázdniny věnovali potřebný čas meditacím a zdokonalováním se v Nitrobraně. Počítám s tím, že do Vánoc všichni z vás dokážou ovládnout Nitrobranu na Mistrovskou nebo téměř Mistrovskou úroveň," prohlásil Harry a viděl, jak paní Malfoyová překvapeně zamrkala.

„Tak mladí a již tak pokročilá Magie mysli u vás všech?" optala se se zájmem.

„Ve věku není problém, spíše v motivaci a správném postupu. Mnoho lidí nemá vůbec čas se něčemu takovému věnovat a buď nejsou dostatečně motivovaní, nebo sami sebe podcení a raději se uchýlí k jiným způsobům, než učení se Nitrobraně. Navíc nikdo z našeho studijního kroužku nechce, aby nám jistý ředitel četl myšlenky bez našeho vědomí," odpověděl Harry a Lucius se zasmál.

„Ano, tomu říkám dostatečná motivace. Co Brumbál neví, to pro své záměry nevyužije," prohlásil Lucius a Harry přikývnul, že naprosto souhlasí.

„Nehledě na to, že nás Harry letos začne učit jak se stát Zvěromágy," prohlásil Draco a Harry zase přikývnul.

„Není třeba být zaregistrovaný na Ministerstvu kouzel, pokud se chcete stát Zvěromágy?" ujišťovala se Narcisa.

„Plnoletý kouzelník nebo čarodějka jsou povinni se zaregistrovat na Ministerstvu kouzel pokud dosáhnou úspěšné přeměny ve zvíře a získají tak titul Zvěromága," odrecitoval Harry zpaměti nejdůležitější bod ze zákona o registrování se. „Nikdo na Ministerstvu kouzel neočekával, že by někdo mladší sedmnácti let dokázal dokončit úplnou přeměnu, proto kohokoliv mohu bez problému učit a to vše v rámci zákona. Navíc Naila bude pomáhat a čím více jich dokáže do konce tohoto školního roku získat svou zvířecí podobu a úspěšně se přeměnit, získá body navíc a bude o něco blíže ke svému Mistrovskému titulu z přeměňování," vysvětlil Harry.

„Jak tohle můžeš vědět?" zajímala se Ginny a bylo vidět, že se optala na něco, co zajímalo i Narcisu a Luciuse.

„Je veřejně známo, že mým dědou je Alastor Moody a ačkoliv stále chodím do školy, již několik let držím titul Bystrozora ve výcviku. Díky speciálním podmínkám mého výcviku jsem podstoupil dvě dlouhodobé mise v zahraničí, jednu u nás, dvě úspěšná zatknutí menších zlodějíčků na Příčné ulici během svátků a také jsem se zúčastnil protiútoku na skupinku menších černokněžníků a několik upírů. Díky svému postavení jsem se musel zaregistrovat jako Zvěromág, proto znám celý zákon a mnoho jiných důležitých i nedůležitých zákonů," odpověděl Harry a všem ukázal svůj Bystrozorský odznak.

„Pokud to chápu, vaše pole působnosti je po celém světě a nemusíte se zajímat o to, že byste zasáhnul do pravomocí jiné země?" zajímal se hned Lucius.

„Vesměs ano, nicméně většina afrických zemí by mě jako autoritu neuznala, stejně jako některé země Střední a Jižní Ameriky."

„Takže v zemích Evropy a Asie není problém pro vás zasáhnout?" ujišťoval se Lucius a Harry pouze přikývnul.

„Výborně, Draco, proč neukážeš svým přátelům herní místnost nebo nejdete ještě ven? Pane Pottere, následujte mě prosím do mé pracovny, rád bych s vámi něco probral," prohlásil Lucius a Draco všechny vybídnul, aby jej následovali. Harry zase následoval Luciuse a byl velice zvědav, co po něm Lucius mohl asi tak chtít.


	2. Návrat do Bradavic

**2. Návrat do Bradavic**

Harry si s ostatními zabrali poslední dvě kupé posledního vagónu a než se usadili, Harry obě kupé propojil a jedny dveře zadělal pomocí volných sedaček, přičemž další sedačka přišla na k oknům, ve středu dvojitého kupé byl oválný stůl. Všichni se pohodlně usadili a zbývalo i několik volných míst.

„Tohle byl dobrý nápad, aspoň se nemusíme dělit, kdo s kým bude sedět a můžeme tu být všichni pohromadě," usmála se Susan na Harryho, který ji úsměv vrátil a mírně přikývnul.

Minulý týden uplynul jako voda, nebylo se čemu divit, když se u Draca sešli všichni a jak Draco doufal, stačilo nechat program na Fredovi s Georgem a celý týden se vůbec nenudili.

„Jste všichni připraveni začít s učením se Zvěromagie?" optala se jich Naila, která seděla vedle Harryho. Harry měl ruku kolem jejího pasu a svou hlavu měl opřenou o její rameno.

„Já bych věnoval první měsíc zopakováním si toho, co se naučili během minulého roku s tím, že si znovu zvykneme na školní režim. Během té doby ještě o něco všichni pokročí s Nitrobranou a od října bychom začali se Zvěromagií," prohlásil Harry.

„Až tak pozdě? Já doufal, že začneme hned, jak se dostaneme do školy," stěžoval si hned Ron.

„Nikdo nezačne dříve nebo později, než všichni ostatní. Abych mohla eventuálně později říci, že jsem vám pomáhala stát se Zvěromágy a získat za to nějaké body navíc, musím to oznámit McGonagallové, která dohlíží na můj postup v získání Mistrovského titulu," odpověděla Naila. Byl to jen jeden z důvodů, proč trénink začínal až po měsíci školy. Harry jí prozradil několik částí rozhovoru mezi ním a Luciusem Malfoyem.

_!Vzpomínka!_

_Harry následoval Luciuse do kanceláře, kde se oba usadili a chvíli seděli bez jediného slova, než každému Lucius nalil sklenku whisky. Tím dal Harrymu jasně najevo, že ho pokládá za sobě rovného a nehledí na jeho věk._

„_Během těchto prázdnin bylo na Malfoy Manor celkem rušno. Někteří staří přátele se rozhodli zajít na kus řeči, nehledě na jednu Ministerskou prohlídku vedenou Arthurem Weasleym. Až později jsem se dozvěděl, že popud pro onu prohlídku dal samotný Brumbál, takže se domnívám, že něco z mého domu chtěl pro sebe. Netuším, jestli onu věc získal nebo ne, ale z mé sbírky předmětů zmizel velice nebezpečný deník," začal Lucius._

„_Co to bylo za deník?" optal se hned Harry._

„_Onen deník mi byl svěřen samotným Pánem Zla se slovy, že jej ochrání před případnou smrtí a jeho použití je velice jednoduché. Kdyby Pán Zla zmizel, měl jsem onen deník podstrčit nevinnému studentovi v Bradavicích. Pán Zla poznamenal něco v tom smyslu, že je stejně třeba dokončit práci, kterou on v Bradavicích nestihnul. Mluvil něco o tajné místnosti vybudované jeho předkem. Domnívám se, že mluvil o Komnatě Tajemství a Zmijozelově netvoru, který v ní má spočívat," odpověděl Lucius a Harry se zamračil._

„_Četl jsem v Historii Bradavic, že Zmijozel měl údajně vybudovat nějakou Tajemnou komnatu, je to ta samá místnost?"_

„_Jistě, nicméně jen málo lidí vědělo její pravý význam a nikdo z nich již není mezi živými__.__ Ani Pán Zla podle mě nezná všechno, k čemu Komnata Tajemství sloužila. O Zmijozelových komnatách se zmiňoval jeden z mých předků v rodinné kronice, kterou samozřejmě mohou číst jen členové daného rodu, proto o tom vím více, než většina živých kouzelníků a čarodějek."_

„_Aby mohl Voldemort přežít zničení svého těla jakožto přízrak, musel stvořit viteál. Žádnému černokněžníkovi se v celé historii této nejčernější magie nepovedlo vytvořit více jak jeden viteál. Všechno naznačuje k tomu, že onen deník je viteálem, který stvořil již na škole, když zabil nějakou dívku, pokud počítám dobře, někdy tak před padesáti lety," prohlásil Harry a v mysli si zopakovával všechny informace, které o Voldemortovi věděl z nejrůznějších zdrojů._

„_Kdybych byl Pánem Zla, rozhodně bych stvořil více těchto viteálů, ať už je to cokoliv," řekl Lucius._

„_To by bylo logické, že ano? Tom Raddle byl velice nadějný student, jeho známky byly nejlepší za několik desítek let, rozhodně mohl konkurovat Brumbálovi ve školních letech. Nicméně nikdo nepřežil stvoření druhého viteálu, což je schránka pro polovinu duše, která poutá druhou polovinu duše ke sféře živých. Ne, pokud Voldemort neprovedl nějaký rituál vlastního navržení, má pouze jediný viteál a to musí být onen deník, který záhadně zmizel," prohlásil Harry._

„_Když jsem dostal deník do opatrovnictví, ve stejnou chvíli Bellatrix do opatrovnictví dostala pendant Salazara Zmijozela. Také vím, že Severus zase pro pomoc s lektvary dostal kalich Helgy z Mrzimoru. Pokud získal něco dalšího od zbývajících dvou Zakladatelů Bradavic, již nevím," přidal Lucius další část informací._

„_To je divné, proč by nechával někoho cizího ukrývat jeho rodinný artefakt, který jej přímo spojoval se Zmijozelem, kterého si Voldemort tolik vážil?" položil si Harry důležitou otázku, ale ani jeden z nich neznal odpověď._

„_Bojím se, že pokud deník padl do špatných rukou, nebude letos v Bradavicích bezpečno," řekl po chvíli Lucius._

„_Vzpomínám si, že jsem během pobytu v Egyptě navštívil Chrám Hadů, který byl Zmijozelovi vystavěn na počest něčeho, co dokázal. Bylo to v době stavby Bradavic. Kněz říkal něco o tom, že Zmijozel měl zastavit nějakého baziliška od řádění v Údolí Králů nebo někde jinde, nevzpomínám si přesně," povzdechnul si Harry a Lucius na něj šokovaně pohlédnul._

„_Mohl by ten bazilišek být netvor, kterého Zmijozel do školy propašoval? Vím, že mnoho kouzelníků i ředitelů Bradavic Komnatu Tajemství hledalo, ale Zmijozel i Pán Zla měli schopnost Hadího jazyka. Po celá staletí se věří, že Hadí jazyk je čistě dědičnou schopností Zmijozelova rodu. Komnata Tajemství může být prostě skryta všem, kteří tuhle schopnost nemají," navrhoval Lucius._

„_Ano, to je možné, spíše velice pravděpodobné. Nyní jen zůstávají dvě otázky. Kdo a proč?"_

„_Nevím, ale mohu poskytnou celý seznam hostů za poslední dva měsíce a označit všechny Smrtijedy a jejich postavení k Pánovi Zla," odpověděl Lucius._

„_To by určitě pomohlo. Během následujícího týdne bych rád prohlédnul celé sídlo a jeho ochrany, jestli bych nezjistil, kudy by sem potenciální zloděj mohl vniknout. Teda, pokud vám to nebude vadit a umožníte mi přístup k ochranám a bariérám kolem domu."_

„_Velice rád, zítra ráno bude vše připravené. Přeji příjemnou noc, pane Pottere a děkuji za pomoc," usmál se Lucius._

„_Stačí, když mě budete oslovovat křestním jménem," řekl Harry, kterého již trochu děsilo, jak mu Lucius vykal._

„_V tom případě jsem Lucius," řekl a stvrdili to podáním si pravaček._

„_Tak tedy dobrou noc i tobě, Luciusi," odpověděl Harry a odešel z pracovny, kde zanechal hlavu rodu Malfoyů s převážně dobrým pocitem._

_!Konec vzpomínky!_

Během toho týdne stráveného na Malfoy Manor, Harry zkoumal různé teorie toho, kdo by mohl být potencionální zloděj a jak svého činu dosáhnul. On osobně by se do sídla přemístil a s pomocí dědového magického oka by zjistil umístění všech tajných místností, jenže to by udělal on a ne někdo jiný. Navíc většina návštěvníků již na Malfoy Manor byla v minulosti a dobře jej také znala. O tajné místnosti věděl nicméně jen zlomek lidí, Theodor Nott starší a Severus Snape byli jediní, kteří se na Malfoy Manor ukázali a o místnosti věděli. Harry také zjistil, že společně se Snapeem byl na Malfoy Manor ještě někdo, o kom Lucius nevěděl. Harry se snažil odhalit magický podpis dotyčného, ale bylo vidět, že zloděj věděl, co dělal. Děda ho naučil několik stopovacích kouzel, která také použil, ale potvrdil jen to, že jejich neznámá postava navštívila tajnou místnost a pak z ní zmizela bez jakékoliv další stopy. Bariéry proti přemístění i přenášedlům nebyly vůbec porušeny ani jinak deaktivovány a znovu aktivovány. Bylo to divné, někdo měl způsob, jak se bez problému přemisťovat bez toho, aby to ochrany kolem sídla zjistily. I on, když se astrálně přemístil, zanechal za sebou magickou stopu.

„Kdo si myslíte, že bude novým učitelem Obrany proti černé magii? Lockhart na Příčné prohlašoval, že letos nás bude učit on, ale po tom, co ho tady Harry tak veřejně zničil, pochybuji, že se v Bradavicích ukáže," ptal se Draco a ušklíbnul se, když si vzpomněl, jak Harry s Lockhartem před tiskem i fanoušky doslova vymetl podlahu knihkupectví.

„Nevím, ale dokud nás učí Harry, není potřeba se spoléhat na nějaké schopné nebo neschopné profesory," řekla Dafné.

„Harry je nejlepší a slíbil, že mě také bude učit," usmívala se Astoria a Harry se rozesmál.

„Jistě, že tě budu učit, když to budeš potřebovat, stejně jako Ginny s Lunou, pokud budou chtít," prohlásil a Ginny nesměle přikyvovala. Luna si na druhou stranu Harryho pečlivě prohlédnula, než nakonec přikývnula.

„Vy tři budete mít výhodu v tom, že každý z nás tu již zná vše, co je vás potřeba naučit, takže se budete moci obrátit na kohokoliv z nás, když budete mít s něčím problém," dodal a podíval se ven z okna, kde se Skotská krajina pomalu nořila do roucha noci a Měsíčního svitu.

„Pojďme si něco zahrát, máme ještě něco přes hodinku, než budeme v Bradavicích," usmál se na osazenstvo jejich dvojitého kupé. Dvojčata hned vytáhnula karty a tak se pustili do Řachavého Petra.

Celá skupinka počkala, až se vlak vyprázdní, než vystoupili i oni. Nechtěli se mačkat mezi ostatními studenty. Naila odvedla Astorii, Ginny a Lunu k ostatním prvňáčkům, kde je ujistila, že se uvidí po zařazování, takže není důvod se ničeho bát.

Harry s ostatními se rozdělili na dvě skupinky a usadili se do kočárů, které je měly dopravit ke škole.

„Zajímalo by mě, co ty kočáry táhne," prohlásil Ron a mnoho dalších přikývnulo.

„Vy jste ještě nikoho neviděli zemřít, že? Kdyby ano, tak byste viděli Testrály. Velice užiteční tvorové pokud jde o cestování, protože tě dopraví přesně tam, kam se potřebuješ dostat," vysvětloval Harry.

„Je to asi osobní otázka, ale kdy jsi viděl někoho umřít?" optala se Susan. Harry si všimnul, že po očku sleduje Testrály a prohlíží si je.

„Pamatuji si na onu noc, kdy mi Voldemort zabil rodiče. S Nitrobranou jsem byl schopen si prohlédnout vzpomínky, které jsem si nikdy nepamatoval nebo neuvědomil, že je stále mám. Problém je, že nevím, jestli tu vzpomínku mám brát za šťastnou nebo smutnou. Na jedné straně vidím, jak Voldemort zavraždil mojí matku, ale na druhé straně je to jediná vzpomínka, kde jí vidím a slyším její hlas," odpověděl Harry tiše a zahleděl se do dálky. Nikdo se jej už na nic neptal a zbytek cesty proběhl zcela v tichosti.

„Protivo, okamžitě toho nech nebo na tebe zavolám Krvavého Barona," slyšeli již z dálky přísný hlas profesorky McGonagallové. Když vešli do Vstupní síně, Protiva létal u stropu a házel dolů na přicházející studenty balónky napuštěné vodou a inkoustem. Jeden z balónků si to mířil přímo na Harryho skupinku přátel, když Harry tasil hůlku a balónek poslal zpátky na Protivu. Nicméně u toho neskončil, protože balónek kouzlem zvětšil a očaroval tak, aby pohltil Protivu a zabránil mu v uniknutí.

„Tady ho máte, paní profesorko. Věřím, že další problémy již dělat nebude," ušklíbnul se Harry.

„Děkuji, pane Pottere. Myslím, že to bude dvacet bodů Nebelvíru," usmála se na ně a zamířila s lapeným Protivou směrem do sklepení, bezpochyby najít Krvavého Barona.

„To bylo geniální, to nás musíš pak naučit," prohlašoval Ron.

„Uvidíme," odpověděl Harry a kývnul na ty, kteří se museli jít usadit k jinému kolejnímu stolu.

Čekali půl hodiny, než ve Velké síni byli všichni usazeni a připraveni k zahájení Zařazování. McGonagallová nahlédnula do síně, kde Brumbál přikývnul a ona zase zmizela. O chviličku později se velké dveře otevřely dokořán a McGonagallová za sebou vedla něco kolem čtyřiceti studentů.

_Za časů, kdy mne ušili, _

_už je to tisíc let, _

_žili tu čtyři mágové, _

_jež doposud zná svět. _

_Udatný Godrik Nebelvír, _

_jenž cestou svou vždy šel, _

_a z temných blat a močálů _

_zchytralý Zmijozel. _

_Pak z Havraspáru Rowena, _

_zrozená v lůně hor, _

_a krásná Helga z údolí, _

_kde leží Mrzimor. _

_Spojil je sen a smělý plán _

_a v Bradavicích, v touze _

_vychovat svoje nástupce, _

_zřídili školu kouzel. _

_Každý z těch čtyř tam ovšem měl _

_svou vlastní kolej čárů, _

_neb u těch, jež si vyvolil, _

_si jiných cenil darů. _

_Nebelvír nejvíc ze všeho _

_vždy hledal statečnost, _

_a v Havraspáru chytrost zas _

_bývala první ctnost. _

_V Mrzimoru víc vážilo, _

_jak se kdo práce zhostí, _

_a moci chtivý Zmijozel _

_si cenil ctižádosti. _

_Pokavaď byli na živu, _

_každý si vedl svou: _

_ale co pak, až jedenkrát _

_už tady nebudou? _

_Zas vyřešil to Nebelvír: _

_tak padla volba na mě, _

_a nadali mě moudrostí, _

_abych vybíral za ně. _

_Naraz si mě až po uši, _

_abych tvou duši spatřil: _

_Já, jenž se nikdy nemýlím, _

_ti řeknu, kam teď patříš!_

_(Píseň Moudrého klobouku z knihy Harry Potter a Tajemná Komnata)_

Velkou síní se rozléhal potlesk pro Moudrý klobouk a jakmile utichnul, profesorka McGonagallová rozbalila pergamen se jmény nových studentů.

„Greengrassová, Astorie," zvolala první jméno a všichni s očekáváním očekávali, kam ji klobouk zařadí.

„ZMIJOZEL!" vykřikl Moudrý klobouk a Zmijozelští tleskali, stejně jako všichni ostatní lidé z Harryho kroužku, za což si vysloužili překvapené a někdy i nepřátelské pohledy. Zařazování pokračovalo a Harry pouze čekal na dvě jména, ostatní ho moc nezajímali.

„Lovergoodová, Luna," ozvala se profesorka a Harry zbystřil. Věděl, že Luna je jiná. Na Malfoy Manor třem dívkám vysvětloval základy Nitrobrany a otestoval, jestli mají silnou přirozenou obranu. Astoria měla základy naučené z domu a Ginny musela začít úplně od začátku, ale Luna byla úplně něco jiného. Její mysl byla tak unikátní, že hádal, že ani Mistr Nitrozpytu by nebyl o nic chytřejší. Po jediném pokusu byl zmatený a musel si vzít lektvar proti migréně.

„HAVRASPÁR!" vykřikl klobouk a Harry si všimnul, že u Havraspárského stolu mnoho lidí netleská. Věděl, že Lunin otec je vydavatelem Jinotaje, ale nečekal takové chladné přijetí.

„Mám takoví pocit, že Havraspár Lunu mezi sebe nepřijme a díky její odlišnosti si jí budou dobírat," řekl Harry tiše Naile.

„Když budu moci, dám na ní pozor. Kdyby mezi námi byl někdo z Havraspáru, nebylo by to tak těžké," odpověděla Naila taktéž šeptem.

„Weasleyová, Ginny," ozvala se profesorka a všichni u Nebelvírského stolu zpozorněli. Nebylo pochyb, že se Ginny dostane do Nebelvíru, nebo si to aspoň všichni mysleli.

„ZMIJOZEL!" vykřikl Moudrý klobouk a tleskat se opovažovalo jen několik jedinců ve Velké síni. Ginny si toho nijak nevšímala a sedla si hned vedle Astorie, se kterou se objali.

„Zdá se, že ty dvě od sebe v budoucnu nic nerozdělí," ušklíbnul se Harry.

„To je neslýchané, každý Weasley byl vždy v Nebelvíru," rozčiloval se Ron na celé kolo.

„A já měl pocit, že Molly Prewettová vystudovala jakožto Zmijozelská studentka. Všechny ženy z rodu Prewettů byly zařazeny do Zmijozelu a muži zase Nebelvíru. Nechápu, jak nemůžeš znát vlastní historii," rýpnul si do Rona Draco.

„Tomu nevěřím, oba naši rodiče byli v Nebelvíru a až se tohle dozví, odvezou si Ginny zpátky domů," prohlašoval Ron.

„Tři z nás jsou ze Zmijozelu a nikdy sis nestěžoval. Nebuď pokrytec a podívej se, jak je šťastná. Ginny s Astorií jsou již teďka nerozlučná dvojka. Je vás šest a ona je jediná dívka. Domnívám se, že celou tu dobu potřebovala aspoň jednu sestru, aby na vás šest nebyla sama," řekl Harry a totálně ignoroval Brumbálovu řeč a jakmile se před nimi objevilo jídlo, pustil se do něj, neboť měl pořádný hlad.

Když hostina skončila, do Velké síně vstoupil Zlatoslav Lockhart s širokých úsměvem na tváři.

„Ach, dovolte mi vám všem představit nového profesora Obrany proti černé magii, Zlatoslava Lockharta," prohlásil Brumbál a Harry byl rád, že jídlo i s talíři ze stolů zmizelo, protože se svou hlavou třísknul o stůl.

„I po tom, co jsem toho idiota zničil na Příčné, má nervy se tu ukázat?" optal se Harry jen tak a neočekával jakoukoliv odpověď.

„Jestli i nadále budeš pomlouvat a urážet našeho profesora, nahlásím tě profesorce McGonagallové a když ani to nepomůže, půjdu přímo za ředitelem Brumbálem," pustila se do něj Hermiona.

„A já myslel, že jsi inteligentní, Grangerová. I když jsi nebyla v první desítce nejlepších studentů," ušklíbnul se Draco.

„A to má znamenat jako co? To, že jste všichni podváděli, neznamená že podvádíme i my ostatní," vyjela Hermiona na Draca zase.

„Mě urážet nebudeš, ty mudlovská šmejdko. Mě osočovat z podvádění nebudeš, je ti to jasné? Ještě něco takového vypusť z té své huby a zničím tě. Řekni to ještě jednou a postarám se, aby můj otec zničil i tvé rodiče," vyhrožoval Draco Hermioně s hůlkou v ruce.

„Copak, nedokážeš přijmout pravdu, že bys bez podvádění neměl výsledky, kterých jsi dosáhnul?" rýpala Hermiona dál. V další chvíli Hermiona odlétnula od stolu a narazila do zdi Velké síně s bolestným výkřikem. Nicméně to nebyl Draco, kdo na ní zaútočil, ale Harry, který v další chvíli stál před Hermionou. Chytil ji pod krkem, tak aby jí neškrtil, ale zase tak, aby jí dokázal zvednout do vzduchu s tím, že ji přimáčknul ke stěně.

„Už jednou jsem tě varoval Grangerová. Ještě jednou nazvi mě nebo někoho z mých přátel podvodníky a v Bradavicích si skončila. Stále nechápeš zvyky ani historii našeho světa a myslíš si, že můžeš každému říkat, co smí a nesmí. Měla by ses probudit, protože ani profesoři, kterým lozíš do prdele, ti nepomůžou," řekl Harry chladně a chtěl pokračovat, ale za ruku ho chytil Ron.

„Nech ji být, jdou sem učitelé včele s Brumbálem," prohlásil Ron a Harry Hermionu pustil na zem.

„Ještě jsme neskončili, Grangerová," prohlásil Harry a otočil se směrem k přicházejícímu Brumbálovi.

„Co to má znamenat, pane Pottere?" optal se Brumbál nebezpečným hlasem.

„To vás vůbec nemusí zajímat, řediteli Brumbále. Tohle je záležitost mezi Nejvíce Vznešeným a Starodávným rodem Potterů a touhle otravnou mudlovskou šmejdkou," prohlásil Harry a většina učitelů i studentů na něj šokovaně hleděla.

„Pane Pottere, odečítám vám padesát bodů za napadení a veřejné urážení slečny Grangerové. O délce a podobě školního trestu si promluvíme u mě v kanceláři, kam mě budete následovat," prohlásil Brumbál.

„Vy jste hluchý stejně jako senilní, _řediteli_ Brumbále? Tenhle spor je mezi mnou, jakožto budoucí hlavou rodu Potterů a _Grangerovou_. I kdybych ji na místě zabil, nemáte žádnou pravomoc do našeho sporu zasahovat, takže vám navrhuji, abyste okamžitě změnil své plány, nebo by se Školní radě mohlo zdát, že již nadále nejste vhodný kandidát na plnění funkce ředitele téhle školy," prohlásil Harry a profesorka McGonagallová šokovaně létala pohledem z něj na ředitele a zpátky.

„Obávám se, že moje stanovisko zůstává, pane Pottere a upozorňuji vás, že vyhrožování neberu na lehkou váhu. Také si dovolím podotknout, že již mnoho lidí se mě snažilo sesadit z mých funkcí, zatím neúspěšně," usmíval se Brumbál.

„Taky se není čemu divit, když jste ředitelem tohoto ústavu, máte pod sebou Starostolec, většina lidí z Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků jsou vaši dlužníci a Ministr Popletal za vámi běhá s každým problémem jako malé dítě. Nicméně _já_ si dovolím podotknout, že žádný diktátor nesedí na svém trůně věčně," prohlásil Harry.

„Takhle s ředitelem Brumbálem mluvit nebudete, pane Pottere. Odečítám vám dalších padesát bodu a máte měsíc školního trestu s panem Filchem," prohlásila profesorka McGonagallová.

„Jak si přejete, madam Brumbálová, ups omlouvám se, profesorko McGonagallová," odpověděl si Harry, otočil se k profesorům zády a se svými přáteli opustil Velkou síň.

„Myslím, že máme první tři oběti našich vtípků," prohlásil Draco a dvojčata se ušklíbnula.

„Nechte to na nás..."

„My máme dost nápadů v zásobě..."

„Ani jeden z nich nebude tušit..."

„Co je zasáhnulo," dokončil Fred s Georgem společně a šklebili se od ucha k uchu.

„Dobrá, nechám to na vás. Vaše nové krycí jméno bude Rudé Lišky," odpověděl Harry a začal přemýšlet, jak Brumbála totálně a veřejně zesměšnit. Také ho napadlo, že když jsou v Bradavicích jenom jako jediná skupina vtípkařů, nemají žádnou konkurenci. Fred s Georgem se k nim přidali, protože on byl synem jednoho ze čtyř Pobertů. A ačkoliv stále plánoval udržet celou skupinku jako nové Poberty, Rudé Lišky budou přínosem v šíření chaosu.

Všichni se vydali do svých pokojů, kde si vybalili potřebné věci a chystali se k spánku, jen Harry zůstal trochu pozadu a odchytnul si Freda s Georgem.

„Mám pro vás dva návrh. Chci, abyste začali dělat vtípky i samostatně a pod jménem Rudých Lišek. Nicméně se o tom nebudete nikomu zmiňovat a i nadále budeme všichni společně provádět vtípky ve jméně Pobertů. Rozhodnul jsem se, že uměle vytvoříme konkurenci," ušklíbnul se Harry a Fred s Georgem se na sebe chvíli dívali, než se usmáli a zároveň přikývnuli.

„Můžeš s námi počítat," prohlásili společně a vydali se do své ložnice.

Blaise s Theodorem se společně bavili o tom, co to Harryho napadlo, když takhle veřejně napadl Grangerovou. Harry nikdy nenapadl nikoho bez důvodu a oba zajímalo, co tím důvodem mohlo být. Měli štěstí, že oni dva byli ve vlastní ložnici, tak jak bylo ve Zmijozelu zvykem být na pokoji sám nebo s někým ve dvojici.

„Vidím, že ještě nespíte," ozval se Harry ze stínu jejich pokoje a oba sebou polekaně škubnuli.

„Jak ses sem dostal?" zajímal se Blaise.

„Musíš nás takhle strašit?" vyjel na Harryho Theo. Harry se rozesmál a vyčaroval kolem nich bariéru proti odposlechu.

„Mám pro vás dva nabídku. Grangerová si myslí, že nás všechny může osočovat z podvádění u zkoušek a Brumbál s McGonagallovou se postavili proti mě. Chci tu rozpoutat chaos. Fred s Georgem začnou pracovat i samostatně a jejich nová krycí jména jsou Rudé Lišky," vysvětloval Harry.

„Co potřebuješ od nás?" optal se Blaise se zájmem v hlase.

„Řekněme, že Poberti a Rudé Lišky nejsou dostatečnou silou a asistence Stříbrných Kober by přišla vhod," mrknul na oba chlapce a Theo se ušklíbnul.

„To jméno se mi líbí," prohlásil.

„Mám pocit, že s námi dvěma můžeš počítat. Přidá se k nám ještě někdo, nebo Stříbrné Kobry budeme pouze my dva?" optal se Blaise.

„Pouze vy dva, ale nikomu neříkejte, kdo jste, neboť jako celek budeme stále Poberti. Zahrajeme si takovou hru na schovávanou," mrknul na ně a přemístil se pryč.

Harry nikdy v Mrzimorské společenské místnosti nebyl, proto nevěděl, kam se přemístit, ale rozhodnul se využít pomoci domácích skřítků. Napsal dva vzkazy na kousky pergamenu a nechal domácí skřítky, aby je pro něj doručili. O pět minut později do jejich klubovny dorazily osoby, které potřeboval.

„Harry, cos potřeboval tak nutného, že jsme se musely vyplížit z naší věže a riskovat školní trest?" optala se hned Susan.

„Hannah, Susan, dneska jsme byli osočeni z podvádění u zkoušek a Brumbál s McGonagallovou se postavili za Grangerovou. Rozhodl jsem se rozpoutat na škole chaos. Jako Poberti na to nestačíme, nicméně se nám rozhodli pomoci Rudé Lišky a Stříbrné Kobry. Přidáte se k naší hře a přijmete jméno Obsidiánových Dračic?" optal se Harry s úsměvem a Hannah se Susan se na sebe podívaly a on viděl, jak se jim oběma nebezpečně zablesknulo v očích.

„Můžeš s námi počítat," odpověděla Hannah.

„Děkuji a přeji úspěšný let, Obsidiánové Dračice," mrknul na ně a přemístil se pryč.

Harry věděl, že jestli vynechá Dafné, pěkně si to od ní schytá, proto se znovu přemístil do Zmijozelské koleje, tentokrát do ložnice Dafné, kterou s nikým nesdílela.

„Máš to tu hezky vyzdobené," prohlásil Harry a usadil se do křesla u malého stolku. Dafné se v rychlosti otočila a vypálila po Harrym první kouzlo, které ji přišlo na jazyk.

„A dokonce ses i zlepšila a máš dobré reflexi," rozesmál se Harry a Dafné se zakryla peřinou, neboť byla pouze v noční košilce.

„Co tu děláš?" optala se ho podezřívavě.

„Nemusíš se bát, že bych viděl něco, co jsem ještě neviděl. Polovinu prázdnin jsem strávil s Nailou v jedné posteli," ušklíbnul se Harry a Dafné byla ráda, že byla tma, protože se pěkně začervenala.

„Nicméně ti řeknu to, co jsem dneska řekl už několika lidem. Grangerová nás obvinila z podvádění u zkoušek a když jsem se jí chystal potrestat, Brumbál s McGonagallovou se postavili za ní. Rozhodnul jsem se rozpoutat chaos a všem třem udělat ze života peklo. My, jakožto Poberti se účastníme na sto procent, nicméně se tu objevily další skupiny, které se k nám přidají. Rudé Lišky, Stříbrné Kobry a Obsidiánové Dračice by zajímalo, jestli se k nim přidají Smaragdové Sfingy ve složení sester Greengrassových a Ginny Weasleyové," prohlásil Harry.

„Takže ačkoliv jsme Poberti, rozhodl ses nás ještě rozdělit do menších skupinek a vytvořit dojem, že je nás daleko více. Velice chytré, Lorde Merline," usmála se Dafné.

„Dalo by se to tak říci, má Lady," odpověděl Harry.

„Dobrá, zítra ráno si s Astorií i Ginny promluvím a uvidíme, co dokážeme. Přidá se k nám ještě někdo?" zajímala se Dafné.

„Uvidíme, má Lady, uvidíme," zašeptal Harry a přemístil se k Naile do komnat, které na hradě měla.


	3. Pouhý začátek

**3. Pouhý začátek**

Harry strávil celou noc s Nailou u ní v komnatách, než se ráno přemístil zpátky do své ložnice, kde se umyl a obléknul připravený na první školní den. Neboť byla středa, nedělal si starosti s dlouhým týdnem, který by je čekal, kdyby se učili již od pondělí.

„Kde jsi byl celou noc?" optal se Ron.

„Musel jsem si něco zařídit a pak jsem spal někde jinde," odpověděl Harry s úsměvem. Nehodlal říkat, že spal u Naily, nevěděl, jestli u nich v místnosti nejsou nějaká odposlouchávací kouzla.

„Většinu času jsem ale strávil plánováním v klubovně. Rozhodl jsem se, že ji trochu vylepším, až bude čas."

„Co máš na mysli?" zajímal se hned Draco.

„Přemýšlel jsem nad rozšířením místnosti, udělali bychom si takovou vlastní společenskou místnost se zabezpečenou knihovnou, pohodlnými křesly, stolky i krbem," odpověděl Harry.

„Tak s tím já problém mít nebudu, aspoň budeme moci trávit více času s ostatními. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že to řeknu, ale vadí mi, když jsme takhle rozdělení a izolovaní od ostatních," prohlásil Draco a Harry se usmál.

„Tak s tím něco uděláme, ale až po vyučování. Nyní sebou hoďte, ať stihneme snídani, musíme ještě vyfasovat rozvrh hodin," řekl Harry a vydal se do společenské místnosti Nebelvíru, kde již čekali Fred s Georgem.

„Máte něco nachystaného?" optal se jich.

„Jistě, že máme," usmál se Fred.

„Nejsme Rudé Lišky pro nic za nic," dodal George šeptem.

„Výborně, včera večer se k nám ještě přidaly Stříbrné Kobry, Obsidiánové Dračice a Smaragdové Sfingy," prozradil jim Harry a oba se na něj překvapeně povídali.

„V tom případě pojďme, ať můžeme začít," řekli oba zároveň a ve stejnou chvíli ze schodů sešli Ron s Dracem, kteří se k nim hned přidali. Všech pět jich zamířilo do Velké síně. Cestou se jim každý vyhýbal a mnoho studentů si Harryho prohlíželo způsobem, který jasně dával najevo, že nevědí, co si o něm mají myslet.

„Zdá se, že včerejší vystoupení proti nám obrátilo mnoho studentů a zbytek o nás pochybuje," řekl Draco, který všechny ty pohledy postřehl.

„Vskutku," odvětil Harry, ale nic si z těch pohledů nedělal.

Jakmile vešli do Velké síně, Harry pohledem vyhledal zbytek jejich skupinky a všichni mu přikývnuli a podle jejich pohledu poznal, že jsou připraveni to spustit. S úsměvem zasednul k Nebelvírskému stolu a do misky si vzal míchaná vajíčka se slaninou a opečeným toastem.

Profesorka McGonagallová jim všem jednotlivě rozdávala rozvrhy hodin a zastavila se u Harryho, aby se na něj přísně podíval.

„U školníka Filche se budete hlásit každý večer od sedmi do devíti až do konce září," prohlásila a předala mu rozvrh hodin.

„Když to říkáte, paní profesorko," odvětil Harry bez jakéhokoliv zájmu a dál pokračoval v jídle. McGonagallová se na něj ještě chvíli dívala, ale pak pokračovala dál.

Všichni byli v polovině snídaně, když zpoza profesorského stolu do vzduchu vzlétlo několik ohňostrojových raket a u stropu síně vybouchnulo v podobě dvou rudých lišek.

_Dlouho tu již klid panuje,  
ale od této chvíle chaos nastane.  
S pozdravem,  
Rudé Lišky._

Objevil se rudý nápis, jakmile se obě lišky rozplynuly. Učitelé nevěděli, co si o tom myslet, ale v další chvíli se většina Velké síně rozesmála a ukazovala si na Brumbála. Ten seděl na svém místě za profesorským stolem a byl totálně holohlavý a chyběl mu i bílý plnovous. Když se na něj profesorka McGonagallová otočila, aby zjistila, čemu se studenti smějí, s výkřikem vyskočila ze židle, jak se Brumbála lekla.

„Ať se okamžitě přizná ten, kdo je za tohle zodpovědný," vykřikla na celou Velkou síň, ale v tu chvíli se začala měnit i ona. Během chvilky vypadala jako stará ježibaba, které chyběla polovina zubů a druhá polovina byla černá jako uhlí. Také nevábně zaváněla na několik metrů. Když chtěla promluvit, z úst ji vylétl smaragdový dým, který se zformoval do textu.

_Smaragdové Sfingy všechny zdraví,  
do cesty se nám nepleťte,  
náš chaos nic totiž nezastaví._

Harry se i s ostatními na celé kolo rozesmál. Byl zvědav, co se stane dalšího a dlouho nemusel čekat, protože Lockhart se rozkřičel na celé kolo zděšením. Jeho dokonalá tvář byla nyní plná vrásek, puchýřů a nechutně obrovských beďarů. Jeho dokonalé vlasy byly nyní mastné a neupravené, místo drahého oblečení na sobě měl oškubané a obnošené hadry. Nad Lockhartem se vznášel černý text se žlutou září v pozadí každého písmene.

_V polospánku jsme dřímaly,  
když jsme své poklady hlídaly.  
Nyní je chaos rozpoután,  
a každý podvodník bude potrestán._

_Obsidiánové Dračice_

Hermiona vypadala potěšeně i rozzuřeně zároveň. Obsidiánové Dračice slibovali potrestat podvodníky, ale místo toho si udělali srandu z profesora Lockharta. Chtěla se ozvat, ale místo vlastního hlasu ji z úst vyšel paví výkřik. Než se nadála, byla celá obrostlá pavím peřím.

_Tohle je pouze začátek,  
chaos se bude šířit dál a dál,  
již to nejde vzít nazpátek._

_Stříbrné Kobry_

Celá Velká síň se smála a Harry si všimnul, že i Snape se šklebí při pohledu na McGonagallovou, Brumbála i Lockharta. Jak Stříbrné Kobry napsaly, tohle byl pouze začátek, protože Harry všem ve Velké síni změnil barvu vlasů na barvy duhy. Jednoduchý rozpustný prášek a dva velice nápomocní domácí skřítci. Nemusel se ani moc snažit a vytvořil ohnivý nápis nad profesorským stolem.

_Poberti jsou velice potěšeni,  
že vtípky již nepraktikují sami.  
Chaos a zmatek nechť zavládnou,  
My jsme silou nezkrotnou!_

_VIVA LA CAOS!_

Po posledním nápise spočinuly pohledy všech profesorů na Harrym, který se stejně jako všichni studenti, smál na celé kolo.

Snape nevěděl, jak se zachovat. Od svých školních let Poberty nesnášel za to, co mu udělali, ale na druhou stranu to byl dobrý pocit sledovat trpět ty, kteří si to zasloužili. Lockharta nemohl vystát, nafoukaný páv to byl. To ho přivedlo ke Grangerové, kterou opovrhoval. Nikdy mu nevadilo, když byl někdo inteligentní, ne, on si přál mít všechny své studenty inteligentní a nadané v Lektvarech, ale Grangerová byla díky své inteligenci arogantní a myslela si o sobě, že je lepší, než všichni ostatní. Od včerejšího večera přemýšlel, jak nepozorovaně dát Nebelvíru sto bodů, které Potter ztratil, když se pokusil Grangerovou uzemnit a ukázat jí, kam patří. Musel se ušklíbnout při vzpomínce, jak Potter nazval McGonagallovou madam Brumbálovou. Když si na to vzpomněl včera večer v soukromí, musel se rozesmát. Bylo to dlouho, co se takhle rozesmál čistě z hlouby duše. Navíc dnešní holohlavý Brumbál bylo něco, co si pěkně uloží do myslánky a kdykoliv se bude potřebovat zasmát, znovu si tuhle vzpomínku prohlédne.

Nicméně zbytek profesorů, teda až na profesora Kratiknota, to tak necítil. Každý z nich věděl jasně, kdo jsou Poberti a každý si myslel, že jim nebude trvat dlouho a přijdou i na to, kdo jsou zbývající vtípkaři.

Albus Brumbál nebyl vůbec potěšen. Měl pocit, že za celím tímto chaosem stojí Potter. Kdysi si myslel, že tvrdý výcvik u Alastora z chlapce udělá poslušnou a oddanou figurku pro jeho plány, ale zmýlil se. Harry Potter byl samostatný, bystrý, inteligentní, velice nadaný a hlavně mocný. Brumbál dokázal poznat, jakou kdo vládne mocí a již minulý rok pochopil, že Harry Potter bude daleko mocnější, než se jemu kdy mohlo zdát. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že je reinkarnací samotného Merlina. Měl pro toho chlapce mnohé plány, stejně jako pro celý kouzelnický svět, ale nyní je bude muset pozměnit. Díky Ronaldovi zjistil o Harrym hodně věcí, aby pochopil, že ho nikdy nebude moci ovládat, jak to má ve zvyku s normálními lidmi. Ne, Harry Potter je příliš mocný a oblíbený, aby v budoucnu ohrozil jeho plány i jej samotného. Stejně jako kdysi naložil s Tomem, který odmítnul spolupracovat, naloží i s Harrym. Ostatně Albus Brumbál se řídil jedním hlavním pravidlem, kdo nestojí při mě a neposlouchá, co se mu rozkáže, ten stojí proti mě a je ho nutné zničit.

Když usedl ve své kanceláři za stůl, otevřel skrytý šuplík a na stůl před sebe položil černý deník. Zavolal si svého osobního domácího skřítka a deníku mu předal.

„Dej to mezi učebnice a knihy některé z dívek prvního ročníku. Pak se vrať ke své práci," rozkázal Brumbál přísně a domácí skřítek beze slova zmizel i s deníkem.

„Teď už jen počkám, až Tom udělá první krok a společně s ním zničím i Harryho. Nikdo se mi nebude stavět do cesty," rozesmál se Brumbál, než se ponořil do své mysli, kde začal plánovat, jak pomalu, ale jistě zničit své nepřátele a získat na svou stranu všechny, které potřeboval. Byl neskutečně rád, když minulý rok zničil Kámen Mudrců, Flamel neměl ani dostatečnou zásobu elixíru, aby vytvořil další kámen a takto mu již nebude stát v cestě, neboť ačkoliv nebyl Flamel silnější po magické stránce, mohl jej zničit pouhými vědomostmi, které za svých šest století nastřádal. Brumbál byl ale trpělivý, on nepotřeboval Kámen Mudrců nebo viteál, jako mnoho Temných Lordů, ne, on měl lepší způsob pro obelstění smrti.

Jakmile nastal čas pro zahájení vyučování, všichni se odebrali do svých učeben, kde zasedli do lavic a čekali na profesory. Harryho první dvě hodiny ve středu byla Obrana proti černé magii.

Lockhart se do hodiny dostavil o půl hodiny později a vypadal zase zcela normálně. Na všechny se usmíval jako Měsíček na hnoji a mnoho dívek v jejich ročníku zasněně vzdychalo.

„U samotné královny Mab, jak to s tímhle idiotem vydržíme celý rok?" optal se Harry Draca s Ronem. Theo, Blaise a Dafné seděli hned v lavici za nimi stejně jako Draco s Ronem, i oni zakroutili hlavami, protože totálně nevěděli, co si o tom myslet.

„Vítejte. Vítejte na hodině Obrany proti černé magii. Jmenuji se Zlatoslav Lockhart, několikanásobný držitel ocenění o nejzářivější úsměv deníku Týdeník čarodějek a držitel Merlinova řádu Třetí třídy. Nicméně dost o mě, pojďme si napsat jednoduchý test, který zjistí, kolik si toho pamatujete z mých knih," řekl a každému rozdal seznam otázek.

„Co je to za otázky? Jaká je oblíbená barva Zlatoslava Lockharta? Jaká je jeho tajná touha? Jaký byl podle vás dosud jeho největší počin? Kdy má Zlatoslav Lockhart narozeniny a co by pro něj byl dokonalý dárek? Si ze mě děláte prdel, ne?" divil se Draco, když přečetl pár otázek.

„Myslím, že na to musíme ve stylu Pobertů," ušklíbnul se Harry. „Oblíbená barva? Odlesk vlastních zubů. Tajná touha? Hmm, co takhle ukrást další hrdinské činy a napsat o nich knihy. Jeho největší počin? Naučil se kouzlo Obliviate. Kdy má narozeniny a dokonalý dárek? Je mi to jedno a pěstí mezi oči," mumlal si pro sebe, jak psal odpovědi a ostatní Poberti měli co dělat, aby se nerozesmáli na celé kolo. Všichni se pustili do testu po Harryho vzoru a během chviličky si pro Lockharta vymysleli nejšílenější odpovědi, jaké mohli.

Když si Lockhart testy vybral, několik namátkově vytáhnul a začal nahlas číst odpovědi.

„Hmm, málokdo z vás si pamatuje, že má oblíbená barva je světle fialová, ačkoliv odlesk vlastních zubů taky není špatná odpověď," prohlásil a Harry podruhé za dva dny třísknul hlavou o stůl.

„Pane Malfoyi, ujišťují vás, že má tajná touha není mít harém mladých chlapečků, vůbec nechápu, jak vás to mohlo napadnout," prohlašoval Lockhart a zadíval se na Draca.

„Já nejsem ten, koho vyhodili z Ministerstva kouzel za útok na jednoroční dítě, pane profesore a to prý nebyla jediná stížnost tohoto druhu," šklebil se Draco.

„Nesmysl mladý muži. Pane Pottere, nikomu jsem žádné hrdinské činy neukradl a nenapsal o nich knihy. Vidím, že jste si mé knihy vůbec nepřečetl, takže to bude T za dnešní test, stejně jako pan Malfoy, Weasley, Nott, Zabini a slečna Greengrassová. Slečna Grangerová má jako jediná V, kde ji najdu?" zajímal se hned Lockhart a Hermiona nadskakovala na své židličce nadšením. Její přeměna do páva nevydržela dlouho, ale Theo s Blaisem již plánovali daleko propracovanější vtípek.

„Draco, Theo, Dafné, napište ještě dneska svým otcům a dědovi, že by se to chtělo zbavit Lockharta a pokud jim bude stát Brumbál v cestě, ať na toho zmetka najdou veškerou špínu a já ho před všemi zatknu," prohlásil Harry, když Lockhart dál předčítal otázky a správné odpovědi.

„Teď, když jsme si ujasnili správné odpovědi tohoto malého testu, přejdeme k výuce. Obrňte se, protože právě poznáte to, čeho se bojíte ze všeho nejvíce," prohlásil Lockhart.

„Vy pro nás máte bubáka nebo dokonce mozkomora, pane profesore?" optala se Dafné.

„Jistě, že ne. Hleďte," řekl a strhnul látku, která překrývala velkou klec s rarachy.

„Rarachové?" rozesmál se Seamus a Dean se k němu přidal.

„Jen se smějte, ale uvidíme, jak si s nimi poradíte," řekl Lockhart a otevřel klec. Rarachy nemusel nikdo pobízet, tahle stvoření byla neposedná a zákeřná. Netrvalo to ani půl minuty a ve třídě nastal zmatek. Šestice Pobertů sledovala, jak rarachové poletují po třídě, trhají Lockhartovy knihy, ničí jeho obrazy a dokonce jak mu i ukradli hůlku, když se pokusil o nějaké neznámé kouzlo.

„Patetické," prohlásil Draco. Harry zpozoroval, jak se Grangerová snaží o plošné kouzlo pro zpomalení veškerého pohybu. Svou hůlkou pod stolem provedl protikouzlo a s potěšením sledoval, jak Grangerová zuří, když se jí to kouzlo nepovedlo na první pokus. Rarachové si uvědomili hrozbu a všichni se na ní vrhli, takže během chviličky měli další hůlku ve svém držení.

„Theo, udělej mi laskavost a otevři dveře na chodbu," řekl Harry a Theo mávnul hůlkou směrem ke dveřím. V další chvíli Harry hvízdnul a všichni rarachové se postavili do dvou řad na jeho lavici. Harry k hlavnímu z nich natáhnul ruku jako pozdrav a rarach ho chytil za ukazováček. Harry mírně potřásl rukou a s úšklebkem kývnul směrem k otevřeným dveřím na chodbu před učebnou. Raraši hned pochopili a rozlétli se působit chaos na chodbách školy.

„Mám takoví pocit, že dneska bude velice příjemný den," prohlásil, popadl batoh s učebnicemi a pomůckami pro dnešní den a vydal se z učebny pryč.

Šestice studentů se před učebnou zastavila, aby si poslechla chaos, který se začal šířit školou.

„Tohle si odpykáte!" křičela po nich Hermiona.

„Neviň mě za neschopnost Zlatoslava Lockharta. Kromě vymazávání vzpomínek neumí nic jiného, nemá ani dostatečnou kvalifikaci učit, natož učit Obranu proti černé magii v Bradavicích," prohlásil Harry a s ostatními zamířili k učebně Kouzelných formulí. Když zazvonilo na přestávku, z učebny formulí se vyhrnul první ročník Zmijozelu a Havraspáru.

„Ahoj, Emrysi. Dej si pozor na bílého čmeláka, jeho plán pro tvé zničení započal," prohlásila Luna zasněně a mnozí se na ní dívali, jestli se nezbláznila, ale Harry se na ni mile usmál.

„Děkuji za tvé varování, vznešená Mae," odpověděl a mírně se Luně poklonil.

„Bylo mi potěšením, Emrysi," řekla zasněným hlasem a odtančila chodbou pryč.

„Tak to bylo divné, vím, že se s ní bavíš, ale ona je doopravdy divná," prohlásil Ron.

„Řekl bych, že spíše žije v jiném světě než mi ostatní," konstatoval Draco, ale Harry nad tím se smíchem mávnul rukou.

„Pojďte dovnitř a usaďte se na svá místa," přivítal je profesor Kratiknot.

„Lorde Merline, ty víš, proč se Luna tak podivně chová," zašeptala se mu ucha Dafné a nebyla to otázka.

„Jistě, že vím, Lady Morgano, nebo sis nevšimnula toho, že je jenom napůl člověk? Ona vidí tvory, které nikdo z nás vidět nedokáže, neboť ona je napůl tvorem magie. Pokud se nepletu, je dědičkou samotné královny Mab. Navíc rod Lovergoodů je všeobecně znám jako rod Roweny z Havraspáru," odpověděl Harry nazpátek také šeptem.

„Proč mi říkáš Morgano?" podivila se Dafné.

„Vše pochopíš na své třinácté narozeniny, má Lady, do té doby se tím netrap," mrknul na ní a pak se již věnoval výkladu profesora Kratiknota, který se první dvojhodinovku věnoval opakování učiva předešlého ročníku.

Po formulích měli ještě hodinu Bylinkářství. Ve středu měli jen pět hodin během dne, ale v noci je od desíti do dvanácti čekala dvojhodinovka Astronomie, samozřejmě Harry měl ještě školní trest od sedmi do devíti, při kterém pomáhal Filchovi ručně čistit nepoužívané přístěnky na košťata a plno různého harampádí. Filch mu slíbil, že během měsíce pěkně vyleští každé brnění na hradě.

Čtvrtek nebyl nijak vzrušující, jen v Přeměňování na něj byla profesorka McGonagallová velice přísná a snažila se ho pokárat i za tu nejmenší chybu. Překvapení pro Harryho přišlo pátečního dne, když měli poslední dvě hodiny Lektvarů.

„Pane Pottere, zůstaňte prosím po hodině," požádal ho profesor Snape, když si všichni uklízeli své pracovní stoly.

„Přál jsem si mě vidět, pane profesore?" optal se Harry po tom, co zazvonilo a všichni jeho spolužáci opustili učebnu Lektvarů.

„Vaše vystoupení při úterní hostině nemůžu veřejně podpořit ani se s ním ztotožnit, protože jakožto profesor v Bradavicích bych měl být nestranný, nicméně vám mohu pomoci s vašim školním trestem. Domluvil jsem se s Filchem, že si vás převezmu na starost. Vím, že jste z Lektvarů jeden z nejlepších a Draco vám dluží za svůj loňský výkon při ročníkové práci.

Dalších čtrnáct dní mi budete každý večer pomáhat s přípravou lektvarů pro naši ošetřovnu a nemocnici Sv. Munga. Pokud budu s vaší prácí spokojen, budu vás z trestů pouštět dříve a pokud vás nikdo neuvidí ani nechytí, dosvědčím vám, že jste v onu dobu byl u mě v laboratoři a pracoval na lektvarech. Je samozřejmě jasné, že tohle celé zůstane mezi námi," vysvětlil Snape a Harry se nestačil divit. Podpora od profesora Snapea byla to poslední, co by v Bradavicích čekal.

„Chápu a děkuji, Mistře Severusi Snapee," poklonil se Harry a opustil učebnu Lektvarů s mírným vítězným úsměvem na tváři. Snape pouze pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou, bylo to již několik let, když ho někdo oslovil jeho právoplatným titulem, který získal z Lektvarů, Obrany proti černé magii a Duelů.

Sobotního rána se Harry probudil u Naily v posteli. Zvyknul si na tělesné teplo někoho dalšího a když musel spát sám, noc mu pak připadala podivně chladná a prázdná.

„Jak ses vyspal?" optala se ho Naila.

„Výtečně, ostatně jako vždy, když spím vedle tebe," odpověděl Harry.

„To jsem ráda. Brumbál kuje nějaké pikle proti tobě a McGonagallová je stále naštvaná, ale nevím jestli na tebe nebo na sebe," řekla Naila.

„Luna mě před Brumbálem varovala, že již započal se svým plánem na mé zničení a něco mi říká, že krádež na Malfoy Manor s tím přímo souvisí," povzdechnul si Harry.

„Zatím se tím netrap. Víš, že Brumbál něco chystá a budeš připraven. Ale teď se pojď nasnídat. Domácí skřítci mi nosí jídlo sem, když se neukážu ve Velké síni," usmála se na něj.

„Jak poroučíš, má Lady," prohlásil Harry a obléknul se do županu, který měl vedle postele složený. V klidu společně posnídali, než se vydali do sprchy a pak do jejich klubové místnosti, do které se hodlal Harry dnes pustit a upravit jí tak, jak potřeboval.

Na oběd již oba dva zamířili do Velké síně. Celá jejich skupinka již seděla u Mrzimorského stolu, tak k nim zamířili a sedli si vedle nich.

„Harry, děda mi odepsal, že se přes Brumbála k Lockhartovi nedostanou, ale že sežene veškeré důkazy potřebné k jeho zatčení, až to bude třeba," oznámil mu hned Theo.

„Mě otec napsal to samé," řekl Draco.

„Mě otec poslal vše, co dokázal v těchto pár dnech na Lockharta sehnat. Donesu to pak do naší klubovny," usmála se na Harryho Dafné.

„Výborně, celé dopoledne jsme s Nailou klubovnu upravovali a věřím, že se vám bude líbit," prohlásil Harry.

„Už se nemůžu dočkat, až nás začneš učit. Lockhart je totální idiot. V hodinách neděláme nic kromě toho, že ho sledujeme, jak předvádí scénky ze svých knih," ozvala se Ginny, ale hned svůj pohled sklopila, protože se začervenala jako rajče, když se na ní Draco usmál.

„Hleďme copak to tu máme. Skupinka odpadlíků a největších nul na škole," rozesmála se Pansy. Za ní jako ochranka stáli Crabbe a Goyle.

„Co potřebuješ, Parkinsonová?" optal se Theo.

„Od tebe nic, Notte. Jen jsem přišla Dracovi oznámit, že můj otec našel smlouvu mezi našimi rody a jen co bude manželská smlouva předána Luciusi Malfoyovi, budeme právoplatně zasnoubeni. Je ti doufám jasné, co se od té chvíle od tebe očekává," usmála se Pansy sladce na Draca, který měl na tváři výraz naprostého zděšení.

„Ne, tohle otec nikdy nedovolí. Vím o co tobě i tvé rodině jde. Od začátku jste šli po našem zlatu a politické moci, ale slibuji ti, že nic z toho se nestane," prohlásil Draco.

„Snít můžeš jak chceš, Drakoušku, ale nakonec budeš můj," rozesmála se Pansy, ale dlouho se nesmála. Za bolestného výkřiku ji z nosu začali lozit netopýři, kteří létali kolem její hlavy a trhali jí tolik vlasů, kolik dokázali.

„Zmizni dřív, než se ti něco stane," prohlásila Ginny nebezpečně a Harry pocítil velikost její magie. Byl překvapený, protože ani jeden z bratrů Weasleyovích nebyl tak mocný ve stejném věku.

„Sedmá dcera sedmé ženy v rodě, obdarována nezměrnou magií při svém zrodě," zamumlal si Harry sám pro sebe, ale Dafné a Naila, které seděly vedle něj, ho slyšely.

„Co jsi tím myslel?" optal se Naila.

„Ginny bude po magické stránce mocnější, než kterýkoliv z jejích bratrů," odpověděl a dál se věnoval svému obědu. Po očku sledoval dění u stolu, přičemž zachytil obdivný pohled, který Draco posílal Ginny.

_Zdá se, že si Draco našel budoucí partnerku a lépe si vybrat nemohl. Ještě by tu byla Dafné, která po probuzení bude také mocná. Jen doufám, že se minulost nebude opakovat a Guinevra Artuše nezradí._ Pomyslel si Harry.

Po obědě je Harry všechny zavedl do jejich nové nebo spíše nově upravené klubovny. Nově tam byl přidělaný krb, ve kterém krásně plápolal oheň. Také plno křesílek a stolečků bylo nově vyčarováno, stejně jako knihovna přes polovinu stěny, která byla plná kopií Harryho knih. Jedny otevřené dveře vedly do soubojové místnosti a další do místnosti, kde byl jeden velký pracovní stůl s kotlíkem a menší skříň s trochou ingrediencí, ale mnoho jich chybělo. Harry při vstupu každého z nich očaroval, takže mohli do místnosti vstoupit, ale nikdo jiný kromě nich se tam dostat nemohl. Tím zajistil, že jim tam nikdo nebude čmuchat nebo je špehovat. Také všechny kopie očaroval tak, že když se jich dotkne někdo, kdo neměl, nic se mu v nich neobjevilo, pouze prázdné stránky. Jejich soubojová místnost i laboratoř byla střežená heslem, takže i kdyby se někdo do jejich klubovny dostal, bylo by to tak všechno, co by dokázal.

„Dobrá, všichni se pohodlně usaďte a věnujte se Nitrobraně. Luno, Ginny, Astorie, pojďte sem ke mě, já vám vysvětlím, co je to Nitrobrana a ukážu vám, jak správně meditovat," rozkázal Harry a všechny tři dívky po pozorně poslouchali, jak je naváděl správným směrem k správné meditaci a pak jim vysvětlil, jak dosáhnou Nitrobrany a v čem všem jím to pomůže.

Po dvou hodinkách cvičení ukončil a všem řekl, že je čas se pustit do domácích úkolů. Všechny tři dívky zapadly velice rychle do kolektivu. Dafné s Dracem pomáhali Ginny s Astorií a Susan s Hannah si vzali na starosti Lunu. Když dokončili všechny úkoly, pustili se do procvičování kouzel a zde již všem třem dívkám asistovala Naila.

Neděle proběhnula podobným stylem, jen se občas nějaká část klubu ztratila někde na hradě a když se vrátili na klubovnu, všichni měli vítězoslavné výrazy na tváři.

Harry si během obou dnů pročítal vše, co mu Sir Greengrass na Lockharta poslal a dával dohromady solidní důkazy, pomoci kterých ho hodlal dostat do Azkabanu. Navíc pobaveně vždy sledoval, když učitelé pobíhali po škole a řešili jeden vtípek za druhým, nehledě na to, že Protiva se spřáhnul s rarachy a společně prohání Filche z jedné strany hradu na druhou.

Brumbál nemohl dělat nic jiného, než sedět na svém trůně ve Velké síni a sledovat, jak jeho školu zaplavil chaos. Mohl vyhrožovat jak mohl, nikdo se k vtípkům nepřiznal a s každou výzvou vtípků ještě přibývalo.

Následující týden školy nebyl ničím složitý, všichni z klubu již byli připraveni na to, co je čeká a body se do jejich kolejních hodin jen hrnuly, stejně jako několik prvních nejlepších známek za odevzdané eseje.

Harryho školní trest se Snapeem byl odpočinkem i tréninkem. Harry to nemohl nazvat trestem, protože se za tu dobu strávenou po večerech naučil plno nových věcí. Na konci celého trestu si ho Snape ještě chvilku nechal u sebe a nabídnul mu hrnek čaje.

„Jste velmi schopný a věřím, že byste to mohl dotáhnout na Lektvarového Mistra, pane Pottere," řekl Snape po chvilce ticha.

„Ačkoliv je to jeden z mých oblíbených předmětů a vaření lektvarů mě uklidňuje, nemyslím si, že by v tom ležela má budoucnost, pane profesore", odpověděl Harry uctivě.

„Možná, ale z toho, co jsem vypozoroval, byste byl skvělým profesorem, ne jak ten idiot Lockhart. Zaslechnul jsem, že proti němu sbíráte důkazy, abyste se ho mohl zatknout," řekl Snape a Harry mírně přikývnul a čekal, co dalšího z jeho profesora vypadne.

„Znám muže, který vyprávěl, jak se setkal a bojoval s vlkodlakem, přesně jak to Lockhart popisuje ve své knize. Když jsem se to dozvěděl, navštívil jsem ho, ale on ani jeho přátelé si na nic takového nepamatují."

„Takže je to pravda. Sir Greengrass měl podezření, že Lockhart všechny své skutky ukradl jiným lidem, kterým pak vymazal vzpomínky. Mohl byste mi dát jméno toho muže? Pouze tenhle případ by mi stačil, abych prosadil Lockhartův výslech pod Veritasérem. Pokud by se prokázalo, že všech sedm knih napsal na úkor někoho jiného a všem vymazal vzpomínky, skončil by na několik let v Azkabanu," prohlašoval hned Harry nadšeně.

„Tady máte jeho jméno i adresu. Nicméně je slušné, když se ohlásíte dopředu, než k někomu vpadnete do domu. Dávejte si pozor, pane Pottere. Ředitel Brumbál poslední dobou hledá jedinou záminku, aby omezil vaše pravomoce a to nejen ve škole," dodal Snape a propustil Harryho pohybem ruky.

Harry byl nadšený, nešlo to tak rychle, jak předpokládal, že půjde, ale on dokázal být trpělivý. Od Sira Notta i Sira Zabiniho mu přišly další důkazy proti Lockhartovi, některé byly stejné, ale od každého získal něco nového a čím déle na tomhle případu pracoval, tím více špíny na Lockharta dokázal najít.

„Už jsi našel ten deník? Je konec měsíce a slíbil si všem, že je začneš učit Zvěromagii. Každý z nich se na to už nedočkavostí třese," optala se Naila, když si Harry lehnul k ní do postele.

„Nenašel a to jsem se dostal do všech společenských místností. Nebylo jednoduché prohledat zavazadla všech lidí na škole, ale deník Luciusova popisu jsem u nikoho neviděl. Stále je možnost, že tu není, nebo ho někdo měl u sebe, když jsem jim prohledával kufry," odpověděl a Naila ho letmo políbila.

„Tak si s tím nedělej velké starosti. Pokud je ten deník v Bradavicích, dříve nebo později se objeví a v tu chvíli budeš mít s čím pracovat," uklidňovala jej a znovu jej políbila. Ani jednomu z nich nezáleželo na věkovém rozdílu a jenom po jejím boku dokázal Harry na malou chvíli zapomenout na všechny problémy. Ani jeden z nich si nicméně nevšimnul průhledné postavy, která je celou dobu pozorovala.


	4. Zvěromagie a důkazy

**4. Zvěromagie a důkazy**

„Dobrá, všichni se věnujte nějakou chvíli meditaci, než si s Nailou všechno potřebné připravíme," prohlásil Harry na jedné ze schůzek jejich kroužku. Byl to měsíc, co již byli ve škole a nyní musel dodržet svůj slib, že je všechny začne učit Zvěromagii. Naila donesla několik knih o všech možných zvířatech, jejich stavbě, vlastnostem i schopnostem.

„Dobrá, mám pro vás pár způsobů, jak můžete zjistit svou podobu Zvěromága. Každý má svou výhodu, ale také nevýhodu a nejlepší je jejich kombinace. Většina kouzelníků a čarodějek dokáže zjistit svou zvířecí podobu díky Patronovu zaklínadlu, nicméně Patronovo zaklínadlo je ovlivněno emocemi a nemusí se jeho podoba shodovat s podobou vaší zvířecí formy. Dalším způsobem je lektvar, který vám během spánku přivodí zvěromágský sen, kde se vám odhalí vaše podoba, nicméně tento sen vám ukáže pouze jedinou podobu. Patronovo zaklínadlo vám dokáže ukázat několik podob, pokud je máte možnost získat. Třetím způsobem je pokročit v meditaci na další úroveň a uvést sám sebe do transu, kde se v hloubi své mysli nebo duše setkáte se svým zvířecím protějškem," vysvětlovala Naila.

„Jak obtížné je to Patronovo zaklínadlo?" zajímal se Theo.

„Devadesát procent dospělých ho nedokáže použít. Ani většina Bystrozorů v Anglii jej nedokáže použít a to nás mají chránit před Mozkomory, kdyby náhodou uniknuli z Azkabanu," odpověděl Harry a všichni překvapeně zamrkali.

„A jak to máme zvládnout my, když to nedokážou ani dospělý a vytrénovaní kouzelníci?" rozčiloval se Ron. Harry jen protočil oči, protože ať už s Ronem bylo cokoliv, již od prázdnin byl kvůli něčemu podrážděný a choval se nepříjemně proti všem, se kterými přišel do styku. Bylo také divné, že Ron tajně za jejich zády prosazoval Brumbálovy názory a staral se o to, aby Harry a jeho přátele nezískali ještě větší podporu z řad studentů. V tom mu pomáhala i Hermiona, která ať už je urážela jakkoliv, nikdy nebyla ze strany profesorů potrestána. Harry s ostatními o tom neměl jediné zdání, jen Harry občas zaslechl šepot a nějaké fámy, kterým nevěnoval žádnou pozornost.

„Patronovo zaklínadlo jsem dokázal úspěšně seslat již před několika lety, takže věřím, že je tu jiný důvod, než magická síla, která sice pomůže, ale celé kouzlo je založené na pozitivních emocích. V každé učebnici najdete, že k jeho úspěšnému seslání musíte mít šťastnou vzpomínku, nicméně přítomnost Mozkomora vám v tom zabrání a samotný Mozkomor vám všechny šťastné vzpomínky vysaje. Abyste úspěšně vyvolali svého Patrona, musíte se nechat prostoupit pozitivními emocemi, jako jsou štěstí a láska. Vzpomínka je pouhý zdroj těchto pocitů, city jsou ale důležité pro Patronovo zaklínadlo," vysvětloval Harry dál.

„Dají se i jiná kouzla ovlivnit city, aby byla mocnější?" zajímala se hned Dafné.

„U většiny kouzel to nejsou city, ale síla vůle, co ovlivňuje kouzlo, ale kouzla se dají ovlivnit i magickou mocí kouzelníka a silou mysli. Každý kouzelník dosáhne jiné maximální magické moci, proč je tomu tak se neví, alespoň u nás ne. Síla mysli určuje, do jakých detailů se výsledek kouzla dostane. Třeba při přeměňování, když chcete z plochého dřevěného prkna vytvořit dřevěnou postavičku, síla mysli určí, do jakých detailů dokážete zajít a přeměnu provézt. Síla vůle je zase vaše odhodlání a vůle dané kouzlo použít. Když jste v ohrožení a záleží na každém dalším kouzle váš život, nebo když někoho chráníte, vaše vůle přežít nebo někoho ochránit se zvýší, proto jsou vaše kouzla i mocnější. Nicméně tohle všechno by se mělo učit v prvních hodinách na každé škole, než se začne s prvním kouzlením.

Jako příklad uvedu naši oblíbenou slečnu Grangerovou. Je to mudlorozená čarodějka a než dorazila do Bradavic, měla nazpaměť naučené všechny učebnice prvního ročníku. Chce nám všem dokázat, že je nejlepší a právem sem patří, proto dokáže každé kouzlo použít na první pokus, protože její síla vůle ji to dovoluje. Protože nejspíš odmalička studuje, její mysl musí být velice organizovaná, což znamená, že její mysl je silnější, než u mnoha jiných studentů. Nicméně ji schází magická moc, aby se vyrovnala většině z nás, ale také není nějaká chudinka, se kterou každý jen tak zamává. Stále má více magické moci, než většina našeho ročníku," vysvětlil a každý na něj hleděl jako tele na nová vrata.

„Chceš říci, že je Grangerová silnější než někteří z nás?" ujišťoval se hned Blaise a Harry se rozesmál.

„Ne, všichni v tomhle kroužku jsou mocnější než ona, protože jsem vás všechny donutil projít tréninkem na rozšíření magické moci, stejně jako jsem posílil vaše těla, mysl i duši. Lunu, Ginny a Astorii to čeká letos, ale všechny tři se nyní Hermioně vyrovnají. Dovolím si hádat, že Ginny s Lunou a Dafné budou jedny z nejsilnějších čarodějek naší generace," prohlásil Harry.

„Hádám, že se stejně ani jedna z nich nevyrovná mě a nám ostatním," prohlašoval Ron povýšeně a Harry se rozesmál na celé kolo a Luna se také zasněně zasmála. „Čemu se smějete?" vyjel na něj hned Ron.

„Promiň, Rone, ale ani jedné z nich se nikdy nevyrovnáš. Ginny bude mít více magické moci, než kterýkoliv z tvých bratrů. Snad by se jí dokázali vyrovnat Fred s Georgem, kteří sdílí unikátní pouto a jejich magie je kompatibilní takovým způsobem, že jejich kombinovaná kouzla budou velice mocná. Ale dost diskuse o tom, kdo jak bude mocný. Mám tu pro vás všechny Zvěromágský lektvar, který si vezmete dneska večer před spaním. Ale pamatujte na to, že Zvěromágský sen vám ukáže pouze jedinou podobu a nikoliv všechny, pokud na to máte schopnosti," upozorňoval je Harry znovu.

„Tady jsem připravila všechny dostupné knihy i encyklopedie, které vám pomohou v průzkumu zvířete, o kterém se vám bude zdát. Než se pustíte do začátků přeměn, musíte mít svou zvířecí podobu podrobně nastudovanou, aby nedošlo k nějakým problémům," oznámila jim Naila.

„Po zbytek dnešní schůzky se budeme věnovat Patronovu zaklínadlu," prohlásil Harry a dal se do dalšího vysvětlování všeho, co o tomhle kouzle věděl. Na konci toho dne každý dokázal vyvolat aspoň mlžný štít, co bylo daleko více, než mohla říci většina dospělých kouzelníků a čarodějek.

„Kdy jdeš navštívit toho muže ve Švýcarsku?" optala se Naila a Harry vyčaroval hodiny, aby věděl, kolik je hodin.

„Za necelé dvě hodinky. Mám štěstí, že ten chlápek mluví Anglicky i Francouzsky. Když mi na něj Snape dal kontakt, zapomněl jsem se optat, v jakém jazyce mu mám napsat, tak jsem mu napsal asi v pěti Evropských jazycích," zasmál se Harry a Naila se k němu přidala.

„Hlavně se teple obleč, v tuhle roční dobu tam bude pořádná zima. Stále mi chybí teplo Egypta a ani v Japonsku není tak děsné počasí, jako tady na ostrovech," řekla Naila a Harry ukázal na židli, kde měl přehozené oblečení.

„Doopravdy nechceš jít se mnou? Mohli bychom se tam někde stavit na pozdní večeři?" ptal se Harry a mírně se usmíval.

„Promiň, ale víš, že nemůžu. Musím začít psát tu práci pro McGonagallovou a chci se do toho pustit, dokud to mám v hlavě, abych na nic nezapomněla," odpověděla a Harry viděl, že by ráda šla, ale nemohla.

„Tak nic, aspoň se tam porozhlédnu a snad ti něco donesu," usmál se na ní a ponořil se do meditace, přičemž Naila se odebrala k pracovnímu stolu, kde se dala do sepisování všeho, co potřebovala. Byla tak zabraná do práce, že si ani nevšimnula, když se Harry obléknul a přemístil se pryč.

Harry se objevil na vlakovém nádraží nedaleko malinkaté vesničky. Na jedné straně se tyčil prudký svah místní hory a na druhé straně vesničku svíral hustý les pokrytý sněhem. Harry se zimou otřásl, než začala fungovat ohřívací kouzla na jeho oblečení i boty. Přehodil si přes hlavu kapuci a vydal se do vesničky, kde jej v místním hostinci měl očekávat muž, se kterým si domluvil schůzku. Rychle se stmívalo a s tmou přicházela i řádná zima a vítr se sněhem. Do hostince s názvem, který nedokázal přeložit, se dostal během deseti minut. Za tu malou chvíli se vítr zvýšil a do hostince vešel obalený sněhem a kdokoliv by si jej mohl splést se sněhulákem.

„Dobrý večer," pozdravil všechny přítomné. Kromě barmana tu bylo i mnoho vesničanů, předpokládal, že se tu každý večer sešli všichni obyvatelé, aby spolu strávili nějaký čas po dalším dnu.

„Dobrý večer, vy budete pan Evans, že?" ozval se muž ve středních letech se světle hnědými vlasy, ve kterých již bylo i pár šedin. Na tváři měl dlouhou jizvu, které se táhla od jeho spánku až k bradě a neboť jizva byla jasně vidět, Harry hned věděl, že byla prokletá nebo způsobená magickým tvorem. Všechny ostatní jizvy se daly magicky odstranit bez větších problémů. Jeho oči byly hnědé, nicméně Harry zahlédnul občasnou jantarovou záři, která byla tlumená, ale stále tam byla. Muž před ním nebyl vlkodlak, ale s jedním na sto procent přišel do styku a získal tím nějaké schopnosti. Rozhodně nevypadal na člověka, se kterým by si kdokoliv něco dobrovolně začal a měl stále aspoň trochu rozumu.

„Ano, jmenuji se James Evans a jsem Bystrozorem ve výcviku s Mezinárodním působením. Mohu hádat, že vy jste Albert Khonen," prohlásil Harry a muž mu ukázal, ať se posadí.

„Nejste příliš mladý na to, abyste byl Bystrozorem, mladíku?" optala se postarší žena od vedlejšího stolu.

„Možná ano, možná ne, Madam, ale můj děda mě učí magii od mých pěti let, a ačkoliv se mé magické jádro stále zvětšuje a dalších několik let bude, vyrovnám se i mnohým dospělým kouzelníkům," odpověděl Harry a všem ukázal svou vládu nad čtyřmi živly.

„Dneska se v evropských zemích taková věc příliš nevidí," prohlásil Albert a Harry se ušklíbnul.

„Jak jsem již vysvětlil v dopisu, který jsem vám poslal, rád bych vás otestoval na paměťová kouzla a jejich magickou stopu. Jsem na stopě jednomu podvodníkovi, který napsal několik knih, ve kterých tvrdí, že všechno vykonal on sám, nicméně je to naprostý idiot a jedinou jeho silnou stránkou jsou paměťová kouzla," prohlásil Harry a Albert se zachmuřil.

„Nechápu, co tímhle chcete dokázat, ale pobavte mě, pravdou je, že se tu u nás dlouhé roky nic nestalo," odpověděl a Harry okamžitě tasil hůlku.

„Použiju několik diagnostických kouzel přímo na vaší mysl společně s pasivním Nitrozpytem, ale nemusíte se obávat, do vašich soukromých vzpomínek zasahovat nebudu, pasivní Nitrozpyt použiji pouze jako usměrnění diagnostických kouzel do míst, kde jsou vaše vzpomínky blokované nebo zcela chybí," oznámil mu Harry a dal se do čarování. Netrvalo to ani minutu a narazil na oblast Albertovy mysli, kde našel zablokované myšlenky. Normální diagnostická kouzla by to nikdy nezjistila a samotný Nitrozpyt také ne. Díky spolupráci obou způsobů byl Harry schopen zablokované vzpomínky najít a sílu kouzla, jeho provedení i jeho magickou stopu řádně prozkoumat.

„Pěkně mazaný parchant. Nejenže jsou vaše vzpomínky zablokovány téměř nedetekovatelným způsobem, celé je to ještě zakryté nejspíše velice podobnými vzpomínkami z předešlých let. Mohu se pokusit vaše vzpomínky obnovit, ale upozorňuji, že se to nemusí povézt a oba za to zaplatíme hodně energie i magie," prohlásil Harry a napil se z hrnku čokolády, která před něj barman postavil.

„Dokážete mu vrátit vzpomínky na ten souboj s vlkodlakem, který si skoro nikdo z místních nepamatuje? Já nebyl zrovna ve vesnici, když jsem se vrátil, nikdo si na tu událost nepamatoval, ale neměl jsem žádný důkaz proti komukoliv, kdo by to dokázal a nikdo nejevil známky toho, že by byl pod vlivem paměťového kouzla," ozval se barman.

„Uvidím, co se dá dělat. Doopravdy chci toho idiota, který je za tohle zodpovědný, poslat do Azkabanu. Před jedenácti lety použil paměťové kouzlo na jednoroční dítě a totálně mu zničil život, ještě dneska je z něj téměř moták a nikdo mu nedokáže pomoci," oznámil jim a mnoho z vesničanů vypadalo na to, že by se rádi sebrali a jeli Lockharta proklít.

„To takového muže nechali volně běhat na svobodě?" divil se barman.

„Korupce na Anglickém Ministerstvu kouzel nezná hranic a raději do Azkabanu pošlou nevinné lidi, než aby přiznali svou chybu a snažili se jí napravit. Od svých sedmi let jsem cestoval s dědou po světě a učil se magii v mnoha zemích, a ačkoliv je Anglie moje rodná země, mám radši mnoho jiných zemí," odpověděl Harry.

„Například?" ozval se někdo.

„Nejraději mám Japonsko, pak asi Španělsko a Egypt, ale také jsem nebyl ještě ve všech zemích, abych to mohl říci s jistotou."

„Pokud mi dokážete navrátit vzpomínky, dejme se do toho. Řekněte mi, co musím udělat a já to udělám," prohlásil Albert.

„Tady je paměťový lektvar, a pokud dokážete soustředit vlastní magii, nepoužívejte ji do žádného kouzla, ale soustřeďte ji do své mysli a celou svou silou si přejte získat ztracené vzpomínky. Já pomocí Nitrozpytu plnou silou zaútočím proti paměťovému kouzlu a pokusím se usměrnit i vaši magii správným směrem," prohlásil Harry a postavil se. „Pokud budete připraven, stačí přikývnout," dodal ještě a začal se soustředit na vlastní magii. Okamžitě se kolem něj zvedl neviditelný závan magie, který zasáhnul všechny přítomné a celý se rozzářil magií. Albert přikývnul a Harry plnou silou zaútočil na paměťové kouzlo, o kterém přesně věděl, kde se nachází. V Albertově mysli našel i cizí magii, tedy Albertovu a pomocí myšlenek mu přesně ukázal, co musí udělat.

Zdálo se to jako věčnost a Lockhartovo kouzlo drželo velice pevně, ale Harry nepřestával tlačit a začal ze sebe čerpat ještě větší množství magie, když se účinky paměťového lektvaru konečně dostavily a většinu paměťového kouzla s pomocí jejich spojeného útoku smetly. Než se Albert nadál, Harry zničil i zbytky kouzla a během chviličky v kontrolovaném toku myšlenek vrátil všechno do původního stavu, přičemž Albertovi ukázal, jak si vybudovat základní ochrany mysli.

Když se Harry vrátil zpátky do svého těla, ze slabosti se mu podlomila kolena a na všech čtyřech ztěžka dýchal, byl také zcela propocený. Nevěděl, jak to bylo možné, ale buď byl Lockhart velice mocný čaroděj, nebo on sám stále nevěděl, jak efektivně využít svou magii nebo bojovat proti paměťovým kouzlům.

„U Merlina, kolik vám je, chlapče? Tak mocného čaroděje jsem ještě neviděl," prohlašoval hned barman, který k němu hned přiskočil a pomohl mu na lavičku. Také do něj nalil povzbuzující lektvar a také magii doplňující lektvar.

„Díky, je mi dvanáct a Merlin je moje třetí jméno, ještě nejsem mocný jako sám Merlin, ale jednou budu," odpověděl Harry tiše a v hostinci bylo šokované ticho.

„Neslyšel jsem o nikom, kdo by se mohl nazývat jménem Merlin," namítal barman a Harry hůlkou do vzduchu napsal celé své jméno._ Harry James Merlin Potter._

„Proč jste se představil jako James Evans?" optal se Albert, který také vypadal, jako by jej převálcovalo stádo kentaurů.

„Neboť je to mé jméno Bystrozora ve výcviku. Také jsem pod tím jménem cestoval kolem světa a divili byste se, kolik lidí si nedokáže spojit Jamese Evanse a Harryho Pottera," odpověděl Harry.

„Děkuji, nyní si pamatuji na ten souboj s vlkodlakem, který se tu několik let zpátky ukázal během úplňku. Také děkuji za znalosti o Nitrobraně. Řekněte si cokoliv a já to splním, protože vám dlužím vlastní vzpomínky," prohlásil Albert.

„Stačí mi vaše svědectví u soudního řízení proti Zlatoslavu Lockhartovi. Hledal jsem někoho, kdo by mi posloužil jako páka pro využití Veritasera u jeho soudu. Jakmile dám dohromady celý případ, budu potřebovat i vaše písemné svědectví. Pokud byste mohl, co nejdříve bych měl písemnou zprávu o tom, jak vás Lockhart obral o vaše vzpomínky," odpověděl Harry a Albert se podíval na barmana, který okamžitě zmizel za pultem a během chviličky donesl pergamen i s brkem a inkoustem. Albert se dal do sepisování toho, co si pamatoval a Harry si pochutnával na dalším šálku čokolády a misce horké polévky.

„Hotovo!" prohlásil Albert rázně a pergamen podepsal svou hůlkou. Harry si pergamen prohlédnul a barman se pod něj podepsal jakožto svědek Albertových činů, které mu Lockhart ukradl a Harry se podepsal jakožto vyšetřující Bystrozor.

„Děkuji za pomoc, a jakmile budu vědět více, dám vám vědět. Nebudete tu mít náhodou vaši proslulou Švýcarskou čokoládu pro mou přítelkyni, že?" optal se jich a barman jen s přikývnutím zmizel ve spíži, ze které donesl několik balení té nejkvalitnější čokolády.

„Pokud chcete pak horkou čokoládu, stačí rozpustit jeden čtvereček v hrnku horkého mléka. Pokud se mohu ptát, kolik je vaší přítelkyni? Neberte mě špatně, pane Pottere, ale ostatně jste stále mladý," optal se barman.

„Stáří těla, mysli a duše jsou tři odlišné věci. Duše se může mnohokrát navrátit a prožít několik životů v různých dobách i podobách. Mysl stárne podle toho, čemu je během svého života vystavena a tělo stárne podle toho, co jej postihnulo a kolik magické moci člověk ovládá. Pravda je, že jsem se před pár lety málem zhroutil, když mě a mojí přítelkyni unesli otrokáři. Mě mučili a ji hodlali znásilnit, ale já ji dokázal přemístit pryč a následně celý otrokářský cech vyvraždit. Na svých cestách jsem toho zažil více, než zažilo mnoho dospělých kouzelníků nebo čarodějek. Jinak mojí přítelkyni bude osmnáct a tento rok ji pomáhám s dosažením Mistrovského titulu z Přeměňování," odpověděl Harry, položil na stůl několik zlatých mincí, přičemž barman začal protestovat, že je to moc, ale Harry se jen s úšklebkem a bez jediného zvuku přemístil pryč.

„To není možné, přes celou vesnici jsou proti-přemisťovací bariéry," namítalo mnoho vesničanů, ale vysvětlení se jim nedostalo, neboť Harry tam již nebyl.

„Zdá se, že máme o čem mluvit během dlouhých večerů," rozesmál se Albert a všem začal vyprávět, jak se utkal s vlkodlakem před pár lety a dokázal jej porazit holýma rukama. Když dovyprávěl, mnoho lidí si pomalu začalo vzpomínat a během týdne si to pamatoval každý.

Málo Harry věděl, že Lockhartovo paměťové kouzlo bylo kombinací paměťového kouzla a fideliova zaklínadla.

Harry se vrátil do Bradavic pozdě ráno, Naila již sama spala v posteli a aby ji nebudil, převléknul se do volných trenýrek a lehnul si do postele vedle ní. Než se nadál, Naila si jej k sobě přitáhnula a okamžitě jej zahřála svým tělem.

„Vítej zpátky, je těžké bez tebe spát po takové době. Přivezl jsi mi něco dobrého?" optala se hned ospale a Harry ji políbil.

„Tu nejkvalitnější čokoládu, ke které jsem se dostal," odpověděl a během okamžiku oba spali.

Druhý den ráno Harry dal dohromady veškeré důkazy, které na sto procent mohl dokázat, vytáhnul i Lockhartovy staré chyby, kvůli kterým by klidně mohl jít sedět do Azkabanu, ale ztratil pouze místo na Ministerstvu kouzel. Harry ho hodlal zničit a to vším, co mohl najít a následně dokázat. Zatím dokázal Lockharta obvinit z nezákonného mazání vzpomínek, krádeže a přivlastňování si hrdinských činů někoho jiného, použití paměťového kouzla proti jednoletému dítěti a nakonec nezákonného obohacování se prodejem svých knih, ve kterých používal ukradený příběh. Harry si byl jistý, že když už nic jiného, zbaví se ho jakožto profesora OPČM a zařídí, aby mu byl odebrán Merlinův řád Třetího stupně.

„Na čem pracuješ?" optala se Naila, když vylezla z postele a připojila se k němu ke krbu pouze v jejím sexy prádélku, což mělo požadovaný účinek. Naila ráda Harryho dráždila, ale nikdy to nebylo nic těžkého.

„Sepisuji všechno, co můžu Lockhartovi dokázat. Pokud se mi to povede, během následujícího týdne bych ho mohl zatknout a provést výslech pod Veritaserem," odpověděl Harry.

„Kde máš tu skvělou čokoládu, kterou jsi mi v noci slíbil?" usmála se na něj a Harry několika kouzly přivolal hrnek plný horkého mléka a hodil do něj kostičku čokolády, kterou dostal a nechal ji rozpustit. Naila se na to překvapeně dívala, ale když se napila, usadila se mu na koberec k nohám, opřela se o něj a hrnek chytila oběma dlaněmi.

„Nic lepšího jsem nikdy neměla," prohlásila a Harry mohl vycítit, jak byla Naila šťastná.

„Co si myslíš, že budou mít ostatní za své zvířecí podoby?" zajímal se Harry.

„Nevím, ale dvojčata budou mít podobu něčeho mazaného," odpověděla Naila.

„Stále nechápu, jak se ti dva mohli dostat do Nebelvíru, ti dva jsou pravý Zmijozelové, ale asi proto jsou v Nebelvíru," prohlásil a dokončil poslední větu na pergamenu, který sroloval a odložil na stoleček vedle menší pohovky. Posunul se na kraj a Naila si sedla vedle něj.

„Už jsem ti řekl, že jsi překrásná?" pousmál se a Naila jej letmo políbila.

„Dneska ještě ne, takže děkuji," usmála se na něj a znovu se věnovala své čokoládě.

O hodinku později se všichni sešli v jejich klubovně a Harry viděl, jak každý z nich vypadal nadšený tím, co se přes noc dozvěděli.

„Vidím, že všichni z vás mají svou zvířecí podobu. Podělíte se o svou podobu s ostatními, nebo si to necháte zatím pro sebe a necháte nás postupem času hádat?" zajímal se Harry.

„My si to rozhodně necháme pro sebe," prohlásily všechny dívky zároveň, což všechny ostatní překvapilo a Harryho rozesmálo.

„Frede, Georgi, měli byste si dávat pozor, nejspíše tu máte konkurenci," prohlásil.

„Už to tak vypadá, že?"

„Ano, vypadá, ale stále."

„Nedokážou mluvit, aby se doplňovali."

„Tak jak to dokážeme jenom my," dokončili společně.

„Co jim tak ukázat," řekl Harry.

„Že nejsou jediní," vystřídala jej Naila.

„Kteří tenhle trik dokážou?" dodali společně a dvojčata na ně překvapeně zamrkala, pak všichni kromě Rona vybouchli smíchy.

„Tohle. Už. Nikdy. Nedělejte! Je to příšerné!" vyjel na ně Ron.

„Dobrá, dobrá, nerozčiluj se hned. Pokud má každý své zvíře ze snu, najděte si jej v těchto knihách a důkladně si dané zvíře prostudujte," řekla jim Naila a každý se vydal prozkoumat vlastní zvířecí podobu.

„Harry, můžu s tebou mluvit? Rád bych se naučil vyvolat svého Patrona, abych si byl jistý, že to byl Zvěromágský sen a ne jen pouhý sen," řekl tiše Draco, který nejistě přistoupil k Harrymu. Harry si jej zkoumavě prohlédnul a pak mu došlo, čí je Draco reinkarnací.

„Je to magický tvor, že? Já mám také magickou přeměnu, ale stále jsem ji neodhalil, nejspíše na ní nemám dostatek magické moci, nebo ji něco blokuje," odpověděl tiše zase Harry a Draco nejistě přikývnul.

„Netušil jsem, že je možné získat podobu magického tvora," namítal Draco.

„Je to možné, ale jen ve zvláštních případech. Věřím, že z našeho kroužku nás bude tak pět s magickou podobou, ale jen v těch nejlepších podmínkách," odpověděl Harry.

„Pět? Nikdy jsem neslyšel ani o jednom čaroději nebo čarodějce, který by se dokázal změnit na magické zvíře, natož aby nás bylo hned pět," namítal hned Draco a Harry se ušklíbnul.

„Merlin se dokázal měnit v bílého fénixe. Godrik Nebelvír se dokázal měnit v gryfina. Hádám, že i Salazar Zmijozel se dokázal měnit v nějakého magického hada. Morgana se měnila do nějakého magického ptáka, ale netuším do jakého. Hádal bych, že i Brumbál by mohl mít magickou podobu, ale určitě ji nedokázal dosáhnout, jinak by to bylo veřejně známé a prohlašoval by se za druhého Merlina, již nyní jej mnoho lidí považuje za novodobého Merlina. Pokud mohu hádat, ty máš podobu rudého draka, stejně jakého měl kdysi Artuš Pendragon v erbu," řekl Harry a Draco nemusel odpovídat, aby věděl, že se trefil.

„Proto se chci naučit Patronovo zaklínadlo a pokusit se o nemagickou podobu, než se tajně pustím do té magické podoby. Chci svou pravou moc ukrýt, než si budu jistý, že mě nikdo nebude moci ovládnout a zneužít pro své účely," vysvětloval hned a Harry chápavě přikývnul.

„Já to chápu a pomůžu ti, jak jen to půjde. Pokud budeš mít trochu času mezi studiem, zkus se nepozorovaně podívat, proč se Ron chová tak divně. Z nás všech měl na magii mysli nejmenší nadání a očekával jsem, že mu to bude trvat aspoň rok, než dosáhne Mistrovské úrovně, ale on to dokázal během dvou měsíců, což nedokázali ani ti nejlepší Nitrobranci na světě," zašeptal Harry a Draco přikývnul.

„Mám ho tedy sledovat a zjistit, s kým se stýká a proč nás všechny viditelně nesnáší z nějakého neznámého důvodu," shrnul to Draco a Harry přikývnul. „Ještě dneska ti do kufru dám svůj Neviditelný plášť a mapu, abys ho mohl sledovat a najít, když to bude potřeba. Není to tak, že bych ostatním ze skupinky nevěřil, ale tobě věřím víc, než všem ostatním. Teda pokud nepočítám Nailu, s ní spím v jedné posteli a trávím tolik času, kolik jen můžu," prohlásil Harry a s Dracem se rozesmáli.

„Ty ji miluješ, že?" optal se Draco vážně a Harry se podíval na Nailu, která pomáhala třem nejmladším členkám kroužku s látkou, kterou budou probírat v dalších hodinách.

„Nevím, ale nejspíše ano. Už jednou jsem jí zachránil život a udělal bych to znovu bez jediného pomyšlení na možné následky, ale také bych na pomoc přispěchal každému z našeho kroužku, svému dědovi i ostatním přátelům a mým učitelům. Není nic cennějšího než pravé přátelství a láska, aspoň pro mě ne a když se to zdá divné, vím, že za někoho jednou položím život a udělám to beze strachu ze smrti," odpověděl Harry a naplno se Dracovi věnoval, aby mu pomohl zvládnout Patronovo zaklínadlo.


	5. Konec případu

**5. Konec případu**

Harrymu trvalo týden, než dal dohromady celý případ, který následně musel zanést na ústředí Bystrozorů, teda až po tom, co celý případ probral se svým dědou. Alastor jej pochválil za prvotřídně odvedenou práci a přál si vidět, jak se bude Brumbál tvářit, až mu Harry zatkne jednoho z profesorů přímo pod nosem a bez toho, aby mohl říci jediné slovo. Na ústředí Bystrozorů se Harry setkal s Pastorkem, který ho protlačil okamžitě k madam Bonesové.

„Dobré ráno, pane Pottere, co pro vás mohu udělat?" optala se jej, jakmile Harry vstoupil do její kanceláře.

„Přišel jsem si pro povolení k zatčení Zlatoslava Lockharta. Tady jsou všechna obvinění, která můžu prokázat. Také žádám jeho okamžitý výslech pod Veritasérem, abychom zjistili rozsah obětí, kterým dotyčný vymazal vzpomínky," prohlásil Harry a položil před ní složku se svým případem. Amélie si složku důkladně prošla, a když ji položila na stůl, protřela si oči.

„Brumbál nebude mít vůbec radost, když mu zatkneme jednoho z profesorů," konstatovala.

„Toho jsem si vědom, ale s prominutím musím říci, že Lockhart je neschopný idiot, který v prvé řadě nemá ani osvědčení učit Obranu proti černé magii. Je tak těžké sehnat několik vysloužilých Bystrozorů, kteří by se vždy na rok v Bradavicích střídali a zajistili by tak potřebné vzdělání?" optal se Harry a Amélie se na chvíli zamyslela.

„Brumbál nikdy nenechal Ministerstvo kouzel zasahovat do svých záležitostí ve škole. Jen díky vám, jsme měli možnost získat zprávy o tom, co se v Bradavicích děje. Nicméně jsem se doslechnula, že jste na Zahajovací hostině napadl mudlorozenou čarodějku a před všemi ji urážel," prohlásila a Harry se zamračil.

„Již několikrát jsem ji varoval, aby mě nebo mé přátele přestala urážet a osočovat nás z podvádění. Na hostině veřejně prohlásila, že jsme s ostatními z kroužku podváděli u závěrečných zkoušek a tudíž jsme se umístili na nejlepších místech v ročníku. Když jsem si to s ní chtěl vyřídit jakožto budoucí Lord Potter, zasáhnul mezi nás Brumbá McGonagallovou se postavili za Grangerovou. Kdybychom chtěli, Grangerová by se už nikdy nedostala do blízkosti čehokoliv magického. Odmítá pochopit náš způsob života a nebude trvat dlouho a doplatí na to," odpověděl Harry a Amélie se také zamračila.

„Chápu to tak, že nařkla i mojí neteř z podvádění u závěrečných zkoušek ve škole? Nehledě na to, že ve vašem kroužku je mladý Malfoy, Nott, Zabini a slečny Greengrassovy a Abbotová? Na co si to ten starý dědek hraje? Pošlu Brumbálovi, McGonagallové i slečně Grangerové upozornění, že tohle rozhodně respektovat nebudu a ať ji naučí našim zvykům a způsobu života. Hned také nechám vystavit zatykač na toho idiota Lockharta. Děkuji samotnému Merlinovi, že neměl šanci se dostat k Susan, neboť by nejspíše skončila jako mladý Longbottom," prohlásila a hned se dala do vypisování potřebných listin.

„Pastorku!" zavolala.

„Volala jste, madam?" optal se hned Pastorek a Amélie mu podala několik listin i Lockhartovu složku.

„Přiděluji vás k tomuto případu. Vím, že pan Potter je pouze Kadet v našich řadách, ale buďte mu k ruce, tohle je jeho případ. Zatykač bude vystaven zítra ráno," prohlásila.

„Děkuji a zatím nashledanou, madam Bonesová," rozloučil se Harry a Pastorek jen kývnul na pozdrav. Oba dva se vydali do jeho kanceláře, kde se dali do rozboru celého případu. Nutno říci, že byl Pastorek dost ohromen, kolik toho dokázal Harry sehnat a hlavně Lockhartovi pevně dokázat.

„Jak těžké je zničit blok, který vzniká při vymazání nebo spíše zablokování vzpomínek?" optal se najednou Harry a Pastorek se na něj překvapeně podíval.

„Záleží na síle kouzelníka, který paměťové kouzlo použije. Ale u Sv. Munga je schopna odstranit paměťové bloky asi tak třetina zaměstnanců, Bystrozoři téměř všichni. Proč se ptáš?" zajímal se hned.

„Protože Lockhart používá nějaké divné paměťové kouzlo. Diagnostická kouzla je nezaznamenají a samotný Nitrozpyt také ne, pouze jejich kombinace na ten blok zabrala. Když jsem ho ničil, nejenže jsem musel využít magii Alberta Khonena, ale asi tak tři až čtyři pětiny své vlastní magie. Není možné, aby byl Lockhart takhle mocný, jeho kouzla byla i na škole patetická, jeho magická úroveň je podprůměrná," vysvětloval Harry.

„Jak jsi mocný ty?" optal se Pastorek a Harry se ušklíbnul.

„Řekněme, že kdybych měl polovinu zkušeností, které má můj děda, velice málo lidí by se mi dokázalo vyrovnat. Pokud bych používal čistě živly, tak by tu neměl šanci nikdo. Evropský styl používání magie je strašně omezený," odpověděl Harry a Pastorek pouze zakroutil hlavou.

„Pokud jde o ta paměťová kouzla, dozvíme se pravdu jakmile vyslechneme Lockharta. Kdy ho chceš zatknout?" optal se Pastorek.

„Zítra ráno při snídani ve Velké síni. Nechci, aby to Brumbál nějak zakryl nebo v soukromí celé potopil. Budeme muset jednat velice rychle, jakmile jej zatkneme a dopravíme do vyslýchací cely, musíme aplikovat veritaserum a potvrdit jeho rozsah zločinů," navrhoval hned Harry.

„S tím nemám problém. Nebude vadit, když při výslechu budou všichni kadeti? Aspoň se také něčemu naučí přímo z praxe, navíc jsou to další svědci," ptal se Pastorek.

„Mě to nevadí, sám jsem kadet," zasmál se Harry.

„Ha, prý kadet. S misemi, které jsi už splnil bys mohl být normální Bystrozor," prohlásil Pastorek.

„To mohl, ale nemám dostatek zkušeností, ani s kouzly nejsem na úrovni normálních kadetů. Nejdříve musím splnit NKÚ a OVCE, než mě kdokoliv bude moci povýšit na plnohodnotného Bystrozora," ušklíbnul se a protože neměli již nic jiného na prodiskutování, přemístil se zpátky do školy. Pastorek znovu jen zakroutil hlavou a dal se do podrobnějšího pročítání složky a hlavně věcí, které Lockhartovi bez jeho výpovědi nemohli zatím prokázat.

Harry ještě ten den rozšířil zprávu, ať se všichni dostaví na snídani včas, protože na onu podívanou nikdo nezapomene. Mnoho si to spletlo s vtípkem Pobertů nebo jiné skupinky. Poberti se na čas odmlčeli, ale to neměnilo nic na tom, že další vtipálci mlčeli také. Nebylo dne, kdyby se někomu něco nestalo a oběti byli i v řadách Pobertů, aby se vyhnuli vyzrazení.

„Dneska ráno máš nějakou dobrou náladu," konstatoval Draco.

„Řekněme, že po dnešním dni se již nebudu muset nikdy více dívat na ten odporný úsměv našeho milovaného profesora Obrany proti černé magii," odpověděl šeptem a Draco se na něj překvapeně podíval. Harry se podíval na hodinky a vyskočil ze svého místa. Všem ukázal, ať zůstanou a sám se vydal do Vstupní haly, kde na něj čekal Pastorek se všemi úředními listinami.

„Připraven?" optal se Harryho, který jen přikývnul a oba dva rázně vstoupili do Velké síně, která okamžitě utichnula. Harry měl na sobě Bystrozorský oblek i s plně viditelným odznakem.

„Co má tohle znamenat?" zajímal se hned Brumbál.

„Být vámi, tak jsme zticha, Albusi Brumbále," prohlásil Pastorek.

„Zlatoslave Lockharte, jménem Ministerstva kouzel vás zatýkám hned z několika porušení zákona. Předejte nám svojí hůlku, ve vyslýchací cele ji nebudete potřebovat," prohlásil Harry jasným a pevným hlasem.

„Co si to dovolujete, Pottere? Nemáte nic, kvůli čemu byste mě mohli zatknout a svou hůlku vám nevydám," rozčiloval se hned Lockhart, který i přes své tvrzení vypadal velice bledě.

„Lockharte, jste obviněn a usvědčen z následujících porušení zákona:

- Nezákonné používání Paměťových kouzel - počet neznámý

- Krádež hrdinských činů a vydávání je za své ve svých knihách - počet neznámý

- Obohacování se pomocí lží a cizích skutků - počet neznámý

- Použití Paměťového kouzla na jednoroční dítě, Nevilla Franka Longbottoma - 1x," prohlásil Pastorek. V tom okamžiku Lockhart vytasil hůlku a vyslal na Pastorka jedno ze svých nejsilnějších Paměťových kouzel, nicméně Harry si v ruce nechal zhmotnit svou magickou hůl a jeho i Pastorka obklopila stříbrná kopule, která ono kouzlo pohltila. K dalšímu kouzlu se již Lockhart nedostal, neboť jej Snape odzbrojil, spoutal a omráčil rychlostí mrknutí oka.

„Děkujeme za vaši asistenci, Mistře Severusi Snapee. Nezapomeneme se zmínit ve zprávě o vaší pomoci při zadržení tohoto nebezpečného maniaka," ušklíbnul se Harry a vytáhnul z kapsy propisku, kterou hodil na omráčeného Lockharta. Propiska byla předem připraveným přenášedlem a všichni jen sledovali, jak po dotyku propisky, Lockhart zmizel.

„Bylo mi potěšením vám pomoci, páni Bystrozoři," odpověděl Snape s vlastním úšklebkem na tváři. Harry nabídnul další propisku Pastorkovi a oba dva vzápětí také zmizeli. Propiska byla pouhým krytím, protože je Harry oba dva astrálně přemístil na ústředí Bystrozorů.

„Albusi Brumbále, jak sis mohl dovolit najmout někoho takhle nebezpečného! Už od úplného začátku jsem si myslela, že je to podvodník, jako by nestačilo, že máš na krku Bradavickou Správní radu, chceš mít na krku i celé Oddělení pro uplatňování zákona?" obula se do Brumbála McGonagallová. Aby toho nebylo málo, k oběma se snesla úředně vypadající sova a předala jim dopisy s Ministerskou pečetí. Stejná sova hodila obálku i Hermioně Grangerové, která vypadala potěšeně, když obdržela Ministerský dopis, ale v další chvíli byla bledá jako samotná Smrt.

_Tak tohle překračuje všechny meze. Nechápu, co Raddlovi tak dlouho trvá v ovládnutí nějaké malé školačky a otevření Komnaty. Potter je čím dál větší osina v prdeli. Akorát z něj mám migrény, měl jsem ho zabít, když jsem měl možnost, nebo přinutit ty špinavé mudly, aby ho zabili ve své péči. Alastor je taky již mimo můj dosah, měl bych se ho co nejdříve zbavit a postarat se, abych měl Pottera v péči nějaké rodiny, kde bych k němu měl jednoduchý přístup. Molly celé ty roky dokázala udržet Artura pod svou mocí, určitě by se dokázala postarat i o Pottera._ Přemýšlel Brumbál, jak dál postupovat a nevšímal si Minervy, která ho před celou školou poučovala o tom, aby si přestal zahrávat se zákony a choval se konečně tak, jak se od něj očekávalo. Pouze ji odmávnul rukou a zamířil do své kanceláře, rychle si potřeboval zajistit podporu Popletala a buď Zlatoslava zachránit, nebo se od něj totálně distancovat.

Harry se společně s Pastorkem přemístil na Ústředí, kde již čekal Ministerský Mistr Lektvarů s lahvičkou Veritaséra.

„Páni Bystrozoři, mám připravené sérum pravdy pro ten váš výslech," oznámil jim okamžitě.

„Ministerský Lektvarový Mistr Peterson McDougal, Bystrozor ve výcviku a vedoucí tohoto vyšetřování, Harry James Merlin Potter," představil je hned Pastorek a Harry si s celkem mladým mužem potřásl pravačkou.

„Pokud můžeme začít, nerad bych přišel o možnost z Lockharta dostat aspoň něco užitečného, Brumbál je určitě již na cestě přímo za Ministrem kouzel," prohlásil Harry a zamířil do vyslýchací cely, kde ležel spoutaný Lockhart. Harry okamžitě zabavil jeho hůlku, prohledal jej a aby Lockharta naštval, zbavil ho bot, na zakázku šitého oblečení i drahého hábitu. Nechal ho na kovové židličce sedět pouze ve spodním prádle a ponožkách.

„Z toho by mohly být problémy," varoval Harryho Pastorek.

„Žádný strach, našim úkolem je zajistit bezpečí zadrženého, stejně jako naše bezpečí. Nemůžeme si být jisti, jaké vlastnosti může mít jeho na zakázku šité oblečení," mrknul na Pastorka Harry a probudil spoutaného Lockharta.

„Co se stalo a kde to jsem?" zajímal se hned Lockhart.

„Jste ve vyslýchací cele na Ústředí Bystrozorů, Ministerstvo kouzel, Londýn," informoval ho Harry a kývnul na Pastorka, aby Lockhartovi znovu přečet všechny zločiny, kvůli kterým jej zatknuli a nakonec přidal i pokus o vymazání vzpomínek Ministerskému pracovníkovi a kladení odporu při zatýkání.

„Chci svého právníka," dožadoval se Lockhart.

„Můžeme to udělat jednoduše, buď bude odpovídat po pravdě sám od sebe a váš výsledný trest bude zmírněn, nebo vám otevřu ústa, naliju do vás Veritasérum a budete zpívat pouze pravdu. Je to na vás, Lockharte," oznámil mu Harry.

„Bez svého právníka neřeknu ani slovo!" prskl Lockhart na Harryho.

„Jak chcete," prohlásil Harry a kývnul na Petersona. Pastorek chytil Lockhartovu hlavu a přinutil ho otevřít ústa. Peterson pohotově přiskočil a nakapal mu na jazyk tři kapsy séra pravdy.

„Zápis výslechu. Den 18. 10. 1992. Výslech provádí - Harry James Merlin Potter. Asistent při výslechu - Kingsley Pastorek. Jméno vyslýchaného - Zlatoslav Lockhart," prohlásil Harry a diktovací brk na stole se dal do zápisu výslechu.

„Pro ujištění se účinku Veritaséra. Jak se jmenujete?" optal se Harry.

„Zlatoslav Lockhart."

„Vymazal jste vzpomínky Nevillovi Franku Longbottomovi a kolikrát?" položil Harry hned další otázku.

„Ano vymazal a pouze jednou."

„Byl jste si vědom, že je přísně zakázáno používat paměťová kouzla na děti mladší tří let?"

„Ano, ale Barty Skrk rozkázal vymazat vzpomínky všem, kteří toho večera zahlédnuli jeho syna při útoku na Longbottomovi," odpověděl Lockhart a Harry se podíval na Pastorka, který okamžitě vyběhnul z místnosti.

„Znáte muže jménem Albert Khonen?"

„Ano."

„Jak jste ho poznal?"

„Na cestách jsem zaslechnul, že ve Švýcarsku žije muž, který přežil souboj s vlkodlakem, tak jsem jej vyhledal a celý jeho příběh jsem sepsal."

„Vymazal jste mu vzpomínky na souboj s vlkodlakem?"

„Ano."

„Takže příběh, který vydáváte za svůj, jste pouze ukradl?"

„Ano."

„Jsou všechny vaše příběhy v knihách kradené a vyjmenujte jména všech, které jste tímhle způsobem okradl."

„Žádný z mých příběhů není pravdiví. Cestování s upíry je příběh Linsdey Whitové, Souboj se smrtonoškou je příběh Andreje Lewickiho, Čtrnáct dní s čarodějnicemi je příběh Samuela Kellyho, Toulky s trolly je příběh Quirinuse Quirrella, Výlety s vlkodlaky je příběh Remuse Johna Lupina, Jaro s yettim je příběh Karstena Ludovika, Génius a ghúlové je příběh Jana Halušky, Víkend s vlkodlakem je příběh Alberta Khonena," vyjmenoval Lockhart. V tu chvíli se vrátil Pastorek a předal Harrymu pergamen od madame Bonesové.

„Dobrá, mám tu několik dalších otázek. Ale prvně chci vědět, jaké používáte paměťové kouzlo a proč jeho zlomení vyžaduje obrovské množství magie," řekl Harry, čímž všechny kadety i přihlížející Bystrozory za neprůhledným sklem překvapil..

„Vždy mi paměťová kouzla šla, tak jsem si vytvořil vlastní paměťové kouzlo, které nelze odhalit žádnými diagnostickými kouzly. Moje paměťové kouzlo je kombinací paměťového kouzla a Fideliova zaklínadla. Fidelius je také typ paměťového kouzla, tak jsem jeho určité složky skombinoval s klasickým paměťovým kouzlem. Pokud vím, nemělo by být možné jej zlomit, stejně jako není možné prolomit Fidelia bez strážce tajemství," odpověděl Lockhart.

„Kdo je strážcem tajemství těch, kterým jste vymazal vzpomínky?" optal se hned Harry.

„Ti, kterým jsem ty vzpomínky vymazal, nicméně jsem jim vymazal vzpomínku i na to, že jsou vlastními strážci tajemství, tudíž není šance, aby se jim vzpomínky kdykoliv vrátili a kouzlo je nezničitelné," odpovídal Lockhart.

„Dobrá. Když jste vymazával vzpomínky útoku na Longbottomovi, viděl jste, kdo je mučil?"

„Ano, viděl."

„Vyjmenujte jejich jména a vše, co víte o tom útoku."

„Rodolphus Lestrange a Rabastan Lestrange mučili Franka Gaiuse Longbottoma. Barty Skrk mladší mučil zase Alici Rose Longbottomovou. Bellatrix Lestrangeová se snažila protestovat a ochránit mladého Nevilla Franka Longbottoma, ale Rodolphus ji vyhrožoval a přikázal ji se podílet na mučení Alice i Franka. Celou dobu přitom brečela. Když Bystrozoři dorazili na místo, Skrk mladší okamžitě zmizel a Bellatrix chránila mladého Nevilla. Když jsem pak vymazával vzpomínky svědkům, oznámil jsem to své nadřízené, Dolores Jane Umbridgeové. Barty Skrk mi posléze přikázal vymazat vzpomínky i mladému Nevillovi. Kornelius Popletal se pak postaral, abych měl čistý rejstřík a Nevillova ztráta paměti vypadala jako nehoda. Dostal jsem slušnou částku zlata za mlčení s tím, že se budu moci do Anglie vrátit až po deseti letech," odpověděl Lockhart a Harry se musel posadit. V tu chvíli do vyslýchací místnosti vstoupila Dolores Umbridgeová a celý zápis výslechu spálila na popel.

„Co si kurva myslíte, že děláte?" vykřikl Harry a švihnutím hůlky poslal Umbridgeovou do rohu místnosti. Pastorek ji okamžitě odzbrojil.

„Za tohle vás nechám oba dva vyhodit a zavřít do Azkabanu, kdo si myslíte, že jste? Útočit na vysoce postaveného pracovníka Ministerstva kouzel je proti zákonům," vpálil do místnosti Popletal.

„Co tu sakra děláte a proč zasahujete do vyšetřování? Ta vaše ženština spálila zápis výslechu na prach," rozčiloval se Harry a za Popletalem se hned objevila Amélie se všemi přítomnými Bystrozory. Než mohl kdokoliv odpovědět, objevil se tam i Brumbál s vítězoslavným úsměvem na tváři.

„Obávám se, že vaše malá eskapáda je u konce, pane Pottere. Ilegální použití Veritaséra na nevinného člověka, to vás bude stát vaše místo jakožto Bystrozora ve výcviku," prohlásil Brumbál.

„Nevím, na co si tu hrajete, Brumbále, ale veškeré papíry i povolení k použití Veritaséra mám k celému případu ve své kanceláři. Ještě dneska ráno jsem byla u Ministra pro potřebné povolení k jeho použití v tomhle případě," bránila Harryho Amélie.

„Nevím o čem to mluvíš, Amélie. Musím tě také informovat, že v tvé kanceláři naši bezpečnostní pracovníci uhasili oheň, který spálil mnoho dokumentů, které jsi měla na stole. Vidím, že ani tady nemáte žádné legální dokumenty opravňující k tomuto výslechu, proto s okamžitou platnosti propustíte Zlatoslava Lockharta. Od této chvíle má mojí protekci, stejně jako Brumbálovu, takže celý případ považujte za ukončený," prohlásil Popletal a Harry nevěřil tomu, co viděl.

„Jo a pane Pottere, vraťte svůj Bystrozorský odznak, již nadále vás ve svém programu nechceme a v budoucnosti jsou pro vás veškeré dveře na Ministerstvu kouzel uzavřené," dodal a vypochodoval z místnosti. Jeho ochranka vzbudila Umbridgeovou, vytrhla omámenému Pastorkovi její hůlku z ruky a odpochodovali pryč.

„Uvidíme se v Bradavicích, pane Pottere. Ještě se musím rozhodnout o podobě vašeho školního trestu za útok na jednoho z mých profesorů," prohlásil Brumbál a se zavířením hábitu také odešel.

„Řekněte mi, že mě někdo zasáhnul velice silným matoucím kouzlem a nic z toho se nestalo," podíval se Harry s nadějí na Pastorka i madame Bonesovou.

„Ten starý manipulátorský bastard. Za tohle jsem mohla dostat Popletala z kanceláře. Obávám se, že když ho ten bastard kryje, tak se ho nezbavím. Také můžu očekávat další škrty pro naše oddělení. Zasraní zkorumpovaní politici!" zuřila Amélie tiše.

„Všichni tři porušili určitě nějaký zákon, takže bychom je mohli zatknout nebo jejich zásah anulovat," namítal Pastorek.

„Kéž by to bylo tak jednoduché. Ropuchu kryje Popletal, který má imunitu díky svému titulu Ministra a navíc ho kryje Brumbál, který má pod palcem Starostolec," odpověděla již kontrolující se Amélie.

„Lockhart právě opustil Ministerstvo a míří na Příčnou. Nebude vám vadit, když jen tak záhadně zmizí, že ne?" ozval se Harry.

„Cože? Jak to víte?" zajímala se hned Amélie.

„Zasáhnul jsem ho speciálním stopovacím kouzlem. Pokud si pospíšíme, dokážu jej poslat na Švýcarské Ministerstvo kouzel, kde ho vyslechnu pod jejich ochranou a postarám se, aby jeho výslech byl znám po celém světě. Brumbál udělal dneska chybu a s trochou štěstí ho dokážu zbavit místa v Mezinárodním sdružení kouzelníků," vysvětlil Harry.

„Zapomínáte, že již nejste Kadetem, pane Pottere," namítala Amélie.

„Ale v tom se mýlíte, madam Bonesová. Popletal mě zbavil mé funkce pod jeho jurisdikcí, nicméně on i Brumbál zapomněl na to, že mám mezinárodní status s plnou podporou Egyptského Faraona, Japonského Císaře i Ministrů kouzel Francie, Španělska, Švýcarska, Itálie, Ruska a několika dalších zemí. Když mi děda psal naposledy, zmínil se o tom, že by se mu mohlo podařit rozšířit mé pravomoce i na území Kanady a Mexika," ušklíbnul se Harry a Pastorek se rozesmál.

„Starý dobrý Pošuk Moody a jeho výcvik," ušklíbnul se.

„Pastorku, na Ministerstvu bude nyní docela rušno a jsi jeden z mých nejlepších Bystrozorů a nechci o tebe přijít. Máš měsíc dovolené, snad se tu během té doby všechno uklidní a budeš se moci vrátit bez toho, abys přišel o práci," prohlásila Amélie a Kingsley poraženě přikývnul.

„Kingsley, omlouvám se, že jsem tě zatáhnul do téhle situace. Pokud bys náhodou vyrazil za Sluníčkem a podívat se na Pyramidy v Gíze, zastav se u Faraona a pozdravuj ho od Jamese Evanse," mrknul Harry na Pastorka, který na něj chvíli nechápavě hleděl, ale jakmile mu to došlo, jen s úsměvem přikývnul a zamířil do své kanceláře, aby si sbalil věci.

„Díky, pokusím se spojit s Premiérem jeho Výsosti a obeznámit ho s korupcí na našem Ministerstvu. Jen se obávám toho, co vás čeká ve škole, Brumbál není ledajaký protivník. Parchant čekal čtyři roky na to, než mu všichni klečeli u nohou s prosbami, aby je zachránil a ukončil Druhou Světovou. Když zabil Grindelwalda, byl oslavován jako hrdina a okamžitě získal tři místa moci v naší společnosti," prohlásila Amélie a Harry se rozesmál.

„Brumbál a zabít Gellerta? Zdá se, že ani vy nic nevíte. Gellert Grindelwald byl pouhým dvojčetem pravého Temného Lorda Grindelwalda a celou dobu proti němu bojoval. Když své dvojče porazil a zabil, Brumbál jej přepadl, okradl o jeho hůlku i hůlku jeho dvojčete a zavřel ho do Nurmengardu bez jakéhokoliv výslechu nebo soudu. Nicméně pokud ho budete chtít navštívit, již jej tam nenajdete, nikdo se zdravím rozumem neuvězní stavitele vězení do jeho vlastního výtvoru. Tolik lidí je slepých a věří všem těm lžím a polopravdám, které Brumbál z té své huby vypouští," prohlásil Harry a sledoval, jak se na něj madam Bonesová nevěřícně dívala.

„Jak? Jak tohle můžete všechno vědět?" zajímala se Amélie.

„Gellert byl dávným přítelem Nicolase Flamela, hlavně jeho žena Perennelle mu pomáhala s ochrannými kouzly a clonami kolem Nurmengardu. Já se s Nicolasem setkal po ukončení školního roku, kde mi oznámil, že za mou snahu ochránit jeho Kámen mudrců mi odkazuje všechen svůj majetek a jakmile bude přečtena jejich poslední vůle, získám automaticky Francouzské občanství," vysvětloval Harry a zamračil se, protože jeho sledovací kouzlo někdo zrušil.

„Sakra, zatracení goblini, nejspíše Lockharta zbavili mého sledovacího kouzla. Pokud mě omluvíte, nehodlám toho zmetka jen tak zmizet," prohlásil a přemístil se na Příčnou ulici, kde se změnil do své podoby sokola. Usadil se na skřetí sochu před Gringottovic banku a pozorně vyhlížel nafintěného rádoby kouzelníka, kterým Lockhart byl. Stráže u vrat do banky jej pozorně sledovali, ale Harry si jich nevšímal. Po dvou minutách Lockhart konečně vyšel z banky a honosil se jako páv. Zamířil směrem k přemisťovacímu bodu na Příčné a Harry jej ze vzduchu řádně sledoval. Jakmile se dostal na místo, obrovskou rychlostí se k němu snesl, za letu se přeměnil do své lidské podoby a jakmile mu Harry narazil koleny do hrudníku, pořádně jej chytil za hábit a oba je astrálně přemístil do Švýcarska na jejich Ministerstvo kouzel. Alastor se postaral o to, aby Harry znal budovy všech důležitých institucí a úřadů po celé Evropě.


	6. Dohra

**6. Dohra**

Výslech na Švýcarském Ministerstvu kouzel byl velice rychlý a Harry pouze sledoval práci profesionálů. Po dvou hodinách výslechu, posuzování všech faktů a důkazů, se porota usnesla, že Lockhart si odsedí deset let v jejich nejpřísněji hlídaném vězení. Také jako odškodné každému poškozenému občanovi Švýcarska musel zaplatit dva tisíce Galeonů, což byla hromada zlata.

Švýcarský Ministr kouzel vždy spolupracoval se svým nekouzelnickým protějškem a společně se dohodli, že Kornelius Popletal, Dolores Jane Umbridgeová, Barty Skrk senior a Albus-mám-kurevsky-hodně-jmen-Brumbál mají zákaz vstupu na jakékoliv Švýcarské území pod hrozbou zatčení a soudního procesu.

Ještě ten den byla složka s celým případem několikrát zkopírována a odeslána Ministerstvům kouzel v zemích, kde poškození kouzelníci a kouzelnice žily. Anglie, Švýcarsko, Norsko, Polsko, Česko a Kanada se o případ postaraly také velice rychle a v každé zemi kromě Anglie dostal Lockhart dalších pět let vězení a pokutu pěti tisíc Galeonů za každou osobu, které Lockhart vymazal vzpomínky. Také veškeré výdělky z Lockhartových publikací byly přiděleny právoplatným majitelům oněch příběhů.

Harry se vrátil do Anglie během večeře, kterou strávil se svým dědou. Alastor byl vývojem událostí velice zaskočen a nakonec i rozzuřen.

„Přísahám, jestli si Albus něco zkusí, nakopu mu tu jeho prdel tak, že si ještě rok na ní nesedne!" zuřil a Harry jen sledoval, jak jeho děda ztratil i poslední víru ve svého již bývalého přítele a spolubojovníka z minulé války.

„Během příštího týdne se koná zasedání Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků. Švýcarsko navrhne okamžité sesazení Brumbála ze svého místa v MSK. Hádám, že ostatní země zasažené tímto případem se okamžitě přidají. Pokud by tyto země získaly podporu aspoň dalších pěti zemí, Brumbál na mezinárodní scéně skončil," nadhodil Harry a úšklebkem se díval, jak se jeho děda nebezpečně ušklíbnul.

„Faraon Naji Murtaza je podpoří už jen z důvodu, že kvůli Brumbálovi žádná země Afriky nikdy nedostala pomoc od Evropských zemí. Francie a Německo se hned přidají. Veškeré severské země okamžitě budou následoval Švýcarsko a Norsko. Španělsko a Itálie podpoří Francii a Německo. Většina zemí Východní Evropy nemá Brumbála také ráda díky tomu, že čekal tolik let, než se odhodlal jít do boje a díky jeho neaktivitě zemřelo několik desítek milionů lidí, počítám magické i nemagické lidi, nehledě na magické tvory a jiné magické rasy," vysvětloval Alastor a Harry přikývnul, že chápe.

„Můžeš si udělat menší cestovní volno a zajistit nebo se spíše ujistit, že návrh podpoří dostatečné množství zemí?" optal se Harry.

„To si piš, že se o tom ujistím. Pojď, doprovodím tě do školy a uvidíme, jestli něco Brumbál zkusí. Pokud se nepletu, měla by každým okamžikem končit večeře," mrknul na něj a Harry je oba dva přemístil před vstupní bránu do hradu, kde se Alastor okamžitě skryl pod zneviditelňující kouzlo.

„Ach, pane Pottere, jsem rád, že jste konečně dorazil. Nyní, když již nejste nadále Bystrozorem, nemáte již žádné právo k opouštění školních pozemků. Vaše pravomoce byly zrušeny před několika hodinami, takže to bude dvě sta bodů za porušení školního řádu a k tomu měsíc školního trestu s našim školníkem panem Filchem. Za útok na profesora je to dalších dvě sta bodů a další měsíc školního trestu. Abychom předešli dalšímu podobnému činu, jste vyloučen z Nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu a v budoucnu nemáte žádnou šanci se stát Prefektem nebo Primusem," usmíval se Brumbál na celou Velkou síň. Brumbál čekal, že se Harry rozzuří a třeba na něj zaútočí, ale byl totálně zaskočen, když se Harry rozesmál na celé kolo.

„Co je tady k smíchu?" vyjela na něj profesorka McGonagallová přísně.

„Brumbále, ty máš teda koule, to se musí nechat. Myslíš si, že ti projde takovéto zacházení s mým vnukem? Celá tvá řeč od našeho příchodu byla plna takových sraček, že mám chuť ti tu tvou nevymáchanou tlamu vypláchnout tím nejúčinnějším mýdlem, které dokážu vyčarovat," prohlásil Alastor a před všemi se zviditelnil. Nebyl nikdo, kdo by na něj šokovaně nehleděl a i Brumbál měl na tváři výraz, ze kterého se dalo jasně vyčíst, že Alastora rozhodně nebere na lehkou váhu.

„Obávám se, řediteli, že ani jeden vámi udělený trest není možný brát v úvahu, neboť jsem neporušil ani jednu z položek, za kterou mě chcete potrestat. Na zločince a podvodníka Lockharta jsem nezaútočil, pouze jsem bránil sebe a Bystrozora Kingsleye před jeho útokem. Celá tato síň byla svědky toho, že Lockharta zpacifikoval Mistr Severus Snape. Pokud jde o můj status Bystrozora, Popletal nemá zákonnou pravomoc mi tento status odebrat, obzvlášť když držím status Bystrozora s Mezinárodní působností a pokud Anglické Ministerstvo kouzel nechce mít na krku totální blokádu hranic se zeměmi, kde mám pravomoce Bystrozora, nic proti mě nepodnikne.

Dále byste si měl pozorně přečíst smlouvu se společností Ferrari. Dokud jsem členem famfrpálového týmu nebo z týmu dobrovolně odejdu nebo se najde někdo s lepšími schopnostmi a získá mé místo, smí si Nebelvírský famfrpálový tým ponechat veškeré vybavení, které tým získal. V opačném případě se smlouva ruší a Nebelvírský famfrpálový tým bude nucen navrátit veškeré vybavení v podobě, ve které jej obdržel a případné opotřebování nebo poškození daného vybavení bude kompenzováno v peněžní podobě.

A nakonec se dostáváme k funkcím Prefekta a Primuse, které jsou udělovány řediteli všech čtyřech kolejí, ředitel smí pouze navrhnout své kandidáty, nikoliv na tahle místa své kandidáty dosadit nebo někomu tohle právo odepřít. Myslím, že tohle je všechno k, jak to nazval můj děda? A jo, k těm sračkám, které jste si dovolil na mě vybalit ve chvíli, kdy jsem vstoupil do Velké síně," prohlásil Harry a v celé Velké síni bylo naprosté ticho, než se celý Zmijozelský stůl postavil a začal tleskat. Kdokoliv, kdo Brumbála usadil na své místo si zasloužil jejich podporu. Všichni Harryho přátele z Nebelvíru a Mrzimoru se hned přidali a během chviličky na nohou stál celý Mrzimor a většina studentů Nebelvíru. Jediný Havraspár netušil, jak se zachovat, hlavně když jako jediná u nich stále a tleskala Luna.

„Zdá se, že máš podporu většiny školy, teda až na bývalou Brumbálovu kolej," uchechtl se Alastor.

„A já se domníval, že byl v Nebelvíru, ačkoliv jeho manipulace s lidmi jako šachovými figurkami ho spíše posouvali do Zmijozelu," ušklíbnul se Harry.

„Pche, kdyby byl v Nebelvíru, Druhá Světová by nikdy nebyla Světovou válkou, ale pouhou válkou Evropských zemí," odpověděl Alastor. Po několika minutách se potlesk utišil a studenti se znovu usadili na svá místa, znovu zavládlo podivné ticho a všichni sledovali Brumbál. Každý čekal na jeho reakci.

„Zdá se, že jste tohle kolo vyhrál, pane Pottere. Nicméně vám mohu slíbit, že během týdne na zasedání Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků přednesu návrh pro zrušení vašich mezinárodních pravomocí. Mohu vědět, kde se nachází náš profesor Obrany proti černé magii?" prohlásil Brumbál svým mírumilovným hlasem, přičemž se snažil zachránit vlastní masku jakožto hodného dědečka.

„Myslíte toho zločince Lockharta? Mám takový pocit, že právě nyní si užívá svého nového ubytování v jedné ze Švýcarských věznic, kde stráví svou zaslouženou dovolenou po dobu deseti let a to mluvíme pouze o Švýcarsku. Hádám že mu svou pohostinnost ukážou i další země, kde se věnoval své kriminální činnosti," ušklíbnul se Harry. „Ostatně mám Mezinárodní pravomoce a pokud se svým případem neuspěji v jedné ze zemí, kde spáchal trestní činnost, jsou tu stále další země, které jsou vždy velice ochotné napravit chyby Anglického Ministerstva kouzel a zesměšnit naši politiku v mezinárodních vodách," dodal ještě a jasně s dědou viděl, jak se Brumbál musel těžce kontrolovat. Také si oba dva všimnuli, jak mu to v hlavě okamžitě šrotuje s dohady o následcích svých předešlých činů na Ministerstvu kouzel.

Harry se rychle rozloučil se svým dědou a s kývnutím na své přátele se odebral do jejich klubové místnosti. Netrvalo to dlouho, než se k němu všichni připojili a on jim dění celého dne převyprávěl, aby věděli, co se stalo a kam je až Brumbál schopen zajít. Bylo těsně před večerkou, když je Harry poslal na jejich patřičné koleje s tím, že zítra chce návrhy tolika vtípků, kolik se jich jim povede vymyslet. Poberti se jakožto jedna velká skupina dlouho neozvali a hodlal to napravit.

Následující den byl plný plánování a Harry se nemohl dočkat, až s ostatními rozpoutají chaos, který Bradavice ještě nezažily.

Vše začalo pondělního rána, když se Brumbál usadil na svůj trůn ve Velké síni. Jakmile se usadil, trůn explodoval v dýmu barev duhy a místo Brumbála za stolem stál duhový kozel, který na celé kolo vydával podivné zvuky něco mezi bečením krávy a mečením ovce nebo hýkáním osla, nikdo ten zvuk nedokázal řádně určit. McGonagallová se hned snažila přeměnu zvrátit, ale s každým kouzlem které použila, na kozlovi přibyla nová barva.

Studenti se nedokázali ubránit smíchu, proto se ho ani nesnažili zakrýt. Třešničkou na dortu byl Hagrid, který zrovna vstoupil do síně a při pohledu na duhového kozla se rozzářil na celé kolo.

„Percivale, myslel jsem si, že jsi už dávno zemřel, pojď sem starý kamaráde, krásně tě vrátíme do tvé ohrady, kam patříš!" vykřikoval na celou síň a z jedné kapes vytáhnul obojek s vodítkem. Nikdo z profesorů se nestačil ani vzpamatovat a Hagrid i s jejich ředitelem-kozlem byl pryč.

„Kdo mohl tušit, že Hagrid mohl chovat duhového kozla," prohlásil Harry a všichni kolem něj se rozesmáli ještě více.

Harry byl rád, že se jim tento vtípek povedl a odlákal veškerou pozornost od toho, co on i ostatní během té chvíle provedli. Harry se musel ušklíbnout, protože to bude velice zajímavý týden pro všechny obyvatele hradu.

Po vtípku ve Velké síni nikdo nečekal další pokračování, ostatně vtípek provedený na ředitele byl velkým činem a tak nic dalšího by nebylo tak extra, ale to se všichni pletli. Veškeré vyučovací hodiny probíhali bez problému, ale jen do doby, než učitelé přestali s teoretickou částí a přešli na praktickou.

Když například profesorka McGonagallová ve své první hodině tohoto týdne provedla své první kouzlo, všem ve třídě narostly vlasy o půl metru a všichni Zmijozelští je navíc měli v rudozlatých barvách. Nutno říci, mnoho studentů bylo zděšeno a všichni Zmijozelští pohledem zabíjeli jejich profesorku Přeměňování. Jakmile provedla další kouzlo, kterým škody chtěla napravit, všem studentům se na hlavě objevil jiný účes. Zděšením omdlelo i několik dívek, když zjistili, že jsou totálně bez vlasů, nebo jim vlasy stojí do všech světových stran jak po zásahu bleskem.

Profesor Kratiknot přivítal svou třídu s úsměvem na tváři a jeho první kouzlo všem přítomným poslalo z katedry oznámkované testy z minulého týdne. Nicméně jeho kouzlo mělo efekt i na všechny přítomné studenty, kterým narostly bradky, plnovousy a kníry všech možných stylů i barev. Vyděšený profesůrek se to hned snažil napravit, ale docílil jen toho, že postavy studentů se zmenšily, zesílily nebo vyrostly. Například Fred s Georgem tančili nadšením, když na tváři rudý plnovous ala Brumbál-styl a jejich těla se změnila na podobu trpaslíků z Tolkienových příběhů. Samozřejmě plnovousy měli až po kolena a svým vystoupením bavili celý svůj ročník. Teda skoro celý, jako v jiné učebně na hradě, i v jejich ročníku se pár studentů zhroutilo nebo bylo totálně mimo z toho, co se dělo kolem nich.

Profesorka Prýtová se ani nedostala k vyučování v jednom ze svých skleníků, když si kouzlem otevřela dveře a s vyděšeným výrazem sledovala, jak se celá její třída změnila na přerostlé květinové víly různých velikostí i barev. Byla tak vyděšená i nadšená zároveň, že to nezvládla a omdlela.

Profesor Snape zase nedokázal uvěřit vlastním očím, když kouzlem otevřel dveře do Lektvarové učebny a všichni jeho studenti měli rázem stejně masné vlasy jako on. Měl pocit, že je to vtípek proti jeho osobě, proto každému z nich okamžitě strhnul kolejní body a kouzlem se jejich vtípek pokusil zrušit, ale z hrůzou sledoval, jak každému z nich narostl jeho hákovitý nos. To nicméně nebylo všechno, protože Nebelvírští na sobě v tu chvíli měli hábity stříbrných a smaragdových barev s velkým erbem Zmijozelu na zádech, pod erbem byl smaragdový nápis, místo Zmijozel tam stálo Snapojel.

Ostatní profesoři na tom byli obdobně, ale ne tak moc, jak všichni čtyři ředitelé kolejí. Na konci dne Bradavicemi chodili studenti v podobách nejrůznějších magických ras s totálně nesedícími styly vousů i vlasů a velikostí těla i barvy kůže. S každým dalším kouzlem použitým ze strany jednoho z profesorů, všichni přítomní studenti prošli další náhodnou proměnou a to všechno díky jednoduchým lektvarům v kombinaci s formulemi, kouzly z přeměňování a trochou málo známé runové magie.

Samozřejmě jakmile začaly bít hodiny oznamující večerku, veškeré změny se vytratily. Většina studentů i profesorů si oddechla, jen pár studentů bylo zklamáno z toho, že se museli vrátit do svých starých těl. Nicméně nejvíce vytočený byl ředitel Albus Brumbál, který se musel těžce vyprošťovat z obojku kolem krku. Navíc veškeré jeho oblečení zavánělo na deset metrů do dálky a to jen díky Hagridovi, který jej potřel nějakou speciální mastí pro zvýšení lesku srsti. Brumbál si k sobě přičichnul a měl co dělat, aby celý obsah svého žaludku neobrátil skrze oplocení. Připadalo mu, že páchne po výkalech a vůbec se nemýlil, neboť Hagrid do své masti přimíchával koňské koblihy.

Další den se nic nestalo a všichni si oddechli, protože znovu očekávali, že po celém dni se Poberti vyřádili a delší dobu se nic dít nebude, ale to se znovu všichni zmýlili. Středečního dne totiž byl celý hrad prošpikován iluzemi nejděsivějších magických tvorů, kteří na procházející obyvatele útočili zpoza rohů chodeb, pootevřených dveří učeben i přístěnků na košťata. Mnoho iluzí bylo zaměřeno na starodávné pasti, takže ze zdí vylétávali šípy, oštěpy a vrhací sekery. Většina brnění na hradě nečekaně ožívala a pokoušela se zabít procházející osoby zbraněmi, které třímali v rukou. Samozřejmě to byla vždy jen iluze a všechny zbraně prošly vždy zasaženými studenty bez jakékoliv psychické újmy. Pokud se jednalo o mentální zdraví studentů, Snape celý den strávil vařením lektvaru pro uklidnění, kterého toho dne byla rekordní spotřeba.

Brumbál byl rád, když ve čtvrtek konečně zmizel z hradu. I přes fakt, že byl ředitelem Bradavic, zmohl se jen na plané výhružky a tím na sebe poštval ještě více hněvu ze strany Pobertů, Rudých lišek, Stříbrných kober, Obsidiánových dračic a Smaragdových sfing.

Přemístil se do Francie, kde se tentokrát konalo zasedání MSK, jehož byl členem. S úsměvem pozdravil každého, koho potkal, ostatně členové MSK byli stále ti jedni a samí, takže většinu z nich znal i osobně, ne jen z pouhého zasedání reprezentantů různých zemí. Byl nakolik rozladěn ještě ze školy, že si ani nevšimnul pohledů, které mu většina přítomných posílala.

„Dobré dopoledne, doufám, že jste měli všichni příjemnou cestu. Také doufám, že si užijete našeho pohostinství, pokud se tedy usadíte na svá místa, budeme moci začít," přivítal všechny přítomné Jean Delacour, zastupitel Francie. Zasedání vždy řídil zastupitel země, ve které se zrovna pořádalo.

„Tímhle tedy zahajuji desáté zasedání Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníku roku 1992. Než se pustíme do projednávání již stanovených bodů, žádá někdo o slovo?" optal se Jean a sledoval, jak se okamžitě postavila zastupitelka Švýcarska, Eveline Reyová. Jako další se postavil zastupitel Anglie, Albus Brumbál.

„Předávám slovo Eveline Reyové," prohlásil Jean a Brumbál mu okamžitě poslal pohled, který donutil příjemce se cítit provinile, nicméně na Jeana to vůbec nepůsobilo.

„Děkuji, monsieur Delacour," uklonila se mírně Eveline a vítězoslavně se na Brumbála ušklíbnula.

„Švýcarsko před pár dny doslalo do svého držení mezinárodního zločince Zlatoslava Lockharta. Po řádném výslechu pod Veritasérem naši magičtí i nemagičtí vládní představitelé rozhodnuli, že Albus Brumbál, Dolores Umbridgeová, Barty Skrk senior a Kornelius Popletal mají zákaz vstupu na naše území pod hrozbou zahájení soudního řízení ve spolupráci a zahlazování mezinárodních zločinů, kterých se Zlatoslav Lockhart dopustil. Neboť Albus Brumbál není již nadále schopen plnit svou funkci, navrhuji jeho okamžité vyloučení z Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků," prohlásila Eveline a Brumbál se chystal protestovat, když se ozvalo devadesát procent přítomných s tím, že tento návrh podpoří.

„Prosím klid, návrh na vyloučení Albuse Brumbála z našeho kruhu je přijat, takže přikročme k hlasování. Kdo je pro?" prohlásil Jean a sledoval, jak všichni, až na tři účastníky zvedly své hůlky. Brumbál hlasoval samozřejmě proti a k němu se přidal zástupce Argentiny a Bolivie.

„Výborně, návrh na vyloučení Albuse Brumbála prošel. Brumbále, věřím, že cestu ven znáte, takže nashledanou," ušklíbnul se Jean a Brumbálovi nezbylo nic jiného, než jen se sklopenou hlavou odejít. Každé zasedání se také vysílalo kouzelnickým rozhlasem, takže o jeho vyloučení se určitě v tu stejnou chvíli začaly psát nejrůznější články. Mohl jen doufat, že stále bude mít dost politické moci i ve Starostolci, aby se tam udržel a neztratil místo tam i v Bradavicích, kde jej Školní rada pozorně sledovala a čekala na jeho jediný špatný krok.

_**ALBUS BRUMBÁL VYLOUČEN Z MEZINÁRODNÍHO SDRUŽENÍ KOUZELNÍKŮ**_

_Napsal James Samson_

Hlásal hlavní titulek Denního věštce, který byl speciálně doručen každému kouzelníkovi i čarodějce v Anglii, Skotsku i Irsku.

Harry se rozhlédnul po celé Velké síni, kde nikdo nevěřil tomu, co v tisku četli. Mnoho studentů se dívalo i jeho směrem, ostatně byl to on, kdo využil Brumbálových činů proti němu samotnému.

_Včerejší zasedání Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků pořádané ve Francii, nabralo hned ze začátku velice nečekaný zvrat v mezinárodní politice. Předsedkyně Eveline Reyová (Švýcarsko) požádala hned na začátku zasedání o slovo, kde všem oznámila kroky, které Švýcarská vláda podnikla proti sympatizantům s mezinárodním zločinem._

_Jedním z těchto lidí byl a je i Albus Brumbál, který využil své moci a zajistil Zlatoslavu Lockhartovi politickou imunitu na území Velké Británie. Zlatoslav Lockhart byl podvodník, který napsal knihy s udatnými činy, které ukradl jiným kouzelníkům a čarodějkám v několika zemích světa._

_Albus Brumbál má od konce minulého týdne zákaz vstupu na Švýcarské území. Pokud by toto nařízení porušil, okamžitě by byl zatčen a postaven před soud, kde by byl obviněn z nepovoleného vstupu do země, napomáhání mezinárodnímu zločinci a v neposlední řadě z korupce._

_Neboť by se Albus Brumbál nebyl nadále schopen účastnit zasedání MSK, byl s okamžitou platností vyloučen a veškeré jeho mezinárodní pravomoce zrušeny. Proti vyloučení Albuse Brumbála z MSK hlasovali pouze zástupci Argentiny a Bolivie, všichni ostatní zástupci volili pro jeho vyloučení._

_Více informací o Albusi Brumbálovi na straně 3._

_Více informací o Zlatoslavu Lockhartovi a jeho zločinech na stranách 4. a 5._

_Informace o kandidátech na volné místo v MSK na straně 6._

_**KORUPCE NA MINISTERSTVU KOUZEL SAHÁ AŽ NA VRCHOL**_

_Napsala Rita Holoubková_

_Korupce na Ministerstvu kouzel sahá až na samotný vrchol jeho hierarchie. Ministr kouzel, Kornelius Osvald Popletal byl Švýcarskem obviněn ze stejného zločinu, jako Albus Brumbál, který včerejšího dne přišel o své místo v Mezinárodním sdružení kouzelníků. Kornelius Popletal a jeho podřízená Dolores Jane Umbridgeová se podíleli na krytí mezinárodního zločince Zlatoslava Lockharta, když zasáhnuli do výslechu zmíněného zločince. Kancelář madame Bonesové, která na vyšetřování dohlížela, během výslechu záhadně vyhořela. Během požáru byly zničeny veškeré oficiální dokumenty týkající se případu._

„_Umbridgeová vpadla do vyslýchací místnosti, jako by jí to tam patřilo a než kdokoliv z přítomných stihnul zareagovat, spálila zápis výslechu na popel. Jak máme chránit občany naší společnosti, když naši nejvyšší představitelé beztrestně porušují zákony?" Vypověděl jeden z Bystrozorských kadetů, který si nepřál být jmenován._

„_Omlouvám se, ale stát se Bystrozorem je můj sen a nerad bych o něj přišel, jen protože jsem se svobodně vyjádřil. Všichni jsme viděli, jak Ministr kouzel na místě neoprávněně zbavil jednoho z nás jeho Bystrozorského odznaku." Zdůvodňoval stejný kadet, který již nebyl dále k zastižení, neboť se musel vrátit na své stanoviště._

_Ptáte se, koho se Ministr Popletal snažil zbavit? Pro své čtenáře jsem zašla přímo ke zdroji a zjistila jsem, že vedoucím celého případu se Zlatoslavem Lockhartem byl Harry James Merlin Potter. Ano, čtete dobře, náš národní hrdina a Chlapec-který-přežil je držitelem Bystrozorského odznaku s mezinárodními pravomocemi._

_Dokonce jsem se vydala do Švýcarska, kde je nyní Zlatoslav Lockhart uvězněn a zjistila jsem podrobnosti celého případu. Pravdou je totiž fakt, že Zlatoslav Lockhart před pádem Toho-jehož-nejmenujeme byl zaměstnancem Ministerstva kouzel, přesněji jednotky, která se starala o vymazávaní a upravování vzpomínek. Ministr kouzel, Kornelius Popletal se svým aktem snažil chránit svého dávného přítele, Bartyho Skrka seniora, který Lockhartovi nařídil vymazat veškeré vzpomínky týkající se útoku na rodinu Longbottomů, které se účastnil i jeho syn, Barty Skrk junior._

_Otázka zní, jak dlouho otec věděl o temných aktivitách svého syna a jak dlouho jej kryl a snažil se ho zachránit před vězením, jen aby jej pak veřejně bez nejmenší ukázky citu odsoudil?_

_Kolik Smrtijedů uniklo spravedlivému trestu podobným způsobem?_

_Jak dlouho Kornelius Popletal vydrží na svém místě, když samotný Albus Brumbál přišel o své místo v MSK?_

_Kolik dalších členů Ministerstva kouzel je zapleteno do korupce?_

_Na tyhle otázky se budu snažit najít odpovědi, protože moji čtenáři si nezaslouží nic menšího._

_Více informací o Ministrovi kouzel na straně 7._

_Více informací o Dolores J. Umbridgeové a Barty Skrkovi seniorovi na straně 8._

_Více informací o Harrym J. M. Potterovi na stranách 9. a 10._

Harry byl oběma články velice potěšen. Doufal, že než se celá tahle smršť přežene, Popletal i Umbridgeová ztratí svá místa, pak proti nim bude moci kdykoliv zasáhnout. Problém byl, že by s nimi stáhnul i Luciuse, ale pokud by to Lucius dobře zahrál, mohl by z toho vyváznout bez jakékoliv újmy, možná by dokonce mohl hodně získat.

Podíval se k profesorskému stolu, kde seděl Brumbál a s ustaranou tváří poslouchal lamentování profesorky McGonagallové, která na něj velice tiše a přísně chrlila. Brumbál zabloudil pohledem i k němu, Harry provokativně pozvednul číši a s úšklebkem mu slavnostně připil. _Brumbál 0 - Potter 2._

„Harry, otec ti přes mě poslal dopis," ozvala se Dafné a předala mu dopis zapečetěný voskovou pečetí s erbem rodu Greengrassů.

„Mnohokrát vám děkuji, má Lady," ušklíbnul se na ní.

„Ale to nestojí vůbec za řeč, můj Lorde," vrátila mu to a oba dva se záhy rozesmáli.

Během toho, co oba dva seděli v jejich klubovně, Draco skrytý pod Neviditelným pláštěm a Pobertovým plánkem sledoval Rona. Harry to ze začátku neviděl, ale Draco byl odmalička vychováván, aby si všímal svého okolí. Již o prázdninách se Ron choval velice podezřele, pokud člověk věděl, na co se dívat.

„To je dost, že jdeš," ozval se dívčí hlas, který Draco okamžitě poznal.

„Promiň, ale musel jsem se zbavit Malfoye a všech ostatních," odpověděl Ron a Draco tiše vešel do nepoužívané učebny. Před ním stál Ron s Grangerovou a ani jeden z nich nevypadal, že by mu přítomnost toho druhého nějak vadila.

„To je jedno, řekni mi, co ses dozvěděl nového o Potterovi a jeho bandě podvodníků," přikázala Grangerová.


	7. Komnata otevřena!

**7. Komnata otevřena!**

„_To je dost, že jdeš," ozval se dívčí hlas, který Draco okamžitě poznal._

„_Promiň, ale musel jsem se zbavit Malfoye a všech ostatních," odpověděl Ron a Draco tiše vešel do nepoužívané učebny. Před ním stál Ron s Grangerovou a ani jeden z nich nevypadal, že by mu přítomnost toho druhého nějak vadila._

„_To je jedno, řekni mi, co ses dozvěděl nového o Potterovi a jeho bandě podvodníků," přikázala Grangerová._

„Potter se věnuje Malfoyovi více, než všem ostatním, učí ho Patronovo zaklínadlo, aby mu pomohl zjistit jeho zvěromágskou podobu. Potter nám říkal, že ten lektvar, který jsme si vzali, nám ukáže jen jednu podobu, ale Patronovo zaklínadlo má šanci nám ukázat všechny podoby, pokud budeme dostatečně mocní. Vím taky, že Rudé lišky jsou Fred s Georgem, ale o ostatních skupinkách nemám nejmenší zdání. Jo a Potter od začátku školního roku nespal snad jedinou noc v kolejní ložnici. Vždy odejde navečer a vrací se brzy ráno, dokud ještě všichni ostatní spí," odpověděl okamžitě Ron.

„Výborně, už jsi zkoušel svou Nitrobranu proti Potterovi bez použití toho medailonu, který nám profesor Brumbál zapůjčil?" optala se hned Grangerová.

„Jo a bez problému jsem se ubránil, takže ho můžeš Brumbálovi vrátit. Vím, že je Mistr Přeměňování a hodila by se jakákoliv rada ve snaze se stát Zvěromágem. I když nechci, aby si za to ta Potterova děva připsala bonusové body, rád se stanu Zvěromágem, abych mohl všechny lépe špehovat a získávat více informací. Samozřejmě před všemi musím ukrývat plné schopnosti a hrát si na idiota, občas," odpovídal Ron a předal Grangerové medailon, který na něm Draco několikrát zahlédnul.

Draco počkal několik minut po tom, jak oba dva odešli, aby se uklidnil a celou situaci promyslel. Podíval se na plánek, aby našel Harryho a nebyl vůbec překvapen, když jeho jmenovku našel hned vedle jmenovky Naily v jejích soukromích komnatách. Co nevěděl bylo, že tam právě v tom okamžiku Harry dorazil ze setkání s Dafné.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a Naila je šla otevřít, nikdo za nimi nebyl, ale ustoupila do strany a po malé chviličce dveře zavřela.

„Díky," ozval se Draco a sundal ze sebe plášť.

„Draco, co tu děláš?" podivil se Harry.

„Zjistil jsem proč a jak se Weasley přes prázdniny dostal na Mistrovskou úroveň Nitrobrany. Brumbál jemu a Grangerové poskytnul nějaký amulet, který vybudoval ochrany kolem jejich myslí. Na oplátku Weasley dává o nás veškeré informace Grangerové, která je zase předává Brumbálovi. Brumbál nyní ví, že jsi od začátku školního roku nespal v naší ložnici jedinou noc," vysvětlil Draco rychle a Harry se zamračil. Zradu nesnášel.

„Takže Ronald přešel na druhou stranu. Bylo mi trochu divné, že jsou veškeré jeho hábity i knihy naprosto nové a nikoliv z druhé ruky," prohlásil Harry.

„Co budeme dělat?" optala se Naila ustaraně, protože věděla, že to znamenalo problémy pro ní i ostatní, ale hlavně pro Harryho.

„Nesnáším zrádce a donášeče," zavrčel Harry.

„Můžeme ho využít a postupně nakrmit falešnými informacemi. Můžeme říci, že přes noc mizíš vždy na extra výcvik mimo školu do jednoho ze zahraničních tréninkových center pro Bystrozory," nadhodil hned Draco.

„Taky nemůžu hned zase začít spát v Nebelvírské věži, Ronald, Grangerová i Brumbál by hned věděli, že o jejich špehování víme," řekl tiše Harry. „Možná bych mohl strávit pár nocí doma s dědou," dodal a ze zdi se vynořila průhledná postava.

„Omlouvám se, že ruším, ale věřím, že bych mohl pomoci," ozval se duch Krvavého Barona.

Plán, který Draco, Harry, Naila a Krvavý Baron vymysleli, se pomalu začal uskutečňovat. Draco vždy tajně poslouchal veškeré informace, které Weasley předával Grangerové a byl nadmíru spokojen s tím, jak se situace vyvíjí. Brumbál jim nyní bude muset dát větší prostor, neboť si bude muset ověřit pravdivost získaných informací, pokud přijde na to, že získané informace nejsou pravdivé, nebo jsou jen polopravdou.

Brumbál sám většinu života lhal, říkal polopravdy a manipuloval lidmi kolem sebe se slovíčkařením, proto by neočekával, že by někdo použil jeho vlastní hru proti němu. Těchto několik faktů hrálo Harrymu a jeho přátelům do karet. Během jednoho termínu, kdy Ron předával informace Hermioně, Harry se setkal se všemi z jejich spolku a oznámil Ronovu pravou povahu. Když někteří pochybovali, ukázal jim Dracovu vzpomínku hned na první incident.

Jejich přesvědčení o pravdivosti celé situace nebylo tak těžké získat, daleko těžší bylo je všechny donutit přijmout nová pravidla celé téhle hry. Nakonec po tom, co každému z nich slíbil nejrůznější drobnosti i speciálně navržená kouzla, souhlasili s tím, že mu pomůžou.

Halloween přišel daleko rychleji, než by si kdo představil a všichni studenti i profesoři se nacházeli ve Velké síni, kde se konala hostina. Většina z nich také slavila pád Lorda Voldemorta před jedenácti lety.

Jen několik lidí si všimnulo, že u Nebelvírského stolu chyběl jeden patřičný student.

„Kde je Harry?" zajímal se hned Ron, ačkoliv měl plná ústa a málo kdo mu rozuměl. Každý, kdo jej slyšel, se hned rozhlížel a hledal toho, kdo před jedenácti lety porazil Lorda Voldemorta. Během chviličky se stejná otázka ozývala z úst téměř každého studenta ve Velké síni.

„Někdy jsi doopravdy necitelný idiot, Ronalde," prohlásil Draco a veškerý hluk kolem nich utichnul. „Řekni mi, taky bys slavil se všemi přítomnými a přejídal se jídlem, když bys ve stejný den před jedenácti lety přišel o své rodiče a ty přežil jen díky tomu, že se tvá matka za tebe obětovala, přičemž Harryho zaštítila pomoci starodávné magie?" optal se Draco a utřel si do ubrousku ústa.

„Přešla mě chuť a nemám náladu na nějaké oslavy, kdyby mě někdo hledal, budu v Nebelvírské věži," oznámil ještě stolu, než od něj vstal a vydal se pryč. Fred s Georgem, kteří nechtěli nechat svého přítele samotného, se také zvedly a následovali jej.

Harry se vracel do školy, když ze Vstupní síně zaslechnul hlasy mnoha studentů i profesorů. Jakmile vstoupil do síně, mnoho z nich se podívalo jeho směrem a začali si mezi sebou šeptat. Mezi studenty si k němu cestu razila profesorka McGonagallová.

„Pane Pottere, následujte mě a vysvětlíte mi, kde jste byl. Žáci školy mají zákaz opouštění pozemků školy bez vědomí profesora nebo jiného zaměstnance školy," prohlásila přísně a Harry se zamračil.

„Dobře víte, paní profesorko, že mohu opouštět školu kdykoliv se mi zachce a nemusím na to nikoho upozorňovat. Měla byste si přebrat, kde leží vaše pravomoce, na rozdíl od Brumbála, vy nemáte žádnou ochrannou politickou moc," odpověděl Harry.

„Dvacet bodů z Nebelvíru za vaše odmlouvání a nyní mě následujte, ředitel Brumbál si s vámi přeje mluvit ohledně událostí dnešního večera," odsekla McGonagallová a Harry zaťal pěsti a bez dalšího slova ji následoval.

„Milky Way," řekla McGonagallová heslo kamennému chrliči a oba se dostali po točitém schodišti až do Brumbálovi pracovny.

„Ach, Minervo, Harry, pojďte dál, již na vás čekáme," ozval se Brumbál svým hlasem hodného a přívětivého dědečka.

„Dovedla jsem ho, jak jsi chtěl, Albusi," odvětila McGonagallová pevným hlasem.

„Chtěl jste mě vidět, Brumbále?" optal se Harry a nebral na zřetel pohledy ostatních profesorů, když schválně opomenul jeho titul ředitele školy.

„Dalších pět bodů z Nebelvíru za jasné nerespektování autority ředitele školy," ozvala se McGonagallová.

„Ach, děkuji, paní profesorko, jsem potěšen nad vaší totálně banální nezaujatostí a totální profesionalitou," poklonil se jí a z jeho hlasu sarkasmus doslova odkapával. Slyšel nezaměnitelné odfrknutí a bylo jasné, že svou poznámkou pobavil aspoň profesora Snapea.

„To by stačilo. Harry, můj chlapče, víš proč jsi tady?" optal se ho Brumbál.

„Nemám zdání, prapradědečku kozlíku Percivale," odpověděl Harry Brumbálovi a Snape si musel odkašlat, aby zamaskoval nadále vyprsknutí smíchu. Profesorky Sinistrová a Vectorová si zakryly ústa dlaní, aby zakryly svůj vlastní smích.

„Padesát bodů a týden školního trestu! Naučím vás, co znamená respekt pro ty, kteří jsou vám nadřazení, Pottere!" vyjela na něj McGonagallová a neměla daleko k tomu, aby se na něj rozkřičela.

„Myslíte respekt, který mi Brumbál nikdy neukázal? Navíc respekt si musí každý zasloužit, nikoliv se jej domáhat. Měla byste si přehodnotit vlastní priority, paní profesorko, neboť jste jen jediný krok od toho, abyste můj respekt ztratila totálně. Nevím, jestli jste slepá nebo vás Brumbál má pod vlivem nějakých kouzel nebo lektvarů, ale pokaždé, když někdo řekne jediné slovo proti Brumbálovi, chováte se jako pubertální školačka chránící svého kluka a musím se přiznat, že jen z téhle představy mi běhá mráz po zádech a mám pocit, že budu trpět i nočními můrami. Kolik bylo Brumbálovi, když jste se narodila? Padesát?" ušklíbnul se Harry a mnoho profesorů šokovaně zalapalo po dechu, Snape se už svůj smích zakrývat nesnažil a obě smějící se profesorky se k němu přidaly.

„Uklidněme se prosím," požádal je Brumbál, ale bylo znatelné, že to byl jasný rozkaz, jinak by do svého hlasu neposlal značné množství magické síly.

„Omlouváme se, řediteli," omluvili se hned tři profesoři.

„Harry, chlapče," začal Brumbál, ale Harry jej hned přeskočil.

„Albusi, vidím, že mě stále oslovuješ mým jménem místo příjmení, jak káže etiketa, takže ti určitě nevadí, když ti budu také tykat, ostatně jsi tu ředitel a všichni k tobě vzhlíží jako ke svému vzoru. Nemůžeme dopustit, aby tu platil dvojí metr, nebo máš také nějaké kolejní body, které by ti někdo mohl odebrat? Padesát pět bodů je velké množství, normálně mi to zabere asi tak tři až čtyři vyučovací hodiny, než je stihnu nabrat zpátky," usmíval se Harry nevině.

„PANE POTTERE!" vybuchla McGonagallová, ale Brumbál ji okamžitě zastavil.

„Ať je tedy po vašem, pane Pottere. Vracím vám padesát bodů a ruším váš školní trest, nicméně jsem vás sem zavolal kvůli naprosto něčemu jinému. Víte, jste totiž hlavním podezřelým v otevření Tajemné komnaty, útoku na paní Norrisovou, zabití všech kohoutů na školních pozemcích a popsání zdi zvířecí krví," řekl Brumbál zcela seriózně. Harry na něj chvíli překvapeně díval, než se rozesmál na celé kolo.

„Pane Pottere, co je tu k smíchu, jestli to smím vědět?" optal se pisklavým hláskem profesor Kratiknot.

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli Brumbál doopravdy věří všemu, co vypustí ze svých úst. Pokud jsem otevřel Tajemnou komnatu, nebo spíše Komnatu tajemství - nechápu jaký idiot přišel na to, že se to jmenuje Tajemná komnata - rád bych věděl proč bych ji otevíral a hlavně kdy, jsem měl již zmíněnou komnatu otevřít?"

„Takže přiznáváte, že víte o Tajemné komnatě, nebo jak jste ji nazval, Komnatě tajemství?" usmíval se hned Brumbál, jakoby vyhrál hlavní výhru.

„Vím o Komnatě tajemství tolik, kolik se o ní píše v Bradavických dějinách a pár dalších informací, které mi byl Lord Malfoy ochoten sdělit. Vím také, že ji před padesáti lety otevřel Tom Rojvol Raddle, který je znám pod jménem Lord Voldemort. Také vím, že posledně zemřela Ufňukaná Uršula, za což jste ze školy nechal vyloučit Rubeuse Hagrida i přes fakt, že jste věděl, že je naprosto nevinný. Za posledních padesát let jste nevyužil svojí moci, abyste mu pomohl v obdržení právoplatného soudu, který nikdy neobdržel. Během svého života jsem zabil mnoho hmyzu, lidí a jednoho nebo dva upíry, ale nikdy jsem nezabil žádného kohouta a zvířecí krev jsem nikdy nepoužil k psaní a k tomu ještě po stěně. Kde na tyhle bludy chodíte, Brumbále, to doopravdy nemám zdání," odpověděl Harry.

„V tom případě nám vysvětlíte, kde jste byl od dnešního odpoledne, je zjevné, že jste nebyl na dnešní slavností hostině," usmíval se Brumbál.

„Proč bych měl slavit den, kdy mi Voldemort zavraždil rodiče? Leze vám vaše stáří na mozek? Jinak pokud vás to tak moc zajímá, odpoledne jsem trávil se svým dědou, než jsme se vydali do Godrikova dolu, abych navštívil hroby svých rodičů. Večeři jsme strávili u Batyldy Bagshotové, která nám vyprávěla o vašem mládí, jak váš otec zemřel v Azkabanu za útok na mudlovské chlapce, jak vaše matka zemřela při výbuchu magie vaší sestry, jak jste se stali s Grindelwaldem milenci i to, jak jeden z vás zabil Arianu a jak vám váš vlastní bratr zlomil nos na jejím pohřbu s tím, že jste to byl vy, kdo jí zabil," prohlásil Harry a Brumbál byl totálně bílý jako stěna. Profesoři znovu lapali po dechu a nemohli uvěřit vlastním uším, jasným důkazem o pravdivosti těchto slov stačil jediný pohled na Brumbála, kterému po tváři stékalo několik slz.

„Čím jsem si zasloužil připomenutí chyb mého mládí? Jde mi pouze o blaho a bezpečnost studentů a školy," optal se Brumbál a bylo vidět, že ho Harry zlomil.

„Kdyby vám šlo o blaho a bezpečí studentů, nehrál byste si celý život na politika, ale plně se věnoval škole a studentům. Za tu dobu, co jste tu ředitelem, jste zrušil mnoho důležitých předmětů, necháte po sobě Ministerstvo kouzel šlapat jako po nějakém koberečku na očištění bot a přitom jasně víte, že Bradavice nespadají pod žádnou vládnoucí správu nebo určité Ministerstvo kouzel. Bradavice a všechny přilehlé pozemky jsou autonomní, dokonce ani Správní rada nemá žádnou legální moc, Bradavice byly vždy řízené ředitelem, profesory a zvolenými zástupci z řad rodičů studentů. Díváte se na les a naprosto jste zapomněl na stromy. Pokud je to všechno, rád bych se vrátil na svou kolej a šel si lehnout, dnešek byl emočně namáhavý den i přes mou Mistrovskou znalost Nitrobrany a kontrolu nad svými emocemi," prohlásil Harry a Brumbál jej propustil kývnutím hlavou.

„Albusi, snad si nehodláš líbit tohle chování bez respektu," protestovala McGonagallová.

„Pan Potter má pravdu, Minervo. Respekt si jeden musí získat, ne jej vyžadovat. Pokud mě omluvíte, už je docela pozdě a mám toho hodně k přemýšlení," oznámil jim Brumbál a slušně je požádal, aby vyklidili jeho pracovnu, čemuž každý bez jediného protestu vyhověl. Několik profesorů mu popřálo dobrou noc, ale většina z nich tušila, že dobrá vůbec nebude. Toho večera každý profesor ztratil iluze o nezranitelnosti jejich ikony a Světlého Lorda Brumbála. Dnes ho viděli zlomeného a většina z nich pochopila, že pokud tak nechtějí skončit i oni, musí s Harry Potterem jednat v rámci pravidel a jistou opatrností.

Harry prošel kolem obrazu do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti, kde byli snad všichni studenti Nebelvíru a zapáleně diskutovali o otevření Komnaty tajemství. Jako první si jej všimnula Grangerová a vítězoslavně se na něj ušklíbnula.

„Doufám, že sis přišel sbalit všechny své věci, věřím, že tě konečně vyloučili. Útok na paní Norrisovou ti už neprošel, co?" vypálila na něj a celá místnost utichnula.

„Nejdříve by sis měla zjistit všechna fakta, než někoho začneš z něčeho obviňovat. Právě jsem se vrátil z Godrikova dolu, kde jsou pohřbeni moji rodiče, jistě si nezapomněla, že je to jedenáct let, co je Voldemort chladnokrevně zavraždil. Ředitel Brumbál mě již informoval o svých podezřeních, nicméně faktem zůstává, že já s otevřením Komnaty tajemství nemám nic společného. Pokud mě všichni omluvíte, nemám náladu na nějaké dohadování se nebo spekulování o tom, kdo komnatu otevřel nebo neotevřel," prohlásil a bez dalšího slova se vydal do ložnice, kde se svléknul, seslal na sebe čistící kouzlo - účinné, ale ne tak uspokojující jako pořádná horká sprcha nebo koupel - a ulehl do postele. Již odpoledne Naile oznámil, že chce být sám a bylo také nutné, aby jednou za čas spal na koleji, když už ho Ron „tajně" špehuje.

Několik dalších dní bylo pro Harryho a jeho přátele docela těžkých, neboť se mnoho studentů postavilo proti nim a žádali jejich vyloučení. Jen málo z nich se postavilo na stranu Harryho kroužku a zbytek zůstával neutrální. V Denním Věštci se také objevilo, že se Brumbál vzdal svého místa ve Starostolci, ale ještě předtím všem oznámil, že Ministerstvo kouzel ani Správní rada nemají v Bradavicích žádnou moc, tudíž Správní radu rozpouští, neboť stejně neplnili svou funkci.

Harry na malý okamžik doufal, že Brumbál přišel k rozumu, nicméně skutečnost byla pravým opakem. Brumbál pouze zapečetil svou absolutní moc nad Bradavicemi, aby si v nich mohl dělat cokoliv chtěl bez toho, aby mu kdokoliv dýchal na krk. Jasným důkazem byl i fakt, že několika studentům přestala z domova chodit pošta a jejich také nikdy neopustila školní pozemky a školní sovy odmítali jejich dopisy odnést. Harryho ani nepřekvapilo, že všichni s tímhle problémem jsou ti, kteří jsou mu blízko.

„Ach, Ronalde, citronový drops?" nabízel mu hned Brumbál, jakmile Ron vešel do jeho pracovny.

„Děkuji, pane řediteli," poděkoval Ron a vzal si dva citronové bonbony, které si okamžitě nacpal do úst.

„Věřím, že tví přátelé nemají ponětí o tom, kde se právě nacházíš?" ujišťoval se Brumbál.

„Ne, řekl jsem jim, že mám hlad a jdu si skočit pro něco do kuchyně," odpověděl Ron a Brumbál přikývnul.

„Výborně, pak se ujisti, že si tam zajdeš, nemůžeme tě nechat bez řádného alibi. Jistě se mnou budeš souhlasit, když řeknu, že pan Potter je velice nebezpečný pro své okolí i pro naší společnost. Je důležité, abychom jeho podporu podkopali v samotných základech, doje čas," prohlásil Brumbál a Ronovi se v očích zaleskl pohled chamtivosti.

„Dokud za svou práci dostanu řádně zaplaceno, nemám s ničím problém. Řekněte, co mám udělat a já se o to postarám," vyhrkl okamžitě Ron a Brumbál se na něj usmál.

„To rád slyším, můj chlapče. Bylo by vhodné vypustit po škole informace, že pan Potter stojí za otevřením Tajemné komnaty, ale nemůžeme jej vyloučit ze školy, protože nemáme žádné hmatatelné důkazy. Také by bylo dobré roznést fakt, že všichni v jeho okolí jsou také podezřelí ze spolupráce a budou je čekat velice přísné tresty, pokud se jejich účast jakkoliv prokáže," oznámil Brumbál Ronovi, který přikyvoval a na tváři se mu objevil úšklebek pomstychtivého a závistivého člověka, který do rukou dostal hračku, se kterou může vykonat své zvrácené plány.

Ron se na cestě do kuchyně zastavil v jedné z nepoužívaných učeben, kde vše oznámil Grangerové a ta všechno kouzlem sepsala na anonymní dopisy, které Ron hodlal zanechat na různých místech, aby to našli ti praví lidé. Stejnou cestou se k informacím dostala i Pansy Parkinsonová a její spojenci, ještě toho dne celý Zmijozel věděl, že musí včas zasáhnout, nebo je k Potterovi loajální háďata stáhnou sebou.

„Už jsou na cestě," oznámila všem studentům Zmijozelu Pansy, která byla vyslána pro sestry Greengrassovy a Weasleyovou. Všechny tři vešly do společenské místnosti a zmateně se rozhlížely kolem, netušily, co se děje a neboť tam byli všichni studenti, nebylo to nic malého.

„Co se děje?" optala se jako první Ginny.

„Všichni zde víme, že Potter je Zmijozelův dědic. Také všichni víme, že Brumbál je proti nám, stejně jako mnoho dalších profesorů, což znamená, že pokud se s ním nadále budete zahazovat, stáhnete sebou celou kolej do sraček, ve kterých se nyní Potter nachází. Mohl jako jediný přežít Kletbu smrti, ale proti Brumbálovi nemá šanci. My všichni tu musíme zajistit přežití naší koleje, což znamená, že se již nadále nebudete s Potterem stýkat, je to jasné?" prohlásil nějaký student sedmého ročníku, který mluvil za všechny. Vedle třech děvčat se postavil Theo s Blaisem, kteří se nehodlali jen tak nechat zastrašit.

„Řekli jste to sami, Potter je Zmijozelův magický dědic. Chcete se proti němu postavit a zradit tak samotného zakladatele naší koleje?" optala se jich všech Dafné.

„Navíc Harry s otevřením Komnaty tajemství nemá co dělat. Minulý rok se pokusil Tom Raddle alias Lord Voldemort ukrást Kámen mudrců, který Brumbál schoval zde ve škole a všechny nás tím ohrozil. Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy s ním svedli souboj, když posedl Luciuse Malfoye a vyhráli nad ním. Každý ví, že před padesáti lety Raddle chodil do Bradavic a při svém pobytu zde zabil jednu ze svých spolužaček, když otevřel Komnatu tajemství. Nevím, kdo Komnatu tajemství otevřel a proč, ale Harry udělá cokoliv proto, aby viníka dopadl a bestii uvnitř zabil, pokud bude moci," oznámil všem svým spolužákům Blaise a sledoval, jak sebou všichni škubnuli při zmínce Voldemortova vytvořeného jména.

„Co jste se u Morgany učili na hodinách Francouzštiny? Přeložte si jméno Voldemort a zjistíte, co je to za zbabělce," ozval se Theodore a mnoho lidí sebou znovu škubnulo, ale i zamrkalo. Pětice Zmijozelských studentů se prodrala ke dveřím z jejich společenské místnosti a zamířili do klubovny, kterou Harry zařídil pro jejich potřeby.

„Zdá se, že někdo proti mě zahájil kampaň a snaží se vás všechny odehnat, abych zůstal bez svých přátel," konstatoval Harry, když mu všichni přišli sdělit, co se děje v jejich kolejích.

„Kdo by to dělal a proč?" optala se Naila, která si Harryho posadila do klína a zezadu jej objímala.

„Tohle není zas tak těžké uhádnout," ozvala se Dafné. „Harry připravil Brumbála o hodně politické moci a od konce minulého školního roku jsou spolu na ostří nože. Harry pro něj představuje loutku, kterou nedokáže manipulovat, proto se ho potřebuje zbavit, aby na nás ostatní neměl další vliv. Díky Harrymu jsme se stali nejlepšími studenty na škole a naše výsledky se nyní rovnají výsledkům, kterých dosáhnuli Brumbál i Voldemort v našich letech. Všichni z nás jsme loajální Harrymu, nikoliv Brumbálovi nebo Ministerstvu. Pokud Harry odejde z Bradavic, většina z nás jej bude následovat a naši rodiče nás ještě podpoří, jinak by nás Harry neučil mluvit a psát Japonsky. Pokud mohu hádat, příští rok on i Draco nastoupí na Japonskou Univerzitu Magie (JUM)," dodala a Harry se na ní usmál, neboť měla pravdu.

„Hele, víte, že naše rodina si toho moc nemůže dovolit, takže náš hlavní problém je cena školného a naši rodiče, kteří v každé situaci podporují Brumbála," ozval se Fred a George přikyvoval. Ron se jejich malého setkání neúčastnil, byl připoután na nemocničním lůžku s neskutečnou migrénou. Harry nechal všechny procvičovat Nitrobranu proti útoku několika lidí zároveň a ačkoliv na nikoho jiného nikdo nezaútočil plnou silou, na Rona zaútočili všichni vším, co měli. Harry ho téměř litoval, když z bolesti hlavy omdlel, _téměř_.

„JUM má daleko nižší školné, než Bradavice nebo Krásnohůlky a Kruvál. Navíc kromě několika doplňků a obleku pro formální a slavností příležitosti není nutné mít nějakou školní uniformu. Navíc tam jsou studenti z mnoha zemí světa a hlavní jazyky jsou Japonština, Němčina a Angličtina. Domluvíte se tam i dalšími jazyky, každý profesor jich tam zná minimálně pět, což znamená, že se tam domluví všichni. Největší výhodou je to, že každý je zařazen do ročníku podle vědomostí a schopností v daném předmětu, nikoliv podle věku. Pokud letos zapracujete pořádně, budete každý z vás moci přeskočit minimálně rok v každém z předmětů, které nyní máme," oznámil jim všem.

„Taky nám tam nikdo nebude blokovat poštu s rodinou," ozvala se Susan naštvaně a Hannah přikyvovala.

„Harry, mohl bys naše dopisy doručit našim rodinám? Nikdo z nás nedokázal odeslat svůj dopis a také nám naprosto nic nepřišlo a já očekávám od svého otce dopis," ptala se ho hned Dafné.

„Není problém, doneste mi vaše dopisy a já je buď doručím osobně, nebo je pošlu pomocí Soví pošty na Příčné ulici," usmál se na ně. Věděl, že je to i jeho chyba, kdyby se kontroloval a neřekl Brumbálovi, aby si přestal hrát na politika a převzal kontrolu nad školou, tyto problémy by nikdo z nich neměl. Ale na druhou stranu to celé mohl obrátit proti Brumbálovi a poukázat na fakt, že na JUM je menší školné a daleko lepší vzdělání bez omezování svobody studentů. Mohli by tak sebou vzít všechny, teda téměř všechny své přátele. Jen musel vymyslet, jak se zbavit Ronalda.

„Příští týden je famfrpálový zápas Nebelvíru proti Zmijozelu. Jste vůbec připraveni na hru?" zajímal se Theo.

„To si piš, že jsme. Nic proti Zmijozelu, ale letos vás totálně rozneseme na kopytech," vypnul Draco hruď a šklebil se na všechny okolo.

„Moc bych se nenaparoval, už jsi zvládnul Patronovo zaklínadlo?" rýpnul si do něj Harry a Draco vytasil svou hůlku.

„Expecto Patronum!" prohlásil jasným hlasem a z jeho hůlky vyskočil obrovský vlk. Všichni na to překvapeně zamrkali a Draco se vítězoslavně usmíval. Ve svých dvanácti letech zvládnul kouzlo, které nedokáže seslat ani většina dospělých kouzelníků.

„Výborně, nyní si musíš nastudovat všechno o sněžných vlcích a můžeš začít s postupnou přeměnou. Věřím, že do konce školního roku z vás všech uděláme Zvěromágy," usmála se na Draca Naila. Draco se mírně začervenal, hlavně když mu poblahopřála Ginny a Fred s Georgem si vyměnili pohledy. Harry věděl, že oba dva si Draca brzy odchytí a řádně si s ním promluví o Ginny a jeho úmyslech.


	8. Schůzka a famfrpál

**8. Schůzka a famfrpál**

Harry se odpoledne přemístil domů, aby dědu informoval o tom, že Brumbál blokuje jemu a jeho přátelům veškerou poštu. Alastor hned protestoval, že je to proti zákonům Ministerstva kouzel, nicméně Harry ho hned uklidňoval s tím, že Bradavice jsou autonomní institucí a žádné zákony se na ně nevztahují, pouze pravidla a práva studentů sepsaná v Bradavické chartě.

„Co budeš dělat? Pokud má Brumbál pod kontrolou Bradavice, může ti zakázat je opouštět," zajímal se Alastor poté, co se uklidnil.

„Dobře víš, že Bradavické vzdělání nepotřebuji a jsem tam jen kvůli tomu, abych své přátele naučil všemu, co mohu. Brumbál také ví, že pokud opustím Bradavice, tak všichni ostatní odejdou semnou. Ne, pokusí se mě zbavit pomocí Zmijozelova netvora a Voldemortova viteálu v Komnatě tajemství."

„Už ti Demetrio dal vědět, jak se dá zničit ten viteál? Máš aspoň nějaké tušení, co pod školou Zmijozel vůbec ukryl za netvora?"

„Ne, stále nevím, jak ten deník zničit. Jen doufám, že ho najdu a zabavím dříve, než někdo zemře," zavrtěl Harry hlavou a vzpomínal na všechno, co věděl o Zmijozelovi. Jeho vzpomínky zabloudili do Egypta a návštěvu Hadího chrámu. V tu chvíli Harry zalapal po dechu a vyděšeně se podíval na svého dědu. „Bazilišek, Zmijozel ukryl pod školu Baziliška, kterého chytil v Egyptě. Na jeho počest mu tam vystavěli ten Hadí chrám, který jsme navštívili," řekl tiše.

„U Merlinových koulí, to je jedna z nejnebezpečnější bestií, které jsem měl to štěstí v životě nepotkat. Jediný pohled a jsi mrtvý, jediný pohled do očí přes odraz a je z tebe šutr, nehledě na to, že baziliščí jed je jeden z neúčinnějších jedů na světě," zanadával si Alastor.

„Ale taky ho má údajně zabít kohoutí zakokrhání, ale někdo v Bradavicích zabil veškeré kohouty a nevím, jestli vyčarovaný bude mít stejný účinek," namítal Harry.

„To na ně neplatí. Zásahový tým z Odboru záhad jednou zasahoval proti baziliškovi a polovina z nich zemřela, protože na něj neplatilo kokrhání a to normálního i vyčarovaného kohouta. Ne, proti baziliškovi platí křik griffina, nicméně během minulých válek je temní kouzelníci pozabíjeli a za posledních třicet let nebyl na světě zahlédnut jediný živý griffin," oznámil mu děda. „Nicméně se můžeš podívat do těch svých knih od Merlina, určitě tam o baziliškovi něco bude," dodal a Harry přikývnul.

„Myslíš, že ho budu moci ovládnout? Jsem magický dědic Zmijozela a tak by mě měl rozeznat jakožto svého pána," spekuloval zase Harry.

„Na to bych nespoléhal, Voldemort si tu bestii určitě nějak pojistil vlastními kouzly a možná i rituály. Vidím, že tu máš menší sbírku dopisů, mám je rozeslat, nebo je doručíš osobně?"

„Osobně a přidám k tomu kopie prospektů na JUM. Pochybuji, že mnoho rodičů si nechá líbit Brumbálovu vládu nad školou, i přes fakt, že ho z ní nedokážou dostat," ušklíbnul se Harry.

„Jestli chceš pak nějaké rady, můžu ti pomoci s tou zrzavou krysou, kterou Brumbál přetáhnul na svou stranu," nabízel se Alastor.

„Jo, pak se ho nějak budeme muset zbavit, nejlepší bude asi nějaké bankovní výpis, abychom zjistili, kolik mu Brumbál vůbec za informace platí," odvětil Harry, obléknul se a jakmile sebral všechny dopisy i prospekty, přemístil se na první adresu rodičů svých přátel.

Shodou okolností se přemístil na sídlo rodu Bonesů, kde zastihnul Amélii Bonesovou i rodiče Hannah Abbottové.

„Pane Pottere, co tu děláte takhle k večeru?" zajímala se hned Amélie.

„Dobrý podvečer. Zrovna si hraju na poštovní sovu. Brumbál převzal naprostou kontrolu nad Bradavicemi a blokuje poštu všem, kteří jsou se mnou jakkoliv spojeni," oznámil jim Harry a předal daným rodinným příslušníkům jejich dopisy.

„Tohle je už vrchol, Melie. Čím více je kolem Brumbála otázek, tím méně jej mám ráda. Myslí si, že je nad zákonem a může si dělat co chce?" zuřila tiše paní Abbottová a Sir Abbott přikyvoval.

„Pravdou je, že jsme nad Bradavicemi ztratili veškerou kontrolu, Ministerstvo nikdy nemělo mít v Bradavicích jediné slovo. Věřím, že by na konci školního roku Starostolec Brumbála sesadil z místa ředitele školy, ale nyní je nedotknutelný," namítala Amélie.

„Amélie, nebude ti vadit, když svolám pár lidí? Většinou to budou rodiče všech studentů kolem mladého Merlina. Myslím, že se musíme rozhodnout, co dělat dál jako celek," ozval se Sir Abbott a Amélie pouze přikývnula. O půl hodiny později byl jídelní sál na Bones Manor plný rodičů nebo opatrovníků studentů, které Harry učil.

„Musím poděkovat Siru Abbottovi, který mi ušetřil čas i energii vysvětlováním celé situace v Bradavicích každému z vás zvlášť. Jak jste si možná všimnuli nebo ne, za poslední týden jste nikdo neobdržel z Bradavic jediný dopis od svých potomků a mohu vás ujistit, že ani jeden z nich neobdržel jediný dopis od nikoho z vás. Důvod pro tohle je velice jednoduchý, Albus Brumbál převzal totální kontrolu nad Bradavicemi a blokuje spojení s okolním světem všem, kteří se mnou mají něco společného. Tady jsou všechny dopisy, které jsem slíbil doručit," oznámil jim a mávnutím hůlky rozeslal dopisy těm, kterým patřily. Každému nechal asi čtvrt hodinky na přečtení si dopisu a debaty mezi sebou.

„Emrysi, má dcera tu píše, že někdo otevřel Komnatu tajemství a vypustil do školy Zmijozelova netvora. Zatím je zkamenělá školníkova kočka a mudlorozený student," ozval se Sir Lovergood a všichni zpozorněli.

„Nevím, kolik vám toho mohu říci, ale Lord Malfoy má o Komnatě tajemství více informací, než já. Nicméně si jsem jistý, že vím, co je onen Zmijozelův netvor. Mnozí z vás na to také přijdou, když mají před sebou jasná fakta. Netvor je jistě had, jinak by jej Zmijozel nemohl ovládat. Dalším faktem je, že před padesáti lety tenhle netvor zabil mudlorozenou studentku a její duch si pouze pamatuje na fakt, že zahlédla dvě velké žluté oči. Někdo také v Bradavicích zabil veškeré kohouty. Netvor je velice starý, Zmijozel jej na hrad dopravil ještě za doby výstavby Bradavic," oznámil jim Harry a mnoho z nich vypadalo, že těžce přemýšlí.

„Jediné magické zvíře s těmito vlastnostmi je bazilišek, nic jiného by tak dlouho nepřežilo," ozval se Sir Lovergood a všechny ženy zalapaly po dechu.

„Co si Albus myslí, že dělá? Pokud se bazilišek volně pohybuje po škole, už dávno měl evakuovat všechny studenty," vyletěla Molly a každý mohl vidět, jak ji v očích žhne velice mocný plamen.

„Jak řekl Sir Lovergood, někdo vypustil do školy baziliška z Komnaty tajemství. Ten někdo je Tom Rojvol Raddle, který je v dnešní době znám jakožto Lord Voldemort. Je to bastard poloviční krve. Jeho matka, Merope Gauntová svedla mudlovského šlechtice jménem Tom Raddle pomocí lektvarů lásky. Merope byla téměř motákem, ale něco málo z magie jí stačilo na přípravu lektvarů. Když po nějaké době otěhotněla, přestala Toma Raddla udržovat pod lektvarem lásky s tím, že spolu budou mít dítě a on ji nemůže opustit, ale opak by pravdou. Tom Raddle Starší ji opustil zlomenou a vrátil se ke svým rodičům na rodinné sídlo.

Merope zemřela ani ne pár minut po porodu, kdy pouze stačila svého syna pojmenovat a tak Tom Rojvol Raddle vyrůstal v sirotčinci do svých jedenácti let, kdy jej navštívil Albus Brumbál, v té době ještě profesor Přeměňování v Bradavicích. Můžu jen hádat, co se dělo během jeho života v sirotčinci, ale není těžké si představit, že díky své odlišnosti byl šikanován, než zjistil, že je jiný a má nad ostatními určitou moc. Ze starých záznamů je zřejmé, že se událo mnoho nehod všem těm, kteří jej šikanovali, ale nikdy se nenašlo žádné vysvětlení pro to, co se stalo a proti Tomovi nebyl jediný důkaz. Tehdejší vedoucí sirotčince do zprávy napsala, že všechny vychovatelky i ona sama se jej bály, neboť prý vždy věděl, co si kdo myslí. Hádám, že již jako mladý objevil své nadání pro magii mysli a pomocí Nitrozpytu ovládat všechny kolem sebe.

Přeskočím prvních pár let v Bradavicích, kde studoval jako student Zmijozelu. Během svého studia několikrát žádal různé profesory i ředitele školy, jestli by nemohl zůstat v kouzelnickém světě, aby se nemusel vracet ke svému starému životu v sirotčinci, ale Albus Brumbál všechny přesvědčil, že si Tom pouze vymýšlí a v sirotčinci není žádný problém, aby tam nadále nemohl být. A tak se Tomova nenávist vůči mudlům a Brumbálovi ještě zvětšila. Určitě hledal své předky, ostatně byl Hadím jazykem a ten se dědí ve Zmijozelově rodě. Když zjistil pravdu o svém otci a prarodičích, během prázdnin mezi šestým a sedmým ročníkem je zavraždil hůlkou svého strýce, Morfina Gaunta a svalil na něj vinu tím, že mu do hlavy vložil celou vzpomínku na to, jak je zavraždil. Ale to nebyla jeho první vražda, jeho první vraždou byla mudlorozená studentka Uršula Moonreová, když ho přistihla při otevření Komnaty tajemství. Neboť hrozilo uzavření školy, celou vinu shodil na Rubeuse Hagrida, který v té době v jednom z Bradavických přístěnků choval mladou Akromantuli.

Říkáte si, proč vám tu vyprávím jeho historii? Protože je nutné znát svého nepřítele a vědět, jaké jsou jeho způsoby myšlení a reakce na různé situace. Lord Voldemort není mrtev, ostatní minulý školní rok jsem se s ním utkal s pomocí Draca Malfoye, když Voldemortův přízrak posedl Lorda Malfoye a pokusil se s jeho pomocí ukrást Kámen mudrců. Celé to byla pouhá past nastražená Brumbálem, veškeré překážky a ochrany kolem Kamene byly pro trénovaného kouzelníka pouhou procházkou růžovým sadem.

Vím jistě, že Lord Voldemort během své vlády stvořil minimálně jeden Viteál, pokud se nepletu, stvořil jej ještě jako student v Bradavicích. Jestli a jak stvořil druhý Viteál zůstává záhadou," povyprávěl jim všem Voldemortův příběh a sledoval, jak se mnoho z nich mračilo nebo zmateně rozhlíželo kolem.

„Omlouvám se, ale co je to přesně ten Viteál?" zajímal se Artur Weasley.

„Je to snad ta nejzvrácenější a nejčernější magie, která existuje," odplivnul si Sir Nott.

„Sir Nott má pravdu. Viteál je předmět, je naprosto jedno jaký, ale tento předmět v sobě ukrývá část duše. Dokud tento předmět existuje, poutá duši kouzelníka nebo čarodějky k naší úrovni existence a tudíž nemůže dotyčný zemřít i přes fakt, že je jeho tělo zničeno. Nicméně nikdy v historii se nikomu nepodařilo vytvořit více jak jeden Viteál, pro jeho úspěšné vytvoření je potřeba půlka duše," vysvětlil Harry.

„U samotného Merlina, jak někdo může rozdělit vlastní duši?" zděsila se Molly Weasleyová každý z přítomných vypadal docela otřeseně.

„Chladnokrevnou vraždou někoho nevinného, staří Egyptští Faraonové i Čínští Císařové podle doložených dokumentů obětovávali novorozené děti. Samotný rituál jsem nezkoumal, bylo mi špatně už jen z toho, že někdo dobrovolně a chladnokrevně zavraždil naprosto neposkvrněné dítě," oznámil Harry a Narcisa si zakryla ústa oběma rukama a vyděšeně hleděla na svého manžela, kterému se šokem rozšířili oči.

„Ten zasraný bastard zavraždil mou tříměsíční neteř!" zavrčel Lucius s takovou nenávistí v hlase, že se kolem něj zvedla magická vlna.

„Nevěděl jsem, že jsi měl neteř," konstatoval Sir Nott a Narcisa ukryla svůj obličej do dlaní.

„Rodolphus s Bellatrix měli dceru, nicméně Rodolphus chtěl syna a přikázal Bellatrix se jí zbavit. Kasiopea vypadal již při narození jako pravá Lady Black. Nicméně díky manželské smlouvě, Bellatrix nikdy nedokázala odporovat Rodolphusovi a ten Kasiopeu nabídnul tomu bastardovi pro jakýkoliv rituál si bude přát. Dozvěděli jsme se to až po tom, co se pološílená Bellatrix objevila u nás doma s tím, že je její dcera mrtvá. Temný Lord a Rodolphus ji totálně zničili," vysvětloval Lucius a i on sám vypadal, že nemá daleko k slzám. Všechny přítomné ženy brečely nebo se aspoň snažily zakrýt své slzy.

„Proč jste mu vůbec sloužili, když tahle vraždil vaši vlastní krev?" optal se Sir Artur.

„Protože to zasrané Znamení Zla je otrocký cejch a když nám něco přikázal, nešlo jej neuposlechnout. Kdykoliv nás mohl mučit bez pohnutí jediného prstu a na jakoukoliv vzdálenost. Vždy věděl, kde se nacházíme, nikdo před ním neměl žádná tajemství a pokud se mu někdo vzepřel, naše rodiny umíraly jako připomínka toho, kdo je našim pánem," odsekl Lucius.

„Věřím, že mnoho z přítomných získalo nový náhled na celou situaci, ale musíme se vrátit k tomu, že jeden z Viteálů je právě v Bradavicích a díky prostředníka nebo prostředníků otevřel Komnatu tajemství. Nikdy dříve tímhle způsobem Viteál použit nebyl nebo o tom aspoň nevím a moje zdroje také ne.

Také chci všem oznámit, že tento rok v Bradavicích končím. Z kdysi prestižní školy je to nyní pouhá fraška a sbírka šachových figurek pro Brumbála k manipulaci. Brumbál dokonce platí jednoho člena našeho studijního kroužku, aby na mě a ostatní donášel veškeré informace, ke kterým se dostane," prohlásil Harry a podíval se na manžele Weasleyovi a někteří z pozornějších rodičů ten pohled zachytili.

„Jak se mohou studenti bránit proti baziliškovi, když jeho jediný pohled zabije a jeho jed je jedním z nejúčinnějších jedů na světě?" zajímala se paní Greengrassová, která měla strach o obě své dcery.

„Odraz baziliščího pohledu pouze zkamení jeho oběť, mohl bych vzít všechny z našeho kroužku a na konci každého koridoru a chodby na stěny přidělat zrcadla. Colina Creeveyho zachránila čočka foťáku, takže je možné, že by dotyčného zachránily i speciálně upravené brýle nebo kontaktní čočky," nabízel hned řešení Harry.

„Hmm, bude nutné se podívat do našich rodinných knihoven a najít veškeré informace, které nám mohou pomoci, hlavně v ochraně našich dětí a dědiců. Kontaktuji některé své známé a zjistím, jestli by šlo nějak očarovat ty brýle, nehodlám zajišťovat pohřeb někomu tak mladému," prohlásil Sir Nott a mnoho z ostatních rodičů přikyvovalo.

„Harry, jak jsem řekl již o prázdninách, když jsi byl na návštěvě na Malfoy Manor, ať už půjdeš kamkoliv na školu, pošlu svého syna s tebou. Domnívám se dobře, že hodláš přestoupit na tu školu v Japonsku?" ujišťoval se Lucius.

„Ano, Luciusi, hodlám přestoupit na Japonskou Univerzitu Magie a pokud to bude možné, rád bych vzal všechny své přátelé ze studijního kroužku sebou, jinak bych je již přes rok neučil mluvit, číst a psát Japonsky," odpověděl Harry a vytáhnul prospekty, které všem rozdal.

„Obávám se, že na tom nejsme tak dobře, abychom si mohli dovolit poslat své děti do zahraničí," namítala hned Molly a Harry se usmál.

„V tom nevidím žádný problém, paní Weasleyová. JUM má školné poloviční tomu v Bradavicích a není tam potřeba tolik školních pomůcek. JUM má zavedený systém, kde studenti za bonusové výhody mohou vypomáhat ve sklenících nebo laboratořích, odkud výsledné výrobky putují na trh a tak pomáhají škole po finanční stránce, což udržuje školné na tak nízké úrovni. Navíc tam studují žáci z celého světa a jak stojí v prospektech, mluví se tam mnoha jazyky a je tam velký výběr z předmětů, které se v Bradavicích neučí a musí se je pak vystudovaní studenti doučit sami nebo jsou doučováni tutory," vysvětloval Harry a viděl, že manžele Weasleyovi doopravdy zaujal.

„Molly, podívej se na tohle, všichni studenti jsou povinni si vybrat několik předmětů z mudlovského světa, které jsou doplněny o poznatky z našeho světa. Píše se tu, že mudlové dokáží využívat čísla pro daleko složitější věci, než my využíváme v Numerologii, která je ve skutečnosti jen malá část jejich celého odvětví studia. Taky tu nabízí hodiny ekonomie, kde každý student během svého studia získá povědomí o správě peněz, majetku a teoreticky bude moci vytvořit vlastní společnost a naučí se ji spravovat, aby pak později v životě neměl problémy. Hmm, tolik různých aktivit i možností se prosadit, tam si snad každý musí najít to, v čem vyniká. Navíc pro všechny naše předměty nabízejí studium až po Mistrovský titul a pro mudlovské předměty různé diplomy a doktoráty, které se rovnají Mistrovskému titulu," četl nahlas Artur a nebyl nikdo, kdo by si tam nenašel něco, co by se mu nelíbilo.

„Pokud má Brumbál pod kontrolou Bradavice, tak moje dcery tam rozhodně další rok nezůstanou," rozhodla se na místě paní Greengrassová a Sir Greengrass po chvilce přikývnul.

„Čas na rozhodnutí máte pouze do konce tohoto školního roku, já osobně veškeré přestupové papíry hodlám Brumbálovi předat během závěrečné hostiny. Jinak příští famfrpálový zápas je blízko a to vám všem dává šanci přijít do Bradavic a setkat se osobně se svými dětmi. Brumbál může ovládat Bradavice, ale musí se řídit Chartou, jinak o svou vládu nad Bradavicemi přijde. V Chartě stojí, že magičtí rodiče nebo opatrovníci mohou navštěvovat své děti každý víkend po dobu tří hodin. Můžeme využít mnoho pravidel v náš prospěch a pomalu zasazovat Brumbálovi jednu malou ránu po druhé. Temný nebo Světlý Lord, všechno stejná cháska, která si přeje absolutní vládu," oznámil jim Harry a zvedl se od stolu. Bylo již docela pozdě a dneska zanedbal svůj trénink, aby roznesl dopisy svých přátel. Se všemi se rozloučil a přemístil se zpátky do Bradavic.

„DÁMY A PÁNOVÉ, STUDENTI A PROFESOŘI, VÍTEJTE NA TRADIČNÍM FAMFRPÁLOVÉM ZÁPASE ODVĚKÝCH RIVALŮ - NEBELVÍR PROTI ZMIJOZELU!" zněl stadionem zesílený hlas Jordana Lee. „Rád bych připomenul, že Nebelvírský tým létá na košťatech značky Ferrari a minulý školní rok vyhráli Famfrpálový pohár. Zmijozelský tým létá na Stříbrných šípech, tato značka je vyhrazena exkluzivně pro Zmijozelské studenty minulé, přítomné i budoucí, ale nyní přivítejme oba famfrpálové týmy," oznamoval jim Lee a vyjmenoval každého hráče, který postupně vylétal na hřiště.

Jakmile zaznělo písknutí, Harry vyrazil do vzduchu jako kulový blesk, Zmijozel získal camrál, ale on jim okamžitě svým manévrem překazil přihrávku a trochu si pohrál se Zmijozelskými odrážeči, kteří se málem sestřelili navzájem. Všimnul si, že jej Zmijozelský chytač pozoruje z dálky a Harry dostal šílený nápad. Proč se starat o chytače, když jej může zneškodnit již na začátku hry?

Rychle se rozlétnul směrem k soupeřově chytači, přičemž znovu zablokoval Zmijozelskou přihrávku. Netrvalo to ani deset sekund a se soustředěným pohledem se prohnal kolem svého soupeře, který okamžitě otočil koště a dal se do jeho pronásledování. Harry si dával pozor, aby nepřátelský chytač neviděl před něj, stejně jako minulý rok, i tento rok mu skočil na bluf. Chvíli ho vodil po hřišti, než se rychle pustil kolmo k zemi a doslova cítil, jak má soupeřova chytače za ocasem koštěte. Čím blíže byl k zemi, tím více zrychloval a každý na stadionu sledoval jeho let, který srovnal ani ne metr nad zemí a v další chvíli již letěl kolmo vzhůru. Za sebou zaslechnul jen bolestný výkřik a tříštění dřeva.

„STEJNĚ JAKO MINULÝ ROK, I LETOS NÁM HARRY POTTER PŘEDVEDL UKÁZKOVOU VRONSKÉHO FINTU! POKUD TOHLE NENÍ PROFESIONÁLNÍ LÉTÁNÍ ZE STRANY POTTERA, TAK SNÍM VLASTNÍ PONOŽKY!" hlásal Lee a dodal, že Zmijozelský chytač je mimo hru a na jeho místo nastupuje náhradník. O něj se okamžitě postarali Fred s Georgem a Zmijozel byl bez chytače.

Nebelvír byl nucen vyměnit jednu střelkyni kvůli nalomeným žebrům a zlomenému zápěstí, když ji jeden ze Zmijozelských odrážečů zasáhnul svou pálkou. Bylo z toho trestné střílení, které Nebelvír proměnil. Když se Harry podíval na skóre týmu, musel se usmát, protože vedly 90 ku 20.

Neboť Zmijozel neměl chytače, Harry se nějakou dobu soustředil na podporu střelců a brankáře a jejich skóre se zvedlo na 170 ku 50, když se do hry vrátil Zmijozelský chytač. V té chvíli se objevila i zlatonka a on se po ní hned vydal.

„A JE TO TADY, I JÁ VIDÍM, ŽE POTTER HONÍ ZLATONKU PO CELÉM HŘIŠTI V ZBĚSILÝCH KLIČKÁCH, KTERÉ JSOU PRO NÁS SMRTELNÍKY SNAD NEMOŽNÉ!" řval Lee na celý stadion. Neboť všechna pozornost byla upřena na něj, Nebelvírští střelci rychle proměnili další nájezd na Zmijozelské brankové obruče.

Harry se soustředil pouze na jedinou věc a to chytit zlatonku, kterou měl téměř na dosah ruky. Pobídl své koště, aby letělo o něco rychleji a při další kličce, kdy se ho zlatonka snažila podletět, nicméně on se přetočil na koštěti vzhůru nohama a zlatonku polapil. Vítězoslavně zvedl ruku se zlatonkou a pískot oznámil konec hry. Na tvářil měl široký úsměv a jeho spoluhráči se radovali, když ho do hrudi zasáhnuly oba potlouky plnou silou. S bolestným výkřikem byl odmrštěn ze svého koštěte a pod ním bylo snad sto metrů volného prostoru. Pokud dopadne na zem, nemá šanci to přežít.

Všichni šokovaně sledovali, jak byl Harry odhozen ze svého koštěte a nikdo nebyl schopen se vůbec pohnout, aby mu pomohli.

Harry bolestí zavřel oči a vzpomněl si na svůj veškerý výcvik, hlavně výcvik v ovládání elementů. Veškerou bolest uzamknul za pevné stěny Nitrobrany a nechal se prostoupit magií. Když znovu otevřel oči, doslova mu smaragdově zářily a on se s roztaženýma kurama začal točit kolem své osy. Během okamžiku se zvedl vítr a všichni s nechápavým pohledem sledovali, jak se kolem Harryho utvořilo menší vzdušné tornádo a jeho pád se zastavil.

Když zastavil svůj pád, nebylo těžké pomalu ovládnout vzdušné tornádo a pomalu se snést na travnatou plochu hřiště. Uvědomil si, že by se mohl proměnit i do své sokolí podoby zvěromága, ale neboť měl určitě zlomených pár žeber, nechtěl to riskovat. Jakmile pod nohama ucítil tvrdou zem, nechal svou veškerou magii zase jít zpátky do magického jádra a vyčerpaně klesl na kolena.

„Sakra, stále je to velká zátěž na mé tělo, když použiji tolik magie najednou," postěžoval si Harry sám sobě a sledoval, jak k němu běží madam Pomfreyová i jeho přátelé.

„Pane Pottere, co vás bolí?" optala se jej hned Pomfreyová a Harry se pouze ušklíbnul.

„Nemám zdání, veškerou bolest jsem zablokoval díky Nitrobraně, ale nejspíše mám několik zlomených žeber," odpověděl Harry a postavil se zpátky na nohy.

„CO JSTE SI SAKRA MYSLELI? HRA BYLA U KONCE A VY JSTE MOHLI POTTERA ZABÍT. MÁTE PADÁKA Z FAMFRPÁLOVÉHO TÝMU A MĚSÍC ŠKOLNÍHO TRESTU, NECHÁM VÁS DRHNOUT KOTLÍKY ZUBNÍMI KARTÁČKY!" křičel profesor Snape na dva své studenty, kteří se před jeho hněvem třásli a každý viděl, že neměli daleko k slzám, jeden z nich se dokonce strachy pomočil.

„Pane Pottere, co si myslíte, že děláte? Okamžitě si lehněte na lehátko, ať vás můžeme odnést na ošetřovnu. Pokud se budete hýbat, ještě si to zranění zhoršíte," protestovala okamžitě madam Pomfreyová a Harry nakonec poslechnul.

„Poppy, jak je na tom?" zajímal se profesor Snape, který na ošetřovnu donesl několik potřebných lektvarů, které by se podle něj mohli hodit.

„Ach, Severusi, jsem ráda, že jsi tady. Budu potřebovat lektvar na vyléčení pohmožděnin na levé plíci. Měl pět nalomených a tři zlomené žebra, měl štěstí, že mu nepropíchnuly levou plíci, ale i tyhle škrábance mohou být nebezpečné," vysvětlovala Poppy a on hned vytáhnul jeden z lektvarů, které sebou donesl.

„Myslel jsem si, že to bude něco podobného," vysvětlil a Poppy hned daný lektvar nalila do Harryho.

„Děkuji, pane profesore, madam Pomfreyová," poděkoval jim oběma Harry ze svého lůžka.

„Máte štěstí, že žijete, pane Pottere, tohle je to nejmenší, co můžu udělat," odvětil Snape.

„Kdy budu moci odejít?" optal se hned madam Pomfreyové, která se na něj přísně podívala.

„Ne dříve, jak zítra ráno. Chci si vás tu nechat přes noc na pozorování, léčení vnitřních orgánů se může jednoduše zkomplikovat. Věřím, že vaši spolužáci můžou oslavit vaše vítězství i bez vás," oznámila mu a vrátila se do své kanceláře.

„Věděl jsem, že se učíte ovládat čtyři elementy, ale nikdy se mi nezdálo, že byste dokázal vzduch ovládat až v takovém měřítku," konstatoval Snape a Harry se pousmál.

„Tohle ještě nic nebylo, na začátku prázdnin jsem ztratil kontrolu nad vlastní magií, když jsem se ocitnul v životu nebezpečné situaci a svého dědu i rodinné přátele jsem zalil menší vlnou tsunami. Nic si z toho pořádně nepamatuji, ale i přes fakt, že jsem Mistr Nitrobrany, stále se snažím dosáhnout ještě vyšší úrovně a kontroly nad vlastní magii. Sám musíte vědět, že to není jednoduché a čím větší moc má kouzelník, tím větší musí mít kontrolu a to ještě do svých sedmnácti zesílím. Jen se modlím k samotné magii, abych neztratil kontrolu a neudělal něco, čeho bych litoval," odpověděl Harry a vyčerpaně zavřel oči.

„Nechám vás odpočívat. Bylo by vhodné se věnovat meditaci, když máte čas. Věřím, že vaši spoluhráči a přátelé vás přijdou navštívit, ale máte aspoň hodinku času, než je sem Poppy pustí," prohlásil Snape a vrátil se zpátky do svého sklepení.

Harry se rozhlédnul po ošetřovně a až nyní si všimnul, že dvě postele mají zatažené závěsy, hádal, že tam bude paní Norrisová a Colin Creevey. Dal na radu svého profesora Lektvarů a se zavřenýma očima se ponořil do stavu meditace.

Když se dalšího rána probudil, všimnul si, že je něco jinak. Chvíli se rozhlížel, než pochopil, že místo dvou zatažených postelí, jsou zatažené již tři.

„Takže další útok?" optal se sám sebe a z kanceláře vyšla madame Pomfreyová.

„Vidím, že jste vzhůru, pane Pottere. Ještě jednou na vás sešlu několik diagnostických kouzel a budete moci jít na snídani do Velké síně," oznámila mu a on jen přikývnul.

„Vypadá to, že jste zcela v pořádku. Převlečte se a můžete jít," řekla a vydala se zpátky do své kanceláře, ale Harry ji zastavil.

„Madam Pomfreyová, kdo to byl tentokrát?" optal se a ukázal na lůžko zacloněné závěsy.

„Slečna Lovergoodová, pane Pottere. Našli ji nedaleko odsud, nejspíše vás chtěla během noci navštívit, ale netvor ji dostal dříve, než se sem dostala. Pokud to takhle bude pokračovat, nejspíše budeme muset školu uzavřít," odpověděla a zmizela za dveřmi své kanceláře.

Harry se rychle převléknul a vydal se do Velké síně na snídani, neboť měl docela velký hlad, ostatně včera večer nejedl tak, jak by chtěl.

„Vítejte, pane Pottere, již jsme vás očekáváme..." usmál se sladce Brumbál a Harry věděl, že má problém.


End file.
